The Monster Girls One-Shot Collection S2!
by Drake Kanto
Summary: The second Monster Girls One-Shot Collection, this time with 25 one-shots (750-1000 words) showcasing different stories of monster girls as they are described in the Monster Girl Encyclopedia. Each one-shot tells a story of monster girls finding love, as well as the effects they have on the ever-changing Human world, whether it is intentional or not.
1. Jinko

**A/N:** Hello again, everyone and welcome to 'Another' Monster Girls One-Shot Collection. I'm your host (and author) Drake Kanto, and allow me to extend my deepest regards. Please excuse me for a moment. *Sounds of a dying animal fill the room, followed by the scent of blood* Now then, it's time to welcome you all for real! This is the second Monster Girls One-Shot Collection, so I'm going to make a wild guess and assume that you all know what you're getting yourselves into. Those who haven't read the prequel should do so right away or else you might not get used to my antics very well. Also as a side comment for that, "You are unpredictable, lazy and somewhat of a thorn in my side...I love it!" Before I explain my unreasonably deep hatred for 'weaklings' (those without courage), I should probably introduce the vanguard of our collection, eh? Ahem, for today's story we have the famed huntresses from the Mist Continent who shun all their female emotions except when in heat, **Jinko**! This is a species that I found to be quite interesting and making this one-shot only served to nurture that interest; "n-not b-because I adore anything related to werecats, b-baka." Anyway, before we start the reading, who wants to know the poll results? *Almost all hands in the room are raised* "Yoshi! Ikuzo!" **The winners of the poll are: Scylla, Dullahan, and the combination of Wyvern and Salamander.** Cue appropriate reader responses...*some cheers, some boos, some smashing*...done well within expected boundaries. Obviously some of you disagree with these results, but that's how it is. If it makes you feel any better, there was a 4-way tie for the last spot after Scylla and Dullahan which was broken due to the author's picks. Don't worry, I voted neutrally mostly due to the fact that (in my opinion) each one-shot was just _too good_ to pick favorites from. So that's that. **The stories will most likely be 5-10 chapters (1000+ words each) and I'll be working on them alongside these one-shots.** Dullahan is most likely the one I'll start first, so that'll be fun for me. I think that's all I need to say, so without further- "Hey! I'm interrupting you!" *Unmarried Minotaur brought in* Damn interns; they never realize how expendable they are. Lucky for us, I enjoy tormenting them. Now, while I grab some popcorn and find a good seat, enjoy the reading!

* * *

-Snap!-

The paper fan folds and the game is over. My king has successfully lead his men to victory through cunning tactics and careful attacks. My opponent is still aggressive, but well-practiced in using risky moves to reap even greater rewards. Although it has been one year since I started training my student, we have reached a point where this is little more that I can teach aside from honing her current skills past my own level. I stare at the chessboard, impressed with Torahime's brute force tactics that pressured me severely during the game. However, once I gained a strong foothold and stripped away her pieces, the game was all but won. Sitting across from me in a cross-legged position, Torahime glowers at the board in frustration as I defeated her while retaining more than half of my original pieces.

"Master, how is it possible? How did you learn how to counter all of my new moves?" She asks me, always eager to find some sort of weakness in me.

"The true value of a tactician lies in the ability to adapt to any changing conditions, while still being able to keep alive as many forces as possible." I speak from experience, having been deployed by several kingdoms during times of war.

"When will you teach me your fighting techniques? It has been a whole year since you showed me during our first meeting, so why have we only been focusing on tactical knowledge?" Torahime stands up, looking down at me as I do the same, her expression dark and barely hiding her impatience.

"Power and aggression are not the only tools of combat. Sometimes battles can be won without shedding a single drop of blood or even letting loose a single punch. If you are able to make your opponent surrender without violence, then the victory is all the more rewarding." I point the folded fan in my hand at Torahime and direct her to a soft grassy area against a tree for us to sit.

As we sit down next to each other, she leans against me and looks up at the morning sky. There's something mysterious in her expression, something uncharacteristic of her species. Her ears are drooped, instead of tall and alert like they usually are. Normally, she would enter an aggravated rant about her shortcomings with herself and what she should do differently, but now I don't see any of the negative emotions that she usually expresses. For the first time since we've met, I see her furry paws fidgeting as if she was actually deciding upon something. In this moment, I can only sense thoughtfulness coming from her as if she finally realized something that had been there from the beginning.

"Do you remember how we first met, when I was overtaken by my instincts?" She whispers to me.

"Of course. That was the first day you had known defeat and learned that there is someone even a princess like you cannot control." I smile at the memory, somehow content with having someone around who is as eager as myself in learning.

"I also learned what it was like to have someone you admire, even to _wanting_ degree..."

"You don't mean _that_, do y-" However, she cuts me off with her lips pressed against mine in a daring move that no one could've predicted.

The kiss ends as abruptly as it came, and Torahime apologizes before turning back to head home. I grab her wrist just as she gets up and bring her into another, deeper kiss which she returns wholeheartedly. I feel much lighter and clear-thinking now that I can finally resolve this sexual tension with her. Her tail pushes me closer into her as she thrusts her tongue through my parted lips in a greedy manner. Torahime explores every part of my mouth, taking in my every reaction while pinning me against a tree. We both hate to admit defeat, so I counter with an attack of my own, feeling around with my tongue for weak-points in this unbearable storm of emotion that she is stirring up.

* * *

It all ends not by her hands, but mine. Somehow, kissing her and laying down all of these feelings are making me remember the deep betrayal I try so hard to forget. She looks me in disbelief, almost like I did when I discovered the truth about human desires in war. Tears well up in her eyes as her hands grip my shoulders hard to keep me from moving. I can do nothing but avoid her eyes, those very same eyes that I am falling in love with.

"I'm sorry. I can't go any further than this, and I don't think we should be doing this anymore."

"Why...? Why? Why? Why?" Each time she says that word, the tears flow faster and everything gets quieter.

"You're not the only girl who has taken an interest in me before. I thought I had found love long ago, when I in the employ of a certain ruler. He sent his daughter to recruit me and she succeeded of course, but when I asked her to marry me, everything became clear to me. Her every move towards me was purely political, solely to keep me from leaving her family's service. The pain I felt back then is not something I want to repeat, so I ask you now, my princess: can you prove to me that you truly love me?" I need to know what her true colors are, even if it costs me my life.

"I can. I love you so much that I can't bear it any longer! I'll show you how much you mean to me. I'll become the queen of my kingdom, with you as my king. So please, wait for me. I promise that I'll come back for you..." With those final words, Torahime gets up and runs away from me without looking back even once.

"Torahime...I'm sorry for crushing your feelings with such a difficult task. If you really want me to wait, then I will wait as long as it takes." I whisper to the wind, hoping it will carry those words to my student, the Tiger Princess.

* * *

**A/N: **Waaaahhhhh! *Sniffle sniffle* That's such a sad story! That's some Clannad-level tragedy right there. Just kidding, there is nothing that can match the emotional armageddon that is Clannad. For those of you who were confused on the Jinko's name in this one-shot, 'Torahime' literally translates to 'Tiger Princess' in Japanese; at least according to my knowledge. I've actually made the ending for this one-shot, so don't get too sad. The next monster girl on our schedule is the...wait what was it again? *Flips through clipboard* Ah, multiple personality disorder aka **Chimaera**! This one has sooooooo much potential; who wouldn't want all of their fetishes (read 'preferences') combined into one girl? Anyways, I'll tell you more about the Chimaera I created next time, so thank you all for being with me again and don't forget to leave a comment below and drop me a message if you have anything to tell me. Thank you!


	2. Chimaera

**A/N: **"Tell me, is a person not defined by his/her fetishes? Can we not learn anything by what they prefer to have in a lover?" *Clears throat* My sagely wisdom aside, here is chapter 2 of the second one-shot collection! Today's guests are the lovable group-sex-in-one monster **Chimaera**, and...some normal guy we 'recruited' (read 'kidnapped') off the street outside the studio. Don't worry, he'll be _well compensated_ after today's performance. I honestly never gave much thought to Chimaeras before, so once I started doing research on them, let's just say I gained enough momentum to push the Mt. Everest back into the ground. Seriously though, when are you **ever** going to work with a species that is literally a combination of all your preferences!? Speaking of which, I should tell you what my version is made up- *Intern walks up to me and whispers something* "Huh? Yeah, I know that; I **did** make this chapter after all. Are you saying I'm an idiot? There's a reason why interns are expendable, as you'll now find out...**Werewolves!**" *Pack of unmarried werewolves burst into the room and drag the intern away* Ahem, where was I? Oh yeah, the Chimaera's personalities will be revealed in the chapter so we'll have to do a bit of reading before we get into my preferences. Everyone all set? Let's do this!

* * *

"Ugh...where am I?" I groan as my head aches with a searing pain.

I remember drinking while on a late-night hunting trip, but after that, I must have passed out. But that doesn't explain why I'm in a cave right now.

"Nya, you're finally awake!" A girl's voice comes into my ears as I slowly start to regain my focus.

"Wh-what? Who are you?"

My vision clears and I realize that I'm face-to-face with a girl. Cat ears rest on her head above a black winged-crown as I stare fearfully at my captor. She stares back with her odd eyes; one is a bright gold while the other is a deep green. I flinch when I see her break into a toothy grin that only spells out the trouble she has in store for me.

"Ohh...what fun we're going to have. I'll be playing with you all night, nyan!"

She stands up from me, allowing me to take in every detail of her body. It looks human for the most part, but there is a set of black wings coming from her back and a fluffy wolf's tail below. A piece of armor looking like a snake's head is attached to her shoulder, revealing a scaly arm in contrast to the other, more human one.

"She's really cute despite the extra parts, but I don't mind those at all. Maybe this isn't such a bad thing after all...oh no!" I shut my mouth before I say anything else as I realize that I was speaking my thoughts aloud in front of the girl.

"Oh? So you think we're cute, do you?" Her voice is the same, but the way she projects it has changed.

"Wh-who is...'we'?"

"We are your harem, Master. You may do _anything_ to us." Once again, her speech changes.

"Allow me to explain, darling." She reaches her hand out to me and lifts me up by the collar as I'm pulled into a deep kiss. There's no way for me to resist since my hands are bound by a tight rope, so I just relax and let the kiss go on. I can describe it as nothing but random as she alternates between sucking on my tongue to wrestling with it, even twirling against it. There's no set style for her kiss, but she uses each technique evenly, never satisfied with using one for long. I'm so lost in pleasure that I don't even realize it when she ends the kiss.

"Okay...what are you and do you happen to be available?"

"Nyan~, you really know how to please a girl. Our name is Alyss and we are a Chimaera." The first personality to greet me is now in control.

"A Chimaera? Isn't your species...unstable?"

-Slap-

"How dare you call us 'unstable', when you know nothing about us. We get along rather well with each other when necessary."

"Ehehe, sorry for saying something like that.", I rub my injured face as I continue, "So, what species are you made up of?"

The first one I met speaks up, "Werecat, nyan~!"

Then the next is "Anubis."

Followed by "Dark Valkyrie, noble Master."

Finally came, "Lamia, darling."

* * *

After a few minutes of staring at each other, Alyss turns me around and cuts my ropes, allowing me to stretch out my hands. Once I'm comfortable with using them again, she gently takes my hands and wraps them carefully in medicine-soaked bandages. I sit down with her against the wall of the cave

"So which one of you is the leader?"

-Slap-

"Ow, that hurts!"

"There is no 'leader' among the four of us. We are not so petty as to argue among ourselves. However, we _will_ take action against you if you speak so rudely again." This voice is obviously Anubis, who likely hates me by now.

"We apologize for our violent manners. Please, have some water." The refined Dark Valkyrie shows on Alyss' face as she hands me a cup full of water.

"So...why did you bring me here?" I ask before taking a long sip.

"Why? For sex of course."

"Buuuuhhhh!" I spit out all of the water in my mouth at the bluntness of the Lamia in Alyss.

"Oh, now you're all wet. We can't have that..." Alyss' Werecat side causes her to lean over me and press herself against my body while licking my cheek.

"Um...we're not about have sex right now, are we?"

"Of course we are." Alyss' four sides speak to me plainly as she reaches for my shirt.

I slide back against the wall as Alyss approaches me with a lewd smile on her face as she takes a handful of my shirt in her grasp. Then the most unexpected thing happens just as she starts to make a tear in my clothes: she stops halfway and pushes me away. Her face takes on a catatonic look, as if she's in conflict with herself, despite claiming that each of her personalities are in harmony with each other. Her hands hold her head as she recoils her body in apparent pain. I put a hand on her shoulder and she somewhat relaxes as I bring her face to mine.

"Alyss, please tell me what you're fighting over. I don't mind having sex with you, so just leave it to me." Honestly, I really have been taken in by her charms and her personalities only made a bigger impact on me.

"I have to know: do you like when girls are...submissive or dominant?"

"Aren't you both though?"

"Well, which one do want first? You're going to be satisfying each of us, after all..."

* * *

**A/N: **Oh, how do prefer submissive girls; only by a small margin of course. *Intern from before rushes into the room with barely any intact clothing* "Did you even bother to put clothes on today?" *Before he can retort, all of the monster girls in the cast eye him greedily and he runs back out to the werewolves* "Can we get some _couple's fruit_ for the cast to take home? Excellent work as always, girls!" Don't you all agree that this was a good chapter? I mean yes, there could definitely have been more, but I think it was sufficient in passing my high standards. For the next time, **Werebat** is making her first appearance in this series, so I hope you don't 'tease' her too much. *Everyone gives me a suspicious look* What? I enjoy tormenting interns, but I would _never_ bully a werebat, _especially_ when she's exposed to light. Really, I'm satisfied with just the simple things like placing bets when I force interns to fight each other, or betting interns in games of poker with the cast; not that you guys _need_ to know what happens around here. Thanks for reading and commenting! See you all in the next chapter!


	3. Werebat

**A/N:** Hello everyone, this is Pon the Intern and welcome to the **Werebat** one-shot. Director Kanto is currently...um..._busy_ _working out_ private matters with his wife, so I've been nominated to carry on in his stead. *Sounds of heavy breathing and meowing echo through the room* Unfortunately, it's only my second day here and from the stories I've heard, things can only end badly for me. *Several cast members stare at Pon lustfully* Anyways, as of now there have been many delays in creating the next one-shots, most of which have to do with the full-stories that are being made from Season One's one-shots. Director Kanto has deemed it fit to announce that **there will be pauses after the 10th and 20th one-shots in order for him to focus on the full stories**. **They will be released in this order: Dullahan, Scylla, Wyvern/Salamander (combination)**. Now for some comments that the Director left for the readers...nevermind, these all _suck_! "**What was that!?**" Oh crap, enjoy the chapter everyone! *Pon runs off to hide somewhere*

* * *

I'm terrified of bats. Not in a 'they creep me out' sort of way, but more like I could possibly have a heart attack if I am around one for too long. My fear isn't just limited to normal bats, but anything bat-like that may happen to cross my path. Imagine my inner horror when my friends invited me to explore a cave on the edge of town. Something about their smiles should have told me that this trip was meant to torment me, but I foolishly dismissed those claims when Mathis and Alexa said they would be coming along with their respective partners. Soon enough, I feel a little calmer as we enter the cave with a group of five and plenty of illumination.

"Come on, Gavin, try and keep up! Reece and I are gonna leave you to the bats soon!" Alexa teases me as she moves ahead with her boyfriend.

"You shouldn't joke around with him so much. He almost got snatched by that Werebat, remember? We were kids, so you probably don't..." Mathis tries to aid my fading confidence, but it's useless once he mentions the cause of my fear.

"I recall quite clearly, because that was the first time we met a monster. You also wet your pants, didn't you Mathis?" Alexa breaks into a wide grin as Mathis' girlfriend Katherine looks to be in deep thought.

"That would explain why he is so _fast-_"

"**Anyways,** we're here to have fun and to deepen our friendship with each other, so let's move on!" Mathis is quick to cover his flaws as usual.

I say nothing as we continue walking. I'm normally a quiet guy, so there's nothing really different about this exchange between us. It's always Alexa and Mathis arguing with each other while I observe and pick sides once they make their cases. Since our early days, the role of 'judge' has always been reserved for me. For now, I feel safe enough with our lights shining on much of the cave walls and we have yet to encounter any aggressive monsters yet.

* * *

"Hey what's that?" Reece points ahead to a small form on the ceiling.

I shine a light at the figure only for it to compress itself and fall to the ground. We all gawk at it, unsure of what to do about it. From the bat wings on her arms and the female body, there's no doubt that we accidentally disturbed a sleeping Werebat. She slowly gets up with shaking movements and rubs her eyes with her wings before glancing around at us. Monster girls have an innate instinct to know which males are taken, so it makes perfect sense when she pushes through Alexa and Mathis and rushes towards me. Panic seizes my body and I recoil on reflex with my light shining away from me. I can only shiver as my doom approaches and my heartbeat is reaching painful speeds while the Werebat's footsteps echo closer to me. Then I feel her collide with me, knocking me to the ground with ease...if she pushed instead of lightly tapping me like she is now.

Confused, I carefully relax my body and look at my attacker who seems more like she's leaning against me. She has tears in her eyes and stares at me with an expression of helplessness. I can only express surprise and mild contempt as my friends look at us with mischief painted on their faces. Before they bring their lights away from me, I grab the Werebat's hand and we run back to rejoin the group. We continue walking like this for a few silent minutes before Alexa speaks up.

"Well done, Gavin. I commend your sense of irony."

"That's not funny, Alexa. He would've died if he didn't shine his light at her. Speaking of which, what's your name?" Mathis point his light at the Werebat clinging to my arm, causing her to hide behind me to avoid it.

"...N-N-Noir..."

"Well, Noir, consider yourself lucky. That man you've got is afraid of bats, but now I think he's making an exception for cute girls like you." Reece's comment only confirms my suspicions of my shifting feelings.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry..." Noir looks at me, but I only raise an eyebrow in response, "I-I was the one who c-caused your fear. I-I'm very sorry for attacking you when we were children. I'll leave now..."

Noir starts to walk back, but I stick my foot out and trip her. Then I reach down to help her up, bringing her into a hug as well. My thoughts are scattered as quickly think about her carelessness.

_How dare she make decisions without considering how I might feel! Whoa, that doesn't sound like me at all. What is she doing to me?_

She looks up at me with pleading eyes before leaning in for a kiss, but I just turn my head to side for her to kiss my cheek. Then, I lightly press my forehead against hers before giving her a whisper of a kiss.

"Gavin, what are you doing?", Mathis walks up to us just as we part from each other, "Wait a minute...you aren't teasing her, are you?"

I nod, since that's all I've been doing since she joined our group.

"Are you really okay with that?" He asks Noir, who is still stuck to my arm.

"I-I don't mind. H-He got his fear when I attacked him as a kid, s-so it's okay..."

"No way...an aura of 'wanting to be teased'? Please, just stay away from other men."

"O-Oh okay. I don't mind doing that since you asked." Noir's deadly skill causes me to shine my light at her feet and make her jump in fear.

Thus begins my relationship with Noir, who will most likely cause me to do mean things to her as long as she stays in this timid state.

* * *

**A/N: **Well now that I've settled things with my wife, thank you all for being with us up to this point and I hope this chapter was well worth the _wonderful_ introduction given by Pon. Don't worry, I'm not mad at all that some intern selfishly stole the spotlight away from me while knowing that the author's notes are the only time I get to actually talk to you all; really, I think Pon deserves a _reward_. As such, I've used my powers of publicity to put out an ad for Pon, telling the whole monster world that he's in desperate need of a wife. I know, it's quite clever and very kind of me as an author. *Repeated banging on doors and windows* "Hmm...I wonder what that could be?" *Intern rushes in covered in sweat and hands me a clipboard* "Hmm...it turned out better than I thought." It seems that in the time I've been speaking, at least 100 monster girls have lined up outside of the studio. Before I go, the next monster on our list is **Arachne** and this chapter will put things into a new perspective, so try not to get too confused on it!


	4. Arachne

**A/N:** One-shot #4, and it feels great! The species for this one is the sadistic, but loving **Arachne**. Wait, 'sadistic, but loving...' doesn't that remind you of someone? Oh well, we shouldn't waste much time dwelling on it. For this chapter, I tried out a new technique that I've been thinking about, so I hope it doesn't get too confusing for you all. That being said, I'm afraid that this chapter is a bit 'fluffier' than most, so keep that in mind. However, it could be exceedingly good and I might not realize it. You decide for yourselves. Hmm...was there anything else I have to say... *Flips page in book* Ah, yes. **Requests are still open for those who want to do so****!** I think that's all the announcements, so let's dive right in!

* * *

"Please buy while they're still here! Expertly-tailored clothes made from freshly-spun Arachne silk! Requests for personalized clothing is accepted as well! Gentlemen, give these as gifts to your wives and they'll be the happiest in the world, guaranteed!" I shout to everyone walking in the district and get right to work in selling my popular clothing to the couples that flock to my shop.

"Do you have anything for men?" I stop as soon as those words reach my ears.

"Could you please repeat that? I don't think I heard what you said."

"Does this store sell any clothing for men?"

"I think I might have something for you, so could you please wait until it gets less busy?" I talk to him over the crowd of people gathering in my store.

"Okay, I'm just going to step out for a moment." He waves to me before exiting.

_This man might just be the one I'm looking for and I can't afford to lose someone this bold. Unfortunately for him, a man simply can't ask an Arachne for clothing and expect to get away. However, if he does try to escape, it'll be all the more pleasurable for me..._

I keep these thoughts in my head as I continue on with my work in running the store. Now that the trend in having formal weddings has grown, my sales have increased significantly with all of the orders coming in for custom-made wedding dresses. I've even made one for myself when I opened the store in the hopes of finding my own husband. Today, it seems that I will finally be able to put that dress to good use. I quickly find one of my married assistants to take over my post while I sneak away to my private room in the back of the store. Eagerly, I begin spinning hundreds of feet in webs and tie them into various traps, snares and nets that I can use to capture my target.

_He might have told me that he'd be back, but it's always just a ruse they use when they want to escape their fate. I won't let this one get away; he's far too promising. I'll set up a wire just outside the store, then maybe a net or I could bring him in personally with my own approach. Oh, there's so many options to choose from! I have to work quickly though, while he's still-_

"Elsa! That man is back, and he wants to see you!" An assistant calls for me from the front counter. This man is truly something I've never encountered before...

* * *

The store is really busy at this time, but it's not as crowded as it was in the early hours. Elsa, the Arachne owner, appears from the back rooms and skitters to me right away. This shop has many interesting pieces of clothing for all species, but it's really the male clothing that catches my eye. My cousin Alan recommended this place to me in a letter he sent while on vacation. He ordered a suit from Elsa, but left earlier than he had expected, so I am here to pick it up along with anything else that I might want. So far, my sights have been set on Elsa.

"Hello again, miss. I hope I'm not taking too much time out of your day." I smile warmly at her, which she returns in kind.

"It's not a problem at all. My name is Elsa, and I'm the owner of this store. You're the man that wanted to know about my male clothing, right?"

"I need it for a special occasion and I'm told that you have some of the finest-quality pieces available." I take hold of one of the elegant clothes on the shelves.

"Thanks for the compliment, but I'm sure there are better places out there..." She casts her eyes downward.

"I don't think many places have such a beautiful woman in charge." I give Elsa a comforting look, earning a faint blush from her.

"I suppose they don't. What kind of clothing are you looking for by the way?" Elsa asks me after a few unspoken minutes.

"An overcoat if possible; something thick that will keep me warm. Do you need to take my measurements?" Elsa is taken aback by my question, but quickly maintains her composure.

"If you have the time, please come with me into the back room so that I may do so."

I follow Elsa into the back of the store where she leads me into a spacious room with various lengths of Arachne silk lying around. Each roll is neatly spread out or rolled up and stacked neatly in one corner of the room. Among the Arachne silk, several glistening dresses are on display including a wonderfully designed wedding dress. It's pattern is simple and repetitive, but it expresses a constant yearning for love that could easily make any man, myself included, stare in awe-struck silence.

"Okay, I just need you to hold your arms out straight and it'll be over soon." Elsa's voice barely registers in my ears as I continue admiring the enchanting dresses she has in this room.

"About that wedding dress..." Suddenly my waist feels constricted as Elsa pulls the measuring tape with all of her strength.

"W-What w-would you l-like to k-know about it?"

"Is it reserved for someone?"

"Y-Yes, it is meant for a very special occasion."

"I see. Is there a man's suit made to match-ack!" Elsa tightens the tape again, this time around my neck.

"I don't think there is. No one has really seen that dress before, so there hasn't been a order placed to match it..." Elsa is blushing visibly now, but I can understand the meaning behind her words.

"...I'd like to place one, if that's okay with you." Maybe this is a hasty decision, but somehow it doesn't seem wrong at all. Elsa is a beautiful woman who I would like to see everyday, even if it's only in her shop.

* * *

**A/N: **Hmm...reading that chapter makes me want some Arachne clothing now. Oh well, since I can't bother to leave my work here, I know just the guy to send out into the potentially dangerous monster world. "**Pon!**" "Y-Yes sir?" "Go out and buy some Arachne silk clothing for my wife please." "Sir, t-those monster girls from last time are still out there..." "Just go." *Shoves Pon out of the room* Now that everything's all settled, let's see who tomorrow's heroine is...**Girtablilu!** Oh my, this is going to be good. Thanks for reading and commenting! Hope I see you all next time!


	5. Girtablilu

**A/N: **"Hey, Pon." "Yes sir?" "Stand here for a moment." "Okay." *Just as Pon switches places with me, he's covered in Arachne silk and wrapped up* "Excellent technique as always, Elsa." "Thank you, Drake." *High-fives, Pon gets dragged off by Elsa* Five one-shots down, twenty to go! Our subject for today is the 'assassin of the desert', who silently takes men and never lets them go. You know who I'm talking about, right? C'mon, say it with me...**Girtablilu!** *Silence in the audience* Really? You guys wanted to look like an idiot that badly? Sigh, you win this time. Girtablilu is a misunderstood species in my (professionally air-filled) opinion. Sure, they sting you and never let you get soft, but that's the only way they can be sure of their love. So, in order to have a chapter that's not all sex, I've added my own little take on things. Don't worry, no one's ever harmed in these one-shots and there's an important message to be learned here. So many secrets, so little words...okay, let's read!

* * *

"You really just do whatever you want, don't you?"

"Hmm...if you see it that way, then yes."

-Poke Poke Poke-

"Hahahaha! Stop, it tickles!"

'Quinn' is once again trying to inject me with her venom, the only thing stopping her being the cork that is stuck on her tail's stinger. She has never told me her true name, so I just call her Quinn for now. She is always giving me a perpetual glare as she continues to poke me with her stinger, and if it wasn't for the veil covering her face, it's very likely that she's frowning at me. I actually don't mind that she's doing this; it helps her vent at the very least. The fire between us is slowly dying out, but I doubt that the embers of her fury will ever be extinguished.

Without saying anything to her, I simply reach out with my hand and pat her head as she trembles in frustration.

"I'm sorry, but you seem to rely on your stinger far too much." I say it with a smile, earning a shiver from Quinn.

"...I hate you." She answers straightforwardly.

"I don't hate _you_, though. If you would just let men see your beauty alone, maybe you would be happier in finding a husband."

"I don't need to use my looks. I can just take a husband whenever I want with my venom." She crosses her arms over her chest and looks away from me.

"Tell me, have you ever seduced a man before or do you just resort to your venom from the start?" A sly smiles makes itself known on my face as I set up my tent.

"Of course I've seduced someone before, idiot. It just takes too much time to get it right..." Quinn shyly dodges the subject as she comes to help.

"I bet you just suck at it and don't want me to call you out...which I am." My provocation receives a sharp jab to my side with her corked stinger with anger set into her amethyst eyes.

I can only smile widely as she keeps trying to harm me after the tent is finished. I offer to set up an extra sleeping bag for Quinn, but she promptly leaves me alone inside the tent. After the sleeping bag is prepared and a lantern is lit, I sit for a while writing about the day's events in my journal. I've written down everything that's happened to me since my arrival in this desert, from experimenting new ways to eat cactus, to outsmarting monster girls, even swiping a few bottles of wine from a group of bandits. It's one of those very bottles that accidentally corked Quinn's stinger.

"...Hey you." Quinn pokes her head inside my tent with a mean look.

"Hm?" I respond, but barely make an effort to look away from my journal.

"We are going to see the Pharaoh tomorrow morning; no excuses." Then, Quinn leaves as quickly as she appeared.

"Okay..." I set aside my journal and blow out the lantern, lying down afterwards as I ready myself for the next day.

* * *

"Excuse us, I have to report to Pharaoh Datura; this man is part of it." Quinn explains to an Anubis guard once we're inside the ruins.

"Very well, you may pass." The Anubis looks at me with stern eyes, but doesn't seem overtly hostile.

Before long, we reach the Pharaoh's chambers and somehow, she is absent. There isn't much room for us to speculate where she is because the sounds of loud, rough, and unrestricted pleasure-making are filling the room. Quinn and I can only stand around in awkwardness as the Pharaoh's moans gradually get louder until finally we hear the sound of an explosive orgasm. A couple of Anubis appear behind us and move to the sides of the Pharaoh's throne just as she emerges from a curtain in the back of the room. Once she sits down at her throne, she gestures for us to approach and with a bow, Quinn speaks.

"My Mistress, I am here to report an issue concerning this human."

The Pharaoh shifts in her seat before giving a smile as she looks me over.

"Mina, you know it's okay to just call me Datura. You may do so as well, human."

I make a mental note to remember my companion's true name from now on.

"Um...okay...Datura?" I awkwardly call her name, which widens her grin.

"Now Mina, what seems to be the problem?" Datura leans forward in apparent interest.

"...This." Mina thrusts her tail forward to show the Pharaoh her corked stinger.

"Care to explain yourself, human?" Datura looks at me sternly.

"She tried to stab me with her tail, and all I had in my hands at the time was a wine bottle; the wine tasted much better than usual after that." Mina thrusts her tail into my side as a response.

"I'm sure it did. Unfortunately, I can't do anything to help."

Mina leaves the room with a look of hardship clouding her face. I go to follow, but Datura's guards stop me and turn me back to face her.

"Alan, why did you _really_ stick that cork on Mina's stinger?" Datura asks me in a honey-sweet voice. The fact that she knows my name is only a small testament to her magical power.

"I don't know what you're talking about. It was an accident." I try to pass it off, but against a Pharaoh, lying is pointless.

"Do not take me for a fool, Alan. I know everything about you, so I will ask again: why did you do it?" Her face has a much darker expression now and I can feel the magic in her voice.

"I want to try to change her. She relies too heavily on her venom to find a husband instead of using charm and seduction. I apologize if I have offended you by taking such an action." I sincerely kneel down before Datura and await her response.

"Stand up, Alan. Mina is a dear old friend of mine and I cannot condone your actions no matter what the reason. Therefore...please take good care of her. She's been lonely for quite some time, and I think you might just be the one for her. Let's keep this a secret between us, okay? If you'll excuse me..." Datura rises from her throne and disappears behind the back curtain, probably for more fun with her husband.

After I'm rushed out by the Anubis guards, Mina skitters to me.

"What did you two talk about in there?"

"The reason why you're so much more beautiful than your Pharaoh."

Mina pokes me again with her tail.

"Idiot." She says with a blushing face.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh my, that Pharaoh has more 'fun' than I do on weekly basis. Plus, her Anubis guards must be _very_ tolerant if they have to stand around listening to those moans echoing through the ruins everyday. *Pon returns shirtless* "I never knew you were so muscled under that shirt." *Pon glares at me* "Oh, don't give me that. Your assets are still safe. By the way, you've got to return home to your wife after this." "What!?" *I hand him a picture of his new wife* "Yeah, she came in while you were 'out' and asked for an interview to be your wife. Luckily for her, she brought a whole strawberry cheesecake as tribute for me, so I approved her request immediately." "You accepted a bribe!?" "No, it wasn't a _bribe_, it was an _offering_; a very delicious offering. Now get out!" *Pon gets kicked out of the room again* Well, that was fun. I got to enjoy the chapter and messing with my favorite Pon (read 'Pawn'). If anyone wants to provide tribute to me, anything strawberry-flavored is highly favored! *Ahem* As you can tell, I **really** enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the part when Alan gets poked (i.e. the whole chapter). Originally, I was going to make him the vacationing cousin of the MC from last chapter, but I decided that it would be a waste of words. Still, anyone else agree with me that you don't need gimmicks to find love? *Nearly all of the audience members raise hands* See, I can be an honest guy sometimes. Well, next chapter we're going to be dealing with one of those 'royal merger marriages' (which are stupid in my opinion), but since it's going to be a **Minotaur**, I'm not complaining. See you all tomorrow!


	6. Minotaur

**A/N: **Hmm...I'm feeling bored now. Pon's been gone for a week on an adventure with a party of heroes, so I've just been sitting around during work. *Repeated knocking on the door* I wonder if that's the succubus I requested for a new guest. *Opens door, Pon rushes in and slams door shut behind him* "Oh, you're back. Did you have fun on your little break?" "Can I please have more hours here?" "Sure, I'll even lend you this for the time being." *Gives Pon a piece of fur on a string* "What is this?" "It's a charm that I asked my wife to make for you. It'll ward off any monsters that approach you; just watch out for magic-users." "T-Thank you sir..." Now that Pon's back, I'm already feeling at ease with myself and you all know what that means. Yep, time for my mind to go back to its normal, crazy self. At this very moment, I could express my distaste for a number of things, but I'll leave it at that. We've got an actual prince for today, and he kind of acts just like me, so you can see why I used him. However, against a **Minotaur**, I'm not sure even he could do much. We'll see, though. **Oh, by the way everyone, I've removed the word limit to these one-shots. Instead, they will now be a minimum of 1000 words and will go on from there to practically any length I choose.** Enough talking, let's get into the chapter!

* * *

No matter how many times I hack at the training dummy, it's never good enough. With each slash of my sword, the dummy is worn down further, yet I'm still not satisfied with the power behind my blows. Fast attacks only scratch it, and heavy cleaves barely lop it apart...every technique only ends in failure.

_If only I was stronger...then I could show them all my power._

"Aster, hold your blade please." An aging voice comes from behind me.

"Father, what do you wish to discuss?" I sheathe my sword and turn my full attention to the elderly man before me.

"I think it's time for you to join the war. We're at a stalemate, but I believe you could tip the balance." My eyes widen at this statement.

"Thank you, Father. I will lead our troops to victory no matter how many stand against us. I will inform Commander Lowell that I shall-"

"No, young prince.", my father hold a hand up to quell my excitement, "You will not be taking control of our army; Lowell shall remain leader of our forces. You, my son, will be put in charge of a more _critical _role."

As soon as I showed my eagerness to fight alongside our troops, my father denies my destiny on the battlefield. With a sneer, I resume my training on the practice dummy, barely listening to him even if he is the King.

"If I'm not sent into the center of battle, then this conversation is pointless. I don't care how leisurely my new position may be nor do I care for my own safety at all. If I cannot meet the enemy head-on, then I'd rather withdraw from the war."

Despite my nimble slashes at the air, with one hand my father catches my sword and holds it down.

"Aster, you will fight the enemy; I can assure that. As you've always wanted, the most important and dangerous unit will be at your command: the Phoenix Unit."

"What is their purpose?"

"They undertake the most dangerous endeavor on the battlefield: assassinating enemy commanders." I pull my sword out of my father's grip and continue swinging freely against the air.

"Can't we use archers?"

"Archers are easily repelled if they fail; your unit will not have that luxury. For you, it will be success or death just like you desire."

* * *

"Are you really the bravest men that our army has produced!?" I shout to my unit of 200 veterans.

They are well-trained and experienced, but they lack the courage needed to succeed in our role. Many of them are powerful warriors, but none of them possess the inherent bloodlust that I'm looking for. Despite my inexperience, I show them the fury that I want directed towards our enemies. This intimidates them deeply, yet inspires them to strike furiously. I find it amusing that they start to call me the 'Blood Prince' after my vicious display.

Our training goes on for a week before they finally start to show promise in killing strikes. By now, I can comfortably lead them into a charge without any hesitation. The 200 that I started with have now been reduced to 50 after my examinations. With pride, I stand in the training fields to watch these few men who have the strength to face impossible odds.

"Prince Aster! Someone is here to see you." A knight tells me.

"Very well. Get back to your training."

With a nod, the knight leaves and I see a cloaked figure approaching me.

"Who are you and what is your purpose here?"

"At last...I finally meet the famed Prince." A surprisingly feminine voice comes from the figure.

"If you won't answer me, then..." I raise my sword towards my mysterious guest.

Then, without any sign of fear or concern, she lowers her hood to reveal beautiful red hair and smooth horns above a set of furry ears. I know exactly what she is, but for once in my life, I feel a subtle sense of wariness from watching her. My eyes widen at the sight of even more cloaked Minotaurs gathering behind her.

"What do you want with me?" I keep my sword raised as all of my men crowd behind me.

"My name is Valerie, and I boldly request to join your unit." All of the Minotaurs throw off their cloaks, revealing light armor beneath.

"There had better be an _excellent_ reason for this." I sheathe my sword and gesture everyone to follow.

"Your father was concerned about your troops, so he asked us to merge with your unit for future battles."

"I'll judge your worth for myself."

I draw my sword and swipe at Valerie, who blocks it with her hands. Another swing comes, but it misses also. This continues for a while as I let loose a flurry of powerful attacks, only to be blocked or dodged. However, just before I bring my sword down for another cut, Valerie' body relaxes slightly enough for me to take advantage of. I free my left hand from the sword and throw a shattering punch as my blade comes down. Amazingly, Valerie uses her horns to parry my sword and ducks underneath my punch, tackling me to the ground.

"Does that satisfy you?" Valerie asks me as we stare into my defiant eyes.

"F-Fine, d-do as you please."

"Excellent. Girls, find yourselves someone _fun_."

* * *

Listening to their instincts, the other Minotaurs all run after my men while shedding their armor at an alarming rate. Some of the men try to strike out, but their swords are unable to harm the Minotaurs who mount them nonetheless. Soon enough, our entire training session is ruined. Valerie closes in and kisses me as I turn back to face her.

"Well, your father _did say_ he would do _anything_ to keep you safe, and you _are _a handsome man..."

"Go any further, and your life is forfeit." I retort.

Valerie slowly gets off of me and helps me up. The sounds of pleasure are filling the field, but it does little to break my concentration as I glare at my new subordinate. She doesn't seem troubled at all, but rather pleased. I let out a low snarl in annoyance before stalking off to a bench with Valerie following. After a few deep breaths, I finally calm down.

"How many Minotaurs will be joining my troops?" I ask as I sit down.

"Including myself, 25 of us." Her tail swishes around, sometimes touching or rubbing against me.

"Can they fight, or will they just occupy my men all day?"

"They'll fight as long as I order it. Otherwise, they'll be loving their husbands. Speaking of which..." Valerie's tail starts to wrap around me, but hesitates with appropriate caution.

"What deal did my father make with you?" My eyes narrow at her in suspicion.

"In return for your loving embrace, I can guarantee you the support of my people."

"How is that possible? Aren't you just a mercenary?"

"My full name is Valeria F. Minotaurus of the Minotaur tribes." My jaw drops in shock as I hear that name.

"Y-You're the leader?"

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, my _fianc__é_."

* * *

**A/N: **I need to invite Prince Aster to a drink one day, because that man is _admirable_; I told you he's a bit like me. Come on, I think we can all agree that the ideal leader takes no sh*t from anyone and absolutely refuses to submit to others, even if they are female. Let's drop the subject there, though unless you all want me to explain my principles. Isn't it outrageous how 200 troops were reduced to only 50 after a week's worth of training? If some of you caught on, then that's fine, but for the majority of you who didn't understand: the Phoenix Unit is based on the Phoenix Program (look it up), but I changed it so it would resemble more of a 'berserker unit'. I originally made this chapter to be a conversation-based one, but this seemed much more..._enticing_, so to speak. I'm honestly a bit scared because right now all of the Minotaurs we brought in are _still having sex_ with the Prince and his troops even after we dismantled the set. I would get Pon to break it up, but he looks a bit traumatized at the moment; oh well. Be sure to come back next time for our next trip to the desert where we'll meet with a **Mummy** and hear about her stories of finding love. Thanks for reading and commenting, everyone!


	7. Mummy

**A/N:** *Drinking, drinking, drinking...JUICE!* Phew, this was a huge chapter to finish. I apologize for being so late with this update; there was about 3 different ways I could've gone with this. Believe or not, the potential that **Mummy** has is just unreal. Then again, most species can have deep stories if researched enough. I don't really know much, but ever since I removed the word limit last chapter, I've been feeling creative 'lightning storms' (as opposed to 'sparks') so much that...wait one moment. "Hey Pon!" "Yes, sir?" "Can you block the door please? Your _wife_ is coming..." "...!" *Pon quickly gathering random metal objects to barricade the door* "Hehehe..." *Shuffles up to Pon, points finger out* "Gaaaahhhhh!" *Pon erupts into a shower of electricity* Creative sparks...a stronger substitute for static shock. I tried a completely new perspective in this chapter, as you'll soon find out. Read on, my audience!

* * *

Another day in this miserable town and another group of children passes by my window. All I'm allowed to do in this house is sit around and watch the outside world slowly change. My mother tells me that it's dangerous to be around other people, but I can't help feeling jealous of the freedom they have. Even the privilege of being able to show their skin is something I'm envious of. I always ask Mother why we have to cover ourselves in thick bandages, but she starts crying every time she tries to explain it. She also doesn't mention what happened to Father, since I've never known him. Most of my days are spent just like this one, in the winter of 6th birthday, but I decide that I want to do something more exciting. As soon as I can, I quietly sneak out of the house to experience that white stuff called 'snow'.

Then I see him, one of the boys that I often see playing around outside of my window. He looks a bit thin, but his ruffled brown hair and his grinning face add a sort of warmth to his image. Blue eyes meet my gray ones as he comes running towards me.

"Hi there!" He greets me energetically.

"H-Hello." This is my first time ever speaking to someone outside, so my nervousness is already reaching new heights.

"I've never seen you around here before. Are you new in town?"

"...Yes, I just came here with my mother a few days ago."

"What's your name, Bandage Girl?" His smile gets even wider.

"I-I'm Artemis."

"Arr...tee...miss? That's hard to say; I'll just call you Bandage Girl." He turns around and takes a few steps forward.

"Please don't call me-" I try to politely tell him not to use that nickname.

"Hey, Bandage Girl, come on!" The boy starts running now.

"I told you, my name is not Bandage Girl!" I shout at the rude boy once I catch up to his pace.

"But your name is so hard to say..." It sounds like he's teasing me.

"The name 'Artemis' is not that hard to say."

"It is so! Can I just call you 'Tammy' instead?"

"...Okay, but only you can call me 'Tammy'!"

I don't know why, but it feels kind of good when he calls me that. Mother never called me anything except my given name, so it feels special to me that someone gave me a name other than 'Artemis'. I tighten my bandages and run with him towards the nearby town. All of the adults are busy stocking up for the coming winter, but the children simply enjoy themselves as we see the main road filled with snowball fights and small snowmen. Most of the children look at me with suspicious eyes, but then I notice several of them wearing white bandages like I am except with odd red stains on them. I quickly start feeling alone, but my new friend stays in front of me and explains to everyone that I'm the new girl in town. Then they all just go back to playing, like there is nothing else to be said.

* * *

"Tammy, follow me! I need to show you something!" The boy shouts to me, just as I'm enjoying myself with other kids for the first time.

"It was nice meeting all of you. I hope we can play again tomorrow!" I tell all of the new faces I've met today and run off after the boy.

He leads me through town on the main road, past all of the other groups of children playing in the snow. I feel disheartened somewhat, as every adult that sees me backs away in fear like I'm some sort of monster. A few of them look like me in that they have bandages sometimes, but they are all stained in that odd red color. The kids pay me no mind, but occasionally give me a quick glance. We keep walking on the road until we're far away from the town.

"U-Um where are you taking me?" I nervously ask the boy, who is still smiling warmly.

"There's a special place that I want to show you and this the best time for it!" He grabs my bandaged hand and pulls me along as we break into a run.

"W-Wait, why are you only bringing me? Aren't there other kids who want to see it?"

"Sure, but...well...you're kind of special, Tammy." He flashes a grin at me, and I start feeling warm in my cheeks.

"B-But you just met me today...what's so special about me?"

"Hmm...I don't really know, but I just feel that you must look really cute under all those bandages." His eyes meet mine and the warm feeling in my cheeks gets so intense that it feels like my bandages are burning.

We don't talk to each other anymore until we get to our destination, which looks like a lone angel statue. I had only heard of religion from Mother, but even then she's told me to stay away from it. It feels odd now, when I'm standing in front of a real religious statue. It looks more pleasant than evil like Mother described it. The boy clears some snow in front of the statue and pats the spot next to him. I accept his invitation and sit down next to him so close that our shoulders are touching. He doesn't seem to mind it at all, but I just can't stop thinking about it and the warmth in my face is now spreading to my whole body.

* * *

"T-This place is...very quiet." As I put my hand down, it accidentally touches his.

"Yep. It's my favorite spot when I need to think." He puts his hand over mine.

"What are you thinking about now?" I ask him nervously.

"I'm wondering what you look like under all those bandages..." He gives my hand a gentle squeeze.

"I-I'm kind of curious myself. I've never taken these off before and my mother always re-wraps them every morning."

"Can I...take them off?" He softly asks while taking my hand into his.

"..." All I can do is nod because I'm stunned by all of these warm feelings that I'm experiencing for the first time.

He carefully guides his hand around my face and feels around for a loose bandage. Once he finds it, he gingerly starts to unravel it from around my head, occasionally pausing to look at me. The bandages lightly fall away from my face and soon I can feel the boy's warm hands against my skin for the first time. Finally the last bandage is taken off, and the boy just stares at me with wide eyes.

"Wow...you're really cute, Tammy..."

"I-I've never seen myself in the mirror I before, could you tell me what I look like?" I'm sure he can see the heat rising in my cheeks as I refuse to meet his eyes.

"You've got short dark hair, and a small face. Your gray eyes look even better than before. You're definitely the cutest girl I've ever met!" His smile brims with confidence and I feel like I'm floating in happiness.

"Hey, could you touch my face again, like you did just now?"

"Okay."

His hand cups my face and instantly, I'm flooded with pleasant emotions. Everything feels warms and somehow tingly. Each of his fingers adds to the growing fire in my heart as I can only sigh at his touch. We remain like this for a long while, just until night starts to creep into the sky.

"We should head back now. Our parents are probably worried about us." He takes his hand away and brings me back to reality.

"Y-You're right. It's getting dark, too."

We walk all the way back through the town and make it back to my house on the outskirts.

"Hey, I don't think I ever got your name..." I ask my friend, who simply grins in response.

"You don't need to know it right now; we'll play again tomorrow!"

"Promise?"

"I promise." He puts a hand into his pocket and pulls out the bandages he took off my head.

"Y-You can have those. They'll be a symbol of our promise." I smile at the boy, who looks at me in amazement again.

"Thanks, Tammy!" He smiles one last time before turning back and running back to town.

* * *

"And that is how I met Daddy for the first time."

The little Mummy girl on my lap gives me a tight hug and looks up at me with the very same smile I fell in love with as a child. I brush some of the flowing brown hair out of her face and look deeply into the same gray eyes I gave to her.

"What happened after that, Mommy? Why did you and Daddy go apart for a long time?"

"Although I didn't know it at that time, Humans weren't very nice to people like you and me. They were very mean to us and didn't like the idea of Daddy and I playing together."

"You mean like Grandma did?"

"Not really; Grandma didn't like it for a different reason. Humans back then just didn't trust us and only like other Humans." I smile in understanding as to why my mother would cry each time she tried to talk about my father.

"Then, how did you and Daddy meet each other again?" My daughter looks at me with cute eyes, but I'm not easily swayed.

"That's a long story, and _you_ need to go to bed, little one. I'll tell it to you another time."

* * *

**A/N: **Something about telling stories to your kids feels special to me. I don't have children, so I don't know the exact feeling. I guess it's just fun to re-live past experiences and share them, something I'm sure all of you have done before. Still, I think this is the start of a beautiful new 'Renaissance' for the series because I can now express the full one-shots without making them overwhelmingly long. I actually wanted this story to go a different direction at first, but since I chose this instead, **the first version of this one-shot is now an expansion.** Next on my list is...oh my. *Smug grin* Another favorite of mine, **Valkyrie**! I'm going to enjoy this next chapter very much and I'm sure you will all enjoy reading it. Please comment, favorite, follow, etc. and PM me if you have any questions or something to discuss. Now, what else do I have left...oh right. *Pulls Pon up off the floor* "Pon, any closing statements for the audience?" "Does this charm you gave me actually ward off monsters?" "Yes, but it bolsters your bad luck to terrible heights." "Tell me that first next time, sir. I almost got killed 10 times on the way here..." See you all next time!


	8. Valkyrie

**A/N:** Jesu Christo, this chapter was tough. I seriously need three days to make it, like what's wrong with me? I didn't really have a problem with the story itself, but I never realized that **Valkyrie** is such a difficult species to work with. Once they start getting corrupted, that's easy, but before that they swallow up one thing that should be as abundant as air: time. And boy did this particular Valkyrie need it. Anyways, because I don't want make you read a whole lot (and because I feel rather drained at the moment), I'll keep this author's note short. Find yourself some popcorn and a good house seat, here we go!

* * *

My head rests against my knee as I stay lowered to await the God's word if it comes. I've waited 10 years for this chance to preserve the purity of the world. The priests in my town have told me stories of my father and his achievements as a Hero, but then he met a Valkyrie sent by the Chief God. My father and the Valkyrie were exiled after my mother died when I was a child, and now it's up to me to restore my family's lost honor. I slowly stand up and draw my sword, making the same oath that my father made before me.

A bright pillar of light comes down between me and the statue of the Chief God, knocking me back. I take a defensive stance as I cautiously approach the light. Suddenly a sword comes down at me, missing by a mere inch or two. I move to block the next blow as it comes again. Taking advantage of the slight pause, I step forward and kick back my attacker. As I regain my balance, the light fades away and reveals the identity of my opponent: a Valkyrie. She charges at me while I stand shocked, dealing a relentless flurry of slashes that I just barely block.

"Hold your sword. I don't want to continue this fight any longer." I tell her in a calm, even voice.

"You dared to attack a soldier of Heaven; the penalty is death." She also uses an even voice, but her sapphire eyes are cold.

"I only defended myself against your first blow. I do not intend to harm you."

"Defense or not, your excuses hold no weight against your crimes. Swift judgment upon you!" She rears back and comes in with a nimble thrust.

"On the blood of my father..." I start to recite my father's oath.

The Valkyrie relaxes for a second, but then continues pressing her assault.

"On the blood of my sons..." The next lines leave my mouth as I push her back with the side of my blade and knock her down.

Now, the Valkyrie has a look of surprise as she stares back at my towering form.

"All evil shall know justice!" I thrust downward at the Valkyrie, whose eyes are wide in amazement.

-Thunk-

My sword doesn't strike the Valkyrie, but the temple floor instead. Those sapphire eyes that initially looked at me with disgust are now watching me with deep regret and sadness. I put my sword away and extend a hand to the Valkyrie, but she waves me off.

"I apologize for my rude behavior towards you. I did not realize that you had summoned me, chosen Hero." She speaks in a whisper, carefully trying to avoid angering me.

"It's okay. You were right to attack me when I approached first with a weapon drawn. I'm glad we didn't have to make it any worse than it was."

"Why then, did you spare my life? It is as you spoke in your oath, 'All evil shall know justice'; Wouldn't it be right for you to kill me?"

"No, it wouldn't; I dislike killing." I take a deep breath for focus but as I exhale, the Valkyrie grabs my legs and pushes onto my back.

"You dare to shame the title of 'Hero'!? The Chief God only selects those with the courage to act, and yet you would refuse her gift!?" The Valkyrie angrily shouts at me while holding her sword to my neck.

"..." I can only turn my head, waiting for the Chief God to instruct the Valkyrie's next action.

* * *

As I hoped for, the Valkyrie lets go of my neck and helps me to my feet, clearly reminded of her role. I hold a hand out to her and stare into her eyes to silently convey my message. Seeming to understand, she accepts the handshake. From there, we plan what our first destination should be. I decide for us to investigate the forest just outside of town, where it is infested with monsters that grab travelers from the roads.

"Is the Chief God telling you anything about this forest?" I ask the Valkyrie as we stand at the edge of the tree line.

"...There does not seem to be any excessively powerful monsters here, but you should be on guard all the same." She holds up her sword and shield in preparation.

"This isn't something important, but...what is your name?" I draw my sword as we take our first steps into the forest.

"Lumina." She answers me just we hear some rustling.

"Watch my-oof!" I cough as I'm pounced by a Werecat.

"Nyan, what a nice catch today~!", she mews cheerfully.

"G-Get off me, monster!" I push the Werecat off and rush to my feet, drawing my sword.

"Foul beast, you have made a fatal mistake today!" Lumina slashes at the Werecat.

"Nyan." The Werecat nimbly dodges and jumps over each attack as if she was playing.

"Grr, stand still!" Lumina continues to chase the Werecat around the forest, occasionally getting her sword stuck in a tree.

"Why so serious? I'm only looking for nice husband! Nyan~!" The Werecat stops in front of me and licks my cheek before leaping away again.

"...!" My eyes widen and my jaw drops at the sight of Lumina's sword coming in for a horizontal slash.

-Slice-

Pain overtakes all feeling in my right side and my hand instantly clutches at her sword. My vision starts to blur and I can feel the blood rushing out of my wound. As I desperately try to steady myself, all I can see is Lumina's sorrowful expression, her hands covering her mouth in remorse as I finally allow myself to sip into darkness.

* * *

With a gasp, I wake up from near-death and sit up slowly. My head is disoriented and my vision is out of focus, but with careful breathing, I can regain my senses. I'm still in the forest, but it looks like I'm in a clearing now. Hovering over me are two monster girls who are looking at me with concerned faces. I recognize them as an Arachne and an Elf, but also as my saviors. However, just as I start to lie down, I realize that Lumina is not present. With considerable effort, I push myself off the ground and start walking.

"Wait! You mustn't move yet!" The Elf blocks my path, pleading me to rest.

"I have to...find...Lumina." I strain my voice.

"She's left you, it's pointless to look." The Arachne tries to reason with me.

"No...she wouldn't do that." I won't accept that Lumina would just leave me.

"Please, just get some rest." The Elf gently pushes me backwards.

"Your wounds haven't closed yet. Don't do anything stupid." The Arachne lowers me to the ground until I'm on my back again.

"Lumina!"

A bright flash of light envelops the clearing and for a moment, my body feels as light as a feather. I hear the clinking of metal as brilliant white wings appear next to me. The light fades away and there standing over me is Lumina, her sword pointed at the pair of monsters.

"Flee now, creatures, or face the wrath of Heaven itself." She orders in a low voice.

The Elf and Arachne both sprint away, leaving Lumina alone with me.

"You know, you didn't have to-"

"Shut up." She snaps at me.

"They saved me. I wasn't-"

"I said shut up!" Lumina shouts, dropping to her knees as she lets go of her weapons.

She then throws her arms around me and starts to cry.

"Lumina..." Unsure of what to do, I put my arms around her waist as well.

"I thought I killed you! I was so worried about you! It's all my fault..." She sobs into my chest, clutching me tightly.

"What's done is done. I'm not in danger anymore and I have you to thank for it."

"My Hero, I'm prepared to leave your sight forever for this-"

"No, I don't want you to go. Please stay by my side." I plead with her.

"W-Why? There's obviously others more suited to serve-"

"Because I trust you. You are the one Heaven sent for me, and you should know just how special you are to me."

I gently guide Lumina to look up at me and lean my head towards her. Knowing my intent, Lumina closes her eyes and comes to meet me in a slow passionate kiss.

* * *

**A/N: **My god, that was a long read. Unfortunately, now that I've read it, I can't help but think that it wasn't as good as my other stuff. Sure, it passed the rigorous standards, but I feel like it could've had _way more potential_. Oh well, this chapter is finally over and I'm not complaining. Next up on the list is the undead sorceress, **Lich**, and if you recall from the first one-shot collection, there was a Lich that I mentioned during the Zombie/Wight one-shot. Yes, I'm making a story about _that_ one; so this should be a lot of fun for me. See you all next time!


	9. Lich

**A/N:** "It's aliiiiiive!" *Stab* "S-Sorry, sir." "Dammit Pon! I had that pig revived so **I** could kill it!" "S-Sir, we're live." "It can hold for now! Meanwhile, Eva!" *A Baphomet appears in a flash of light* "You called, Big Brother?" "Take this man and teach him the _punishment games_. Then go back to your husband, kay?" *Eva giggles before grabbing Pon and disappearing with him* Ahem, what was I doing again? Ah, I doubt it was important anyway. So welcome to **Lich** one-shot, everyone! It's late, but if you've read my latest announcement, you'd know why (hint-hint...kyun!). But really, this was another difficult chapter like the last one. Lich is extremely fun to work with, but when you place her in the scenes that I made in this one-shot, you just can't help but beat yourself up over it. You'll see, eventually. F-Fine, you all have my permission to read the one-shot now.

* * *

The stack of books in my hand grows heavy as I take one more off the shelf. I haven't had much time to visit the family library, mostly due to my dad arranging marriage meetings for me at least twice a day. Most of girls are powerful and wealthy, but I never really feel a personal connection to them; all motivation is strictly political. So, both to give my dad a hard time and to find relaxation, I quietly excused myself from my first marriage meeting to come here. The books lining the dozens of shelves all comfort me somewhat, for I can take my time in here and go at my own pace. I set the books in my hands on a nearby work table and reach a hand out to grab another. Strangely, there's another hand moving towards the same book that I need.

My green eyes look up to this new guest and I'm greeted by clouded dark red ones. Standing in front of me is an elegantly-dressed woman with white skin. I stare at her for a while, admiring her pale-blonde hair and noticing how well it compliments those mysterious eyes.

"Um, excuse me?" She breaks the silence.

"I'm sorry for staring at you." I mutter.

"I don't really mind, but what interest do you have in this book?" She asks.

"Well, I need it to round out my reading list for the next few hours." I answer frankly.

"Hmm...would you mind showing me what you've gathered so far?"

"Please come this way."

I take her hand as she pulls out the book and lead her away from the bookshelves to my work table. With a gasp, she instantly sets upon my books, reading the titles aloud with various comments and praises my taste in literature. Her once-clouded eyes are now gleaming with enthusiasm and I can see a wide smile on her face she continues to inspect the books. I can't help but grin along with her all the while, until she eventually looks back at me in curiosity.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh nothing, except for the fact that there's someone else who shares in my interests."

"What do you mean? 'The Errors of Human Nature', 'The Eternity of Love', and 'Death's Grasp on the Living'? All of these are classics that I'm sure anyone would enjoy." She happily speaks to me, as if these subjects were second nature.

"Usually when I try to talk about these things, everyone ignores me."

"They just can't appreciate these philosophies like you and I do."

"Speaking of which...who are you?"

"My name is Ivana. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance...?" She hold out her hand, which I take in turn.

"Tomas. Forgive me for asking, but why are here in this library? Only members of my family are allowed here, and you don't look like someone I know." I narrow my eyes as I await her response, ready to act at once.

"I'm here for a meeting with the eldest son of the family, but since he wasn't present, I came here." My eyes widened at the realization that just came from Ivana's words.

"W-What was the boy's name?"

"Hmm, it began with a 'T'...Terry? Taylor? I can't seem to remember." Ivana rests her head against her hand as she ponders.

"Did your family tell you what he looks like?" I begin to get nervous as we both sit across from each other.

"He's about my age, a bit taller than me, dark hair with emerald eyes, and he has a tendency to get into trouble. Sort of like you..." Ivana leans forward across the table until she's inches away from my face.

"Ah, a-anyone could have those traits around here; it's not only me." I turn my head away and fold my arms, just as Ivana comes _even closer_ to me.

"The man is also a _avid reader_, so I'm told..."

"Uh...um...hmm...I-" I move my hands to distance us, unaware of the elaborate glass jar that Ivana placed on the table just moments earlier.

-Shatter-

"...?" Ivana's eyes become a deep misty shade as she slowly backs away from me to examine the broken jar on the floor.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see it-woah!"

The next instant, I'm on my back against the floor with Ivana sitting on top of me with a carnal haze filling her eyes.

"You just broke my phylactery...you know what happens next, right?"

"If that's how it going to be, then I'm not backing out either." In a whirl, I flip Ivana onto her back and smile as surprise spreads across her face.

"Huh? W-When did you get so confident?" She whispers as her face is set into a deep blush.

"I guess no one ever told you that I _never like to lose_..."

We meet halfway in a firm, passionate kiss as our instincts take over and the world around us fades into a blur.

* * *

About an hour later, we leave the library and walk down to the foyer, where our families are looking at us with alarmingly pleased expressions. Ivana and I exchange glances, then separate as soon as we notice that our closeness was probably causing the commotion.

"Mom, Dad, why are you all smiling like that?" I ask my parents as I approach.

"Hmm...what were those sounds coming from the library, Tomas?" Dad gets straight to the point and leaves me frozen in horror.

"I didn't know you became a brave young man, Tomas." Mom broadens my embarrassment as I feel my face redden.

"...Heh." My little brother Mathis laughs in acknowledgment as my eyes widen.

"Uh, we didn't do anything at all. Ivana and I were just commenting on our favorite books, nothing more." I try to act confident, but it's hard against family members.

"How do you know her name, then?" Mathis picks at the weak point in my excuse.

"Eh, um...crap.", my parents and little brother resume the grins they had before, "Fine, I admit it, alright? I kind of...had a little fun with her."

I look across the room to Ivana's family, but it seems the same situation is unfolding over there too. Ivana's looking at me with pleading eyes, but I subtly shake my head in defeat. Looking with more detail, I notice that Ivana shares a great resemblance to her mother, but looks nothing like her father. The thought of her being a monster girl appears, but I wave it off since all of my marriage meetings have only been with human girls; however, the thought is still there.

"Say, Dad, who exactly is Ivana?"

"Why don't we find out then?" Mom and Dad push me along as we walk towards Ivana and her family until she is right in front of me.

"Go ahead, Ivana. Introduce yourself...again." I can easily tell that her dad gets along well with mine, based on that sentence.

"H-Hello, my name is Ivana Rina Lunara of the Moon-Bathed Kingdom and I am a...Lich." Ivana's hands are folded as she looks down at her feet with a blush.

"Huh, I figured out that you were a Lich when you mentioned your phylactery; you are also too beautiful to be human. But...Moon-Bathed? As in the famous Moon-Bathed Kingdom?" I inquire, hoping that it wasn't true.

"Y-Yes...I'm the cousin of the ruler, Lady Viola." Ivana looks up at me with fragile eyes, as if she expects me to be angry.

"Oh, I see. Excuse me for a minute." I say, while desperately trying to stay calm.

I put a hand on Ivana's shoulder before walking back to my parents, specifically my dad.

"Dad, what the hell is this? I thought you wanted me to be happy, but you just want to use me to gain favor with the Moon-Bathed!" I'm almost shouting now, if not for my natural courtesy.

"Tomas, you know that powerful Human families are losing their grip. Why not join the monsters since they seem to be gathering all of the power now?" My dad's stern words don't stumble me at all.

"I love Ivana, but if you're going to bend that to your advantage, then I'll denounce my family name!"

"You leave this family and you'll have nothing good coming your way!" I hear Dad yelling at me as I briskly walk through the front doors with determination.

"...Tomas! Wait!"

I feel someone tugging on my sleeve just before I pass the front gate. I look down and see Mathis holding on to me.

"I'm coming with you." He boldly states.

"Hmph, alright. But I'll be supporting you from now on, okay?" I smile at him as we both take a step before being interrupted.

"You two aren't going anywhere; at least not without me." I feel someone's arms wrapping around my neck, but I don't even need to look to know who it is.

"I'm sorry. I really meant it when I admitted that 'I love you', but I just can't do it." I tell her in a soft voice before starting my stride with Mathis.

"You don't have to apologize...my parents want me to go with you." Those words make me freeze on the spot.

"What?"

"They both value love most of all; isn't that what we have?" Ivana takes my free arm into both of her as she rests her head against me.

"...Hahahaha! If that's how it's going to be, then let's go, you two."

With those words and our backs to our pasts, we take our first steps into the wild and free world around us.

* * *

**A/N: **A good story, if I may rate it from the average man's perspective. "Speaking of which...Eva!" *Eva appears again, holding an shaking Pon* "He was a lot fun, Big Brother!" "I'm sure he was. Did you teach him not to ruin my fun anymore?" "Yup! He doesn't like me very much, though..." "That's fine, I'll watch over him now. Thanks again!" *Eva disappears* "Now you, my friend, are a very interesting individual. I think a reward is in order." *Attaches a Valkyrie feather to Pon's charm* "Now you should be almost immune to Demonic energy." "T-Thank y-you..." *Pon passes out* Well, as I was saying, this one-shot was something I've wanted to do for a very long time, mostly because it ties in with some of my principles. Yes, I disapprove of political/financial/arranged/etc. marriages; I think marriage is only something that should result from love. I'm not sure how many of you readers would agree with me, but I'll make an estimate of about 85%. Up next for the one-shots is a heavily (and I mean _heavily_) requested species, this one is for all you tsundere lovers out there (myself included)...**Dragon!** Oh, the fun I'll have with this one. Please keep in mind that after this next one-shot, I'll be taking a break to work on one of the full stories that won in the last series' poll. Thanks for reading and commenting!


	10. Dragon

**A/N:** Finally, after about 1.5 weeks, it's here. I'm not going to explain myself since frankly, I have no reason to. However, I will tell you all the reasons why this **Dragon** chapter is so late in release: **1.** I'm on summer vacation (yay!), **2.** I got extremely worked up (in a negative manner) over females, and **3.** Reason 2 prompted me to enter 'Philosophy Mode', making me question/analyze the 'inner paradox' that I have (which I'll discuss after this chapter). This particular one-shot is also the first one I've ever done with a prompt, so it's probably going to be bad (or good, depending on your standards). You readers seriously will not believe how many requests I got for the Dragon girl to be a tsundere in this. Anyways, before that, I've got some unfinished business to address. "Pon!" *Silence fills the room as nothing happens* "Hmm, usually he'd be here by now..." *Ducks down just fast enough to dodge a barrage of shuriken* "Huh? Okay, very funny. Who did that?" "Me." *Pon appears from nowhere and stabs me* "Hmph, I should've done that long ago." "Oh my, this is mildly inconvenient." *Pon looks in horror as I calmly pull his sword out* "H-How are you still alive?" "My precious little intern...I thought you knew me better than that." *Roars wildly as the wound closes instantly* "W-What are you?" "Nothing special. Just a regular guy blessed with a _limitless_ will to live." *Pon crumples to the ground as I walk past him* "Oh, and Pon? Feel free to take a vacation next week. You're gonna need it."

* * *

I let out a long, audible yawn as the sun rises on the castle once again. Each morning, I always send a wish to the gods that I could be somewhere else, even though I live in this fortress. There's not much to do around here now that the country is in a monster-friendly state, not like a lot happened before then. Officially, I'm a guard bound to this place, charged with protecting it from any and all invaders; in reality, I'm more like a janitor. The five years I've lived here have seen more occupation than I can count on two hands and I've served under just about every leader from both the human and monster armies. Most of my days consist of nothing more than cleaning the castle, various naps, and occasionally going into the nearby town for supplies. The only thing that keeps me moving through these dull days is (very) likely possibility of a new occupant in the castle.

I stretch out lazily as I stare up at the dawn sky. My mood lifts considerably when I see one of the few entertainments that I have in living here: birds. There's plenty of flocks flying around here, which is why I always keep my bow on me at all times. This particular flock seems to have something large flying above it, but I pay no mind as I nock back an arrow and steady my aim. Taking careful and slow breaths, I wait for the flock to come just within my range. I let go of the arrow as soon as the birds come within 100 meters of the castle. The projectile soars straight into the flock as it seeks out a target. It flies deep within the flock, but somehow it misses all of the birds and veers towards the black mass behind above them. I see the arrow disappear into the unknown flyer, and moments later I see it jerk suddenly until it changes its course to the castle.

Instinctively, I dash down the stairs of the castle tower hoping that whatever it was won't crash directly into the castle interior. The sounds of crumbling stone and crashing furniture make me more worried as I hasten my speed, bursting out into the main courtyard within moments of my descent.

There on the ground I see my unfortunate victim sprawled out and shaking, but thankfully alive. I recognize it now as a member of the Dragon species as her icy blue scales shine brightly in contrast to the dull gray cobblestone of the castle courtyard. I inspect her body after taking a few steps closer, taking notice of my arrow which has lodged itself deep into her left side and pierced through her wing. I let out a deep sigh before kneeling down and lifting her somewhat light body. She isn't at all heavy, but her toned body puts on a bit of weight; nothing I can't handle. As I hold her on my back, her long blonde hair falls over shoulder and I realize how dirty it has gotten since she crashed into the castle. I make a mental note to run a bath, then carry her inside the main building while sighing periodically.

* * *

Inside one of the many empty bedrooms, I lay the Dragon girl down on a freshly-prepared bed and leave to get some of the medical supplies that I have hidden around. However. as soon as I get back, I see the room torn apart and the furniture in pieces as a vague scratching sound fills my ears. I only blink once before the all-too-familiar feeling of danger gathers behind me and a claw is pressed against my neck.

"Any last words before I bring you to your knees?" Her voice threatens.

"Sure", I swiftly throw my body backwards into my attacker and cause her to instinctively distance herself, "How much longer do you think you can fight in your condition?" I ask while turning to face her.

"Hah, these small injuries are nothing! I would worry more about-ohh..." She crumples slightly, allowing me to close in and lift her in my arms.

"You shouldn't have tried to get up so quickly. At least let me tend to your wounds for a while, then we talk."

"N-No, I'm fine. This won't slow me down at all..." The Dragon passes out, eliciting a sigh from me as I look at her with boredom.

I bring her back into the room and set her on the bed once again, fixing back all of the furniture afterwards. Of all of the occupants that this castle has experienced, this Dragon is definitely one of the more violent ones, but I tend to favor these types solely because they are the most interesting. Although I've never had a Dragon occupy the castle before, the massive pride that I see in humans still exists within this one. With one swift motion, I get to work on dressing her wounds starting with her side. Unfortunately, the scales covering her body make it difficult to apply the bandages. Without wanting to waste time, I instead move on to her punctured wing, swiftly plucking out the arrow that was lodged in there when she initially got hurt. I use some sticky gauze to cover the hole as much as possible while applying some of my (basic) healing magic to promote regeneration.

The wound closes, but it's paper-thin at best so I get back to uncovering the scales covering her body. About thirty minutes pass by before I realize how futile my efforts are, so I lightly shake the girl awake.

"...Mmm...what...?" She looks at me with sleep still dominant in her mind.

"Could you please remove these scales here? You can go back to sleep after that." I softly ask her, hoping that her suggestive state lasts.

"Oh...okay...there you go. Back to sleep..." She slurs her words as she lets her head fall back onto the pillow as her scales slowly recede.

"Thank you very much." I give her a few pats on the head before going back to work.

* * *

I yawn again as I slowly shuffle through the castle with a towel around my waist. A few hours have passed since I finished treating my new guest, and now evening is just beginning to set In while I go to take a bath. I take another step before, in a sudden motion, the ceiling above me collapses and the newly-bandaged Dragon girl drops down.

"Hi." She grins threateningly.

"Good evening to you as well. I see you are doing well despite your injuries." I give a slight bow before sidestep her and continuing on my way.

"Hold it", she grabs me by the hand, "Where are you going?"

"The bath; I need to keep my hygiene, you see." I lazily explain as I free my hand.

"I'm not finished with you yet!" She blocks my way again.

I raise an eyebrow in response, folding my arms in anticipation.

"What kind of favor do you need from me?" Her face looks troubled as she awaits my answer.

"I don't need anything. I only helped you because it was the right thing to do." I explain, picking up on her reasoning.

"That's impossible; no one just helps people out of kindness. You must have a motive."

"If you are really curious about me, then read this." I use some minor magic to materialize a small pamphlet and hand it to the Dragon girl.

"Hmm, 'Roland'...is that your name?"

"Yes, and be sure to carefully read about who I am. My duties will begin tomorrow, so please be finished by then."

With everything settled, I leave the Dragon girl in the hallway to read as I finally proceed on my way to a much-delayed bath.

* * *

The bath feels much more invigorating now that I've done something productive, but as I've learned, peace can never be everlasting. I lay there in the stone tub for only ten minutes before there is a knock on the door. Not wanting to pause the relaxing mood that I've finally eased into, I just keep my eyes glued to the ceiling as the door creaks open. I should have realized earlier that this Dragon would not simply sit still, but it's not like I entirely reject that fact; I welcome it actually. The door opens wider, accompanied by the tapping of claws on the stone floor as she draws closer to the tub. I let out a deep breath once the Dragon girl looks down at me, blocking my vision.

"What is it now?" I tiredly inquire, sitting up to face her.

"I never gave you my name, did I?" She smugly tells me, tightening a towel around her form.

"Ah, right. It just wouldn't do for me to call you 'Mistress', would it?" I reply sarcastically.

"_Anyways_, you may call me Athene." She smiles proudly as I raise an eyebrow.

"Okay...Athene. Is that all you came here for?" I slowly sink back into the water, but then Athene does something I've never experienced: she drops her towel and climbs into the tub.

"Uh...um...what are you doing?" I can only stutter as I watch Athene with wide eyes.

"D-Don't m-misunderstand me. I-I only want to get to know you...b-better. You should be th-th-thankful that you get to bathe with me, Roland." Athene looks away from me with a blush.

"I never did get your thanks for treating you. Let's _discuss_ that, shall we?" I tease as I lean forward with my hands on her bare shoulders.

"G-Geez, a-a servant s-shouldn't be doing such things to his m-m-master..." She protests, but her body says otherwise.

"You must know that I don't like being teased by now. So why tempt me here?" I grin as I unbind myself from all of the usual aspects of my personality.

"I-I-I w-w-was just f-feeling lonely, idiot." Athene blushes even deeper as she wraps her arms around my body.

"I won't let you be lonely then. I'll always stay by your side as long as you're here."

Athene and I have an arousing bath together as we start to understand each other more intimately.

* * *

**A/N: **Again, I can't stress enough how...borderline apologetic I am. Those three reasons I gave should be enough, but I didn't really explain #3, did I? Well, I can't really say it explicitly since there will be a _massive_ backlash among the females readers (yes, I know there's some; there's _always_ some.). Okay, here I go: there's a paradox surrounding this entire series (and the last one) that I have which happens to do with my opinion on women in general. Normally, you all would assume that I more-or-less worship women (or at least favor them greatly) because I write these one-shots; in reality, I feel the complete opposite. So if I dislike women, yet make these one-shots, then does that mean I'm looking for the perfect woman or is it a testament to my true opinions on them? Whatever it may be, you guys are allowed to discuss is either in the comments or with me personally; I'm curious about it myself. Now that I've addressed that, I have a request that I'd like to force onto all of you guys: **please don't give me special conditions for your suggestions.** What I'm talking about is asking for the heroines to have a certain personality, such as what many readers did when they requested this Dragon one-shot. Everyone wanted it to be a tsundere chapter (and I understand, given the species), but putting a limit on my creativity severely lowered the quality of my work as I'm sure you all noticed when you read it. So, that's about it. Keep this a secret, but next chapter will give us a look into Pon's vacation and how much trouble he seems to call to himself whenever he's out on his own. I've also arranged for his 'wife' (you know, the one who gave me a cheesecake offering) to meet with him in whatever town he decides to visit. This should be a fun chapter, considering his 'wife' is a **Youko**. Ooh, I'm getting so excited that I can hardly wait! Thank you all for your patience with me on this one-shot. I assure you that I don't plan to be this late again unless important issues come up. Please comment below if you'd like, but don't be too serious; we're here to have fun after all!


	11. Youko

**A/N: **Ah, the sweet disgusting taste of caffeinated water with bitter beans mixed in; I'm talking about coffee, of course. Trust me, don't ever let me drink coffee. Everything will go to absolute hell if that happens. Anyways, since I drank some today, I'm working at twice the normal pacing and you all know what that means: my mouth has even less of a filter than the non-existent one before! The joys of my mildly sociopathic tendencies has never felt so amazing before today. Well enough about my personal life, we're all here for one thing, right? Begin shouting in 3...2...1...**Pon's chapter!**, or in the official sense, the **Youko** one-shot. Someone asked me to do a little something for my beloved (abused) intern (plaything) and I accepted, knowing full well of the respect (degradation) that I hold for Pon. "Excuse me for a second, everyone." *Goes offstage for a few minutes, the sounds of cracking bones and screaming horror fill the studio* "Don't mind the red stains, it's just some 'punch' that I drank. Also it seems that one of my employees has resigned from working on this series, so I'm now accepting applications for Censoring. Be aware that I like to _randomly_ give out _affectionate_ _headbutts_." Too bad I sent Pon on vacation last chapter; he's really good at medical stuff. Oh well, I'm sure Pon won't mind that I sent a ninja spy to stalk his every movement for this one-shot. Please, make yourselves comfortable while I run an 'investigation' on the former head of Censoring for the series.

* * *

Finally, after one year of working for that jerk, I am granted my wish of a long-overdue vacation. He told me that I could go wherever I wanted, so what better place could there be than my hometown in the Zipangu region? I got here a few days ago via caravan, and so far nothing much has changed since I left for the cities. The town is still the same simple tourist destination as it's always been, making it a perfect spot for my vacation. Most of the buildings in the area are set up as some sort of inn or resort, but then there's the occasional specialty store which I've always enjoyed in my youth. As I start walking in on the main road, the scent of local cuisine hits me in waves and my mouth starts watering as tears start to form in my eyes; I'm finally home after 10 years on my own. I stand stunned for a few more precious minutes to take in all of the sounds and smells that I missed for so long. Everything in the city seems so bothersome when I compare it to the familiarity of home.

The first thing that I do is find a place to stay, preferably close to my family home towards the edge of town. I approach a tall, but hospitable-looking inn and quickly enough, I see the elderly owner sweeping near the front gate.

"Hello madam. Does your inn have any open rooms at the moment?" I ask as I walk closer.

"Hmm, I think we have just one room left if you don't mind sharing with a stranger." She replies as she studies me with wise eyes.

"Not much changes in this town, does it?"

"I'm afraid we don't really enjoy change around here. This town is deeply-rooted in traditions that are far too important. Say, boy, have you been here before?" The woman cups her chin as she continues to look me over.

"Actually, I used to live here about 10 years ago-"

"That's it! You're Asakura's boy! The one who left to be a hero!" She shouts aloud, attracting the attention of dozens of villagers.

"Please, just call me Kisuke. I'm not really worthy of being known as the Asakura heir-"

"Nonsense, your family is legendary around these parts!" A villager protests.

"The hope of our village has finally come home!" Another cheers.

"Asakura-sama!" A group of village girls calls out to me.

"..." I can only stand in complete shock as the whole village practically descends on me.

I am then dragged around the town by several prominent figures in town, most of whom my father knew but I did not. Essentially, everyone is ecstatic about my arrival ever since I left after being named a hero for something I did in my childhood. The troubling part about it is that I can't seem to remember what I exactly did to be chosen as a hero. No matter how much the townspeople tell stories from my childhood or how often they take me to my favorite places, it doesn't get any easier to recall what I did in my days living here.

* * *

Finally after a long day of revisiting my still-clouded past, I make my way back to the inn where all the commotion started. The old woman is still outside despite the evening hours, so I ask her again for a room to stay in. She offers to evict the current occupants of the highest quality room, but I stop her by convincing her that I am fine with sharing the one open room that she told me about before. I take the key and head up a few flights of stairs to my room. Opening the door reveals a simple room decorated with a tradition Zipangu style with just one area for dining, entertainment and of course, sleep. My roommate is oddly absent, but I'm sure he will appear at some point. However, despite all of the chaos that happened to me today, I don't feel the least bit tired. On the contrary, all of the traveling around has given me a wish to explore and experience all of the attractions that I could never really understand as a kid.

The first thing in my mind are the hot springs that this particular inn is famous for. I undress and fold my clothes into a pile near the corner of the room and head into the hall, grabbing a towel from a hanger on the wall. The other guests passing by pay no mind to me, a welcome change compared to the villagers who assaulted me earlier. A few quick turns later, I make out the familiar blue and pink cloths marking the separation between male and female areas except for the fact that they are both two halves of one banner with the word 'onsen' written on it. Despite my normally reserved attitude towards women, I'm curious to discover the appeal of 'mixed bathing' ever since I heard about it from my boss in the city.

"_Listen up, man, because I'm only gonna say this once: do mixed bathing."_

"_...Huh?"_

"_Seriously, there's nothing better than sharing an all-natural bath with a potential one-night stand! I got 'acquainted' with several important people that way. Hahahaha!"_

"_Whatever you say, sir..."_

I don't particularly think of him as someone who's allowed to exist, but he is not an evil person by any standards; at least not from my experience. However, this particular piece of advice sends shivers down my back from equal parts anticipation and caution. Without any more hesitation, I take in a deep breath and pass through the doorway ignoring all of the other changing guests, stopping once I feel the rocky ground under my feet. No one else seems to be in the springs right now, more like it seems that everyone was just about to leave based on what I saw (and didn't) as I passed through the changing room. Brushing off the slight loneliness surrounding the springs, I throw my towel aside and step into the warm, relaxing water with ease. I breathe a sigh of relief and stretch myself in pleasure as I quickly feel rejuvenated in the hot spring.

-Splash-

Suddenly, I feel the vibrations of another person entering the water and wading closer to my location. I turn away out of respect, but then something furry touches my neck. I cringe and shuffle away from the guest, but the furry feeling never leaves me even when I duck underwater. Finally, I turn around to face my tormentor and I'm met with the sight of a woman with fiery red hair. Her most striking feature is the set of fox tails that surround her; I count four in total. I cautiously let my eyes wander downwards and feel my cheeks flush at the sheer volume of her chest. This is an alarming situation, mostly because of the necklace that I wear at all times. When my boss gave it to me, he told me that it will repel monster girls, but I should've known that he would trick me like this. As I stand there gawking at her gorgeous figure, her soft, but cheerful voice breaks the silence between us.

"What do you think? Like what you see?" She leans forward, letting gravity take hold of her figure.

"U-Um...you are quite attractive, miss." I slowly try to distance myself, but it seems impossible with her almost rubbing herself against me.

"Thanks. You don't seem to be lacking either, stud." She gently slides a finger down my bare chest while coming ever closer.

"You seem to be getting over-familiar with me. I'd appreciate it if you stopped." I boldly state, trying to resist her advances with all of my willpower.

"You mean you don't remember? I guess I'll have to show you..." She whispers before backing away from me.

I watch as her tails shoot up and small blue flames start to appear around her. In a flash of light, she disappears from sight. I blink several times to confirm her absence, but then a small fox jumps into my chest, prompting me to hold it in my arms. It's red fur looks very welcoming and once it rubs its head against me, I have no choice but to lovingly pat its head. This sensation brings some images to mind: an injured animal, a caring boy, and both of them curled up as sleep approaches.

"...Yuuko..."

"That's right. We were best friends all those years ago, when you saved me." The fox coos softly as it leaps out of my arms and, in another flash of light, transforms into the Youko that I saw previously.

* * *

"My memory is still a bit fuzzy. What exactly happened then?" I ask once Yuuko once we are back in our room; as fate would have it, she is the one that I am sharing the room with.

"You came across me one day in a meadow when I lay injured. Back then, Youko like myself had to stay disguised as foxes to avoid suspicion; it didn't help us against other animals though." Yuuko's face clouds with ominous emotion, but brightens as she continues her story.

"You brought me home with you, bandaged me up, even ate meals with me until I was recovered; it felt like I instantly became part of your family.", Yuuko hugs my arm as she looks up at me with adoring eyes, "And...I fell in love with you because of that."

"We were both kids at that time. There's no way you could have been sure." I weakly try to resist her advances.

"Kisuke, your family knew I was a Youko, but you protected me all the same; such kindness is rare for this village." Yuuko's tails stroke me affectionately in various places as she leans against me.

"I was only doing the right thing; anyone could understand that..." I humbly dismiss her claims.

"Please, Kisuke..." Yuuko stares into my eyes with tears in her eyes.

_Damn, she's just too cute when she looks at me that way! I remember everything now, but can I really date her? It's been 10 years since we last saw each other, we might have grown apart by now. However, deep down I think I feel the same way that she does; I might actually love her..._

"Yuuko", I begin, "I...I...I accept your feelings."

"...!" Yuuko pounces me, causing us to fall onto the floor.

She's making a sound that is a mix of crying and howling, but I can tell that she's too happy to say anything in words. I gently pet her head, whispering words of affection while sharing in her happiness. Once she calms down, we kiss with all of the pent-up passion that was left to build in the years we've been apart. What started as a vacation for me is now the blooming of a beautiful flower whose seeds I planted when I first took Yuuko into my life.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that was quite the experience. Even I didn't know that Pon had this side to him; he always seems...distant. Of course, I know his real name, but I still call him Pon for simplicity's sake. *Everyone in the audience stares* What? I just simplify everything to the understanding of a child; that's how my mind works usually. Anyways, now that I mention it... "Pon, get in here!" "Yes sir?" "How was your vacation, huh?" "It was...fine. Nothing special, really." *I grin like the Cheshire Cat* "Oh really, then did you know that I sent your wife the location of your vacation spot?" "...**You what!?**" "Oh, you met her then?" *Pon takes deep breaths to calm down* "I don't think there was anyone calling herself my wife-" "I never mentioned what species she was, did I?" "N-No, I don't think you did..." *Pon's face freezes in shock as I show him the completed application from his wife* "Y-Y-Y-Y-" "Yep, Yuuko the Youko. Did happen to meet anyone like that on your trip?" *Pon clenches and relaxes his hand several times* "Mr. Kanto, may I say something?" "So long as you understand my thought pattern, go for it." "I don't know whether to hit you or thank you right now..." "Hmm, that _is_ a problem. Why not thank me while hitting me?" *Pon narrows his eyes* "I think you'd probably enjoy that, so I'll just go somewhere else for the rest of the day." *Pon leaves* Oh well, that was fun, just like writing this chapter. This brings me to another tough decision that I have with myself and I'm sure all of you can agree with me in some way or another: cats or dogs? More specific to the theme, **Werecats or Werewolves**? I'm not talking about the species, I'm referring to the families (species _and_ subspecies). This isn't really a big issue itself, I'm just kinda curious about it and I wanna know what you guys think on it. Please comment below on your choice and gimme a reason if you want. We're all civil here, so let's get into some philosophy when discussing, okay? Oh by the way, the next one-shot in the list is **Ryu**, another popular request, so be sure to read it!


	12. Ryu

**A/N: **What's up, people? Another one-shot's coming your way, and it is _long_. I did mention that there is no limit to the length of these one-shots, so if you're a.) cursed with short attention span or b.) don't have time, then at least read a little bit before doing whatever else you have to do. **Ryu** is a bit of an unknown species for these one-shots, mostly because there is a _ton_ of character development needed; or so it goes in my mind. You could say that this is a full story, but then again, that's what one-shots are all about. Anyways, more importantly, this is the start of a two-part miniseries featuring the male lead for this chapter. I'll explain it more in-depth at the end, so for now, enjoy the story!

* * *

The metal bars feel weak against my blows, but they never seem to full break away no matter how much strength I put against them. One mistake overthrew the entire empire that I had built and now I can only watch as my comrades are being converted one by one. How can they simply reform themselves after all that they pledged for? We had money, power, women, and yet those bastards still choose to abandon a life of freedom. I sit down in front of the door to my cell, simmering silently as I watch another guard scurry by from the consistent killing intent that leaks out from me. I can think of nothing but revenge against the one who tore apart my whole gang without so much as a wave.

"Magnus Silverine, time for your trial." One of larger guards calls my name, opening my cell without hesitation.

"..." I consider a vicious attack against the man, but I don't have any reason to aside from stealing his sword.

"This way, please." He politely asks, so I decide to follow his commands until I can find the best moment to escape.

He leads me past all the empty cells in the jail, looking back periodically to confirm my presence. I keep up a facade of boredom as we walk, thinking about what kind of 'prizes' I can snatch up on my own in this town; I didn't become a bandit through kindness, after all. The guard drags me along by the chain attached to my wrist bindings, staying close to me to make sure I couldn't pull off some unexpected technique to escape. A few more steps upward on a set of stairs and I am blinded by harsh sunlight. Then I feel pain course through my head as my vision turns a shade of red. The guard blocks the light and my assailant with his body, helping me to my feet slowly. I wipe away all of the blood from my face and get back on my feet to glare at the person who struck me. My hand is nearly crushing a rock in anger as I memorize my attacker's face for later.

_Average build, red eyes, brown hair, light skin, scar over left eye...he gets a broken chest._

If my glare could inflict terror in this man, he doesn't show it. Instead, he calmly turns away from me and walks on to go about his day.

"Are you alright, Magnus?" My helpful guard asks with genuine concern.

"Hmph, how many more will come after me?" I respond, directly addressing the issue.

"Well, apparently the whole region is riled up. I hate you too, but I'll do my duty all the same." He pulls me along by the chain and we start walking again.

"I'm glad everyone's so open about their opinions." I blankly comment.

"From what you did, I'm impressed that no one is trying to kill you yet." The guard sarcastically tells to no one in particular.

"It takes leadership to acquire fame from small deeds."

The conversation ends there as the guard cautiously leads me through the main village, shielding me from the thousands of glares and equally deadly projectiles that are thrown.

* * *

We finally stop at our destination: a tall stone stairway that leads to the village's shrine located at the top. Without words, the guard obediently removes my bindings and I stretch out my limbs by launching a few strikes in the air. The guard looks on with growing anger as I slowly recall my years of experience in unarmed combat. Finally having seen enough to push him over the edge, the guard puts the tip of his sword against my side to make me stop.

"Listen, because I won't be so polite from now on. At the shrine on the top of the stairs, the village mystic is living there. She is in charge of our moral affairs, effectively making her the judge of your fate. You are to go see her and speak with the utmost respect, because you will face death if _anything_ should happen. You have gone far enough without retribution and now that time has come. I hope you get what you deserve, bastard." The guard shoves me forward, knocking me off-balance enough for me to crash my body against the stone steps. Without another word, he angrily stomps off back to the village jail.

"...Hmph." I have nothing to say about the situation, but I consider it a blessing that the guard was furious with me. He didn't notice at all when I stole his secondary dagger as he pushed me. I could easily escape from this village and re-form my gang, but the guard's words made me curious about what sort of person this mystic is to have garnered such respect among everyone.

_I hope she's cute._

With that thought in mind, I ascend the stairs.

As I climb each step, my body feels heavier and heavier almost like an expanding boulder is chained to my ankles. Once I reach the shrine, I can barely stand up but I persevere to reach the central complex.

"...Help...please...help..." I managed to softly cry out as I feel even more oppressed by the imaginary weight.

"Do you happen to be armed, by any chance?" A feminine voice sounds in my ears as I look up to see a Ryu standing over me.

"Da...Dagger...left...pocket..." I tell her.

"Please, allow me to dispose of it." She leaves my field of view and goes around to my side, fiddling with my belt to remove the stolen dagger.

"Hurry...please..." I choke out more words as the Ryu takes her time.

"...Okay, it should be easy for you to stand now. Please take it slow, though."

* * *

I gingerly move my legs and my arms, carefully checking for any broken bones. Finding none, I gently push myself off the ground and stand up to face my savior. The Ryu is strangely calm, considering my life was in danger just now. It's almost as if this happens quite often here.

"Thank you, for saving my life. I wish I could repay you, but I only barter with favors, so..."

"That's fine. I also prefer to trade favors, especially after _all you've done_." She smiles warmly at me, unnerving me above all else.

"Yeah...I was told that I would meet the village mystic up here. That's you, isn't it?" I sheepishly refuse to meet her eyes.

"Yes, and it's a pleasure to meet you, Silverine-san." She dips her head low in a graceful bow.

"Magnus is fine. And your name?" I follow her example and bow.

"Kasumi. Do you know why you are here, Magnus?" Kasumi starts slithering around the main shrine building.

"Something about divine retribution, right?" I reluctantly follow behind her, curious about my fate here.

"You and your gang have been charged with theft, extortion, kidnapping, embezzlement, and assault. By common standards, you should be facing the death sentence." She explains with a calm, almost pitying voice.

"If that's what you decide-"

"_However_, seeing as how you've managed to escape justice for so long, I've taken it upon myself to mete out your punishment: you will live here with me until you have proven that you are a changed man." Kasumi looks me over slowly like a predator does to her prey.

"I don't appreciate stares, even if you're a Ryu." I stare back defiantly at her ruby eyes, ignoring the warning that the guard gave to me earlier.

"Don't worry. I don't hate you, so there's no threat to you at all. On the other hand, I can't ignore the evil you've done across the region. Personally, I'm interested in your experience as a bandit leader." Kasumi sits down under a blooming sakura tree and invites me to join her.

I sit down across from her, trying to find out her true intentions just like she's doing to me.

"It was a complicated life, mostly. Anything particular you wanted to know?" I simply look into the distance, not bothering to face Kasumi.

"Why is it that your former gang members are so easily reforming? I've never seen such men start behaving in so short a time..."

"That's because we **never killed or injured anyone**. I knew the consequences of taking a life, so I held a strict leadership." I hear Kasumi shift in her seat as she turns to look directly at me.

"Weren't you worried that some people would ignore you?" She whispers to me.

"...'Those who kill would be left behind to the victim's loved ones.' That was the rule we all agreed on, and we honored it; murder is the first of many evils."

"...I never knew you were so wise, it's...attractive in a way."

"Don't act on those feelings. I'm not worthy of romance, after all I've done." I cast my eyes downward in slight despair.

"I'm also curious about your activities. What did you steal?"

"Money, that's all. Just physical currency, no material possessions, no pets; nothing but money. As for the kidnappings, I carried them out personally and only targeted young orphans with little existence in their surroundings." I lean my head against my hand as I sigh at the memories.

"You only took things that hurt people the least."

"Exactly. I wanted my gang to flourish without hurting people."

* * *

I stand up with a bitter taste in my mouth and offer a hand to Kasumi, who gladly accepts it. Night is starting to set in, reminding us of how long we've actually been talking to each other. She leads me inside her home and shows me to the room I'll be staying in while under her supervision. It's a very simple setting: spacious, empty like my old jail cell, but far more comforting. I crack a small hidden smile at the sight, grateful for Kasumi's loving hospitality. The bedroll set in the middle of the room looks inviting, but I leave the area to follow Kasumi as she tugs me along to her room next door. There's virtually no difference in the set up of our rooms, but I spot a tiny golden scroll hanging above her closet door. It's probably a memento of sorts and of little value to me otherwise. With a bow, Kasumi gently herds me out of her room and advises that I sleep early tonight. Without much hesitation, I lean against her closed door to weigh out the different thoughts attacking my concentration.

_Is she really attracted to me even though we just met? What is it about her that stands out from all the other girls I've dated? She's definitely the most beautiful woman I've seen, without a doubt, but am I really that shallow? Magenta hair, luscious green scales, those rubies for eyes...what does it all mean?_

I don't get very deep into thought, however, as Kasumi's door abruptly opens causing me to fall backwards into her room. I look up at the Ryu's gentle face and notice that she is blushing hotly.

"Cute." My mouth forms the words too fast for my mind to stop it.

"T-Thank you. You're handsome as well." Kasumi turn her head away, allowing my to sit up and face her.

"I guess you've been thinking too, huh?"

"Y-Yes, I'm afraid I've become quite attracted to you..." Kasumi's sudden shyness only tempts me further and soon enough, I can feel a blush creeping across my cheeks when I look at her.

"That's it then; we both like each other. I'm not sure how it'll work from now on, though..." The conflict in my mind is staggering, but Kasumi senses it and guides me to her bed in a flowing motion.

"Please...?" Is all she asks, not wanting to speak anymore.

I nod, giving in to her wishes and take the initiative by pulling her into a deep kiss as we lay down on the bed, content with each other's presence.

* * *

**A/N: **"Say, Pon, didn't that sound a lot like you? 'Red eyes, brown hair, an eye scar'?" "I...don't know what you're talking about." *I narrow my eyes evilly* "Someone please call Yuuko for me!" *Pon panics and freezes* "Okay, okay, I did throw a rock at Magnus while on vacation, but I didn't think you'd bring him here today!" *Magnus enters and glares at Pon* "Ah, Magnus. Glad you could join us for this!" *Magnus is handed a drink* "Thank you, Drake. I'm glad that _some__ people_ are civil around here." *Pon looks away and distances himself* "Oh come now, we're all friends here. _Act like it_." "Hmph, fine. I'm sorry for throwing that rock at you." *Pon holds out a hand* "I forgive you, Asakura. There must have been _some reason_ for you to do that, after all." *Magnus crushes Pon's hand in a powerful handshake* Moving on from that little piece of amusement, I really enjoyed writing this one-shot, just like I do with all of them. The challenges change every time, so I can't help but feel like I'm getting better at it. Wow, it's like I'm a character in an RPG, but then again it's called 'evolution' in real-life. The next one-shot will continue Magnus' story of repentence and it will involve a compatriot of mine who happens to be a **Kunoichi**. Oh yes, this will be a fun story indeed. Thanks for reading, those of you who took the time, and I hope you all are ready for another long one when Magnus meets his next challenge!


	13. Kunoichi

**A/N: ***Somewhere in the studio, a meeting is being held* "We need to have more detail in the one-shots!" "No, we need better plots!" "Lemons! There hasn't been enough lemons lately!" "What about characters? They need to be more diverse!" "Director, what do you think?" "Zzz...kanpai!" *Raises a fist in the air* "He's having the drinking dream again..." "Why do we even bother..." "Um, shouldn't we be making this whole series 'kid-friendly'?" *Everyone goes silent at the Censorship head's inquiry* "Hahahahaha!" *The whole room bursts into laughter, including Drake who is still asleep* "You really are a rookie, aren't you?" "Why would we make a kid-friendly series for a concept that's purely adult-rated!?" "That's the best joke I've ever heard!" *An hour later, on the set* Yawn, what did I miss? Not that it matters anyway. Welcome all to the epic conclusion of the Magnus Saga, the **Kunoichi** one-shot. The start of this exciting mini-series started in the Ryu chapter, so if you haven't read that, then why are you even here? Well, no time like the future I suppose. Let's dive right into ours and start reading, shall we?

* * *

"Achoo! Damn it..." I grumble in annoyance.

Why do I have to stand guard so far up along the mountains? There's nothing here but snow, harsh winds, and a high chance of death. I'm starting to regret my choice to repent peacefully if this is the first task that I'm given. Aside from shivering and occasionally sneezing, the only form of entertainment out here is some reading, but even then there aren't any interesting books that are kept here. Despite what my girlfriend claims about the villagers being 'devout' and whatnot, they sure like to keep a lot of porn magazines in this place; the worst part is that it's all about monster girls. I don't know how they kept this secret for so long, but I had my suspicions from the beginning when this village prided themselves on _purely human_ traditions. Of course, since I'm bored, I decide to indulge a bit into the villagers' tastes.

"..."

-Flip-

"..."

-Flip-

"..."

-Flip-

"...This sucks." I finally comment after finding nothing interesting.

I enjoyed the quality of the pictures, but there's no real comparison to the real thing; especially since Kasumi is waiting for me at home. I close the magazine and let my mind wander for a bit, thinking back to my first night in this village. I chose to repay the village for all of the crimes I committed and met my girlfriend, who happens to be the person assigned to supervise me. I don't really mind living with her, but the stares that everyone gives me whenever I walk alone are quite hostile. I'm glad that this job doesn't require my girlfriend's presence, so I'm free to laze around as I please without much to interrupt me. Against my better judgment, I take out a different porn magazine from the stack and open it to a random page.

Before I can even see the first picture there, a dagger pierces the magazine and impales it to the floor, leaving my hands empty. I bolt up immediately from my seat only to feel my face hitting the floor and cold metal applying pressure against my neck. I flick my eyes to my attacker, spotting only purple cloth and a few more throwing daggers. Between the blade against my neck and my head incrementally sinking into the floor, there's really no way for me to escape this hold...if I was afraid to take risks. My career as a bandit forced me to take every risk possible to ensure success, and I won't fail to live up to that reputation. Without a second thought, I grab hold of the assassin's hand to keep the blade in place and force myself off the floor. By keeping the blade still, there's minimal chance of injury to me, and I stand up straight without a problem.

I look upon my opponent while still holding the hand against my neck and narrow my eyes at the sight. It's a Kunoichi, the famous female ninjas turned succubi, and she is no different from the stories I've heard. A sleeveless purple coat, long slender gloves with bracers, and equally-long stockings are all that cover her light-skinned body. And yet, following the Kunoichi code, her 'assets' are provided the bare-minimum of coverage as I can easily take note of her surprisingly voluminous chest. A tinge of color rushes to my cheeks, but thankfully it's cold up here, so it's nothing too noticeable. There's only one option available to me here, which is to fight off this Kunoichi and hopefully save my purity for Kasumi. I consider escaping outside, but a blizzard is raging at the moment, and I'm fairly certain that this woman will find me again somehow.

* * *

I throw her hand off my neck and hop back a few steps, easing into a balanced stance with my fists ready. I try to glare at her mysterious gray eyes, but I can't seem to find the will to do so. The emotion in her gray orbs is almost sad, as if she is a child who is having her first experience with death. I'm slowly losing my will to fight and now I am wanting to comfort this stranger more than anything. I shake my head free of such thoughts, reminding myself that I'm still in a dangerous situation no matter how harmless she appears. With renewed purpose, I take the first move and dash forward with a flashing punch. She sidesteps and counters with her own punch, earning a grunt from me as I feel the impact on my ribs. I follow through with my attack, slipping my left arm under my extended right and attempt to take her down by sweeping out her legs. She anticipates this, spinning mid-air to break my balance and sends me tumbling to the floor along with her.

My body thuds with a resounding crack against the hard floor and my vision starts to flicker, but I hold on through raw willpower. The Kunoichi sits on top of me and grabs onto my shirt in preparation for the inevitable 'assassination' that all members of her kind specialize in; except...it doesn't come. She lifts me up so that my face is level with hers before pulling down her face mask and lightly touching her forehead to mine. I pause in confusion and awkwardness as I just stare back at her eyes, which now give off a sense of fulfillment instead of pain. After a few long minutes of staring, I hear her speak in a quiet whisper-like voice.

"Magnus."

"H-How do you know my name?" I shyly ask.

She points to herself and holds her tail close to our faces as she speaks.

"Tsukiko." She shakes her tail lightly, causing a bell tied there to ring with a very familiar tone.

"It can't be...are you really _that_ Tsukiko?" My memories prior to my capture are replaying in my mind, trying to verify this woman before me.

"The bell..." She rings the bell again, stronger this time with more feeling.

"I gave that bell to Tsukiko as a memento. Then that means you really are..." My eyes widen at the realization.

"3 years ago, we promised. I got stronger...enough to keep our promise." Tsukiko smiles brightly, bringing her lips ever closer to my own.

"Ah, that's right. We promised to get married, didn't we...?" I sullenly reply, making her stop and look at me in disbelief.

"You...don't want to?" Tsukiko's eyes start to form tears, but I stay resolute to my relationship with Kasumi.

"Things have changed in these last three years. The gang's finally been caught, everyone's gone their separate ways, and...I have girlfriend now. I know how much that promise meant to you, but there's just no way I can keep it. I'm sorry, Tsukiko."

"..." Tsukiko makes no sound as the tears fall freely from her face.

-Hug-

I pull Tsukiko into me, offering her comfort in my body so that she won't have to bear the pain on her own.

* * *

"...I guess your efforts were all for nothing, huh?" I make a casual comment on today, feeling the bittersweet emotion in the words.

"Did you...do it with her?" Tsukiko whispers to me.

"What?"

"Sex."

"Well, no..." I flatly answer.

"Then the promise...is still valid." Tsukiko pushes me on my back and starts to tear at my clothes.

"Wait, stop!"

Suddenly the door to the guard post flies open and a Ryu with ruby eyes slithers in, eyes closed while smiling cheerfully.

"Magnus, your duty for today has ended. Let's go home~!" Kasumi opens her eyes and her face drops at the sight of Tsukiko pinning me to the floor.

"Uh, Kasumi, please don't do anything reckless." I plea, knowing very well how bad this could be for everyone due to Kasumi's powers.

"Magnus...your girlfriend?" Tsukiko points, putting her mask back on.

"And who might _you_ be? You have some nerve to make a move on _my husband_!" Kasumi roars, slamming her tail against the floor.

"Not your husband...soon, mine." Tsukiko challenges Kasumi as she pulls me off the floor and presses my head against her breasts.

"Er, um...could we just-"

"Silence, Magnus." Both girls command as I tremble at the ensuing cat fight.

"Magnus and I have a very _intimate_ relationship! We have a _very_ deep connection; more than you'll ever know!" Kasumi grabs my arm and pulls me towards her.

"Not intimate or deep...without sex. Magnus and I promised...marriage." Tsukiko pulls on my other arm, competing with Kasumi in a 'love tug-of-war'.

_Ow ow ow ow..._

All I can think of is the pain running through my arms and the eventual dimension of problems that this whole arrangement will bring me in the future.

* * *

**A/N: **That was an amazing one-shot, if I'm allowed to comment on it. It felt like something straight out of an anime, which reminds me: why isn't there much anime based off monster girls? It's been nagging me for...all of the last 30 minutes. Also, it's time for an interview with Magnus since you all must be curious about a few things! *Audience claps, Magnus appears on the set* "So Magnus, enjoy the little surprise I sent you?" "What surprise?" "The 'Moon Child', of course. I contracted her to get you after all." "You were the one who hired Tsukiko...I'm gonna kill you!" "Pon already tried that. Turns out it doesn't work very well. Moving on, what kind of history do you have with Tsukiko?" "I saved her from a couple of thugs when my gang was just starting out, recruited her, then started dating her. She left after pledging to marry me once she got strong enough to protect herself." "Hmm...interesting. So I take it things are hectic at home?" "More than you'll ever believe." "Oh by the way, how come you have a Western name instead of a Japanese one?" "My parents were foreigners, but I was born in the Zipangu area." "Ah, right; perfectly normal. By the way, would you be interested in working with a **Manticore**?" "No." "Aw come on! Please? Just for a day?" "No." *Magnus leaves and goes home* Fine, I'll see if I can contact someone to fill the role. I hope you all enjoyed that two-part saga as much as I did, and don't worry about Magnus; he'll be around. Thanks for all the reading up to this point, and for commenting on the chapters you enjoyed most! I hope to see you all again in the next chapter!


	14. Manticore

**A/N:** Couple things before I get started today, the most important thing being this: [**Warning: This one-shot contains explicit and heavily-implied sexual content. If you are of suitable age/mental preparation, then enjoy. Otherwise, you are accepting full responsibility for any mental scarring, trauma, and offensive nukes that may result from reading. I'm not taking any blame for what you get out of this; deal with it.**] Now that everyone has been warned, I can speak freely. Yes, the **Manticore** one-shot is a lemon of sorts; there was really no other way I could think of to do this. Don't worry, everyone, there **is** a story to this whole chapter, so don't assume that this is something I made for the sex. I'm a lot classier than most people give me credit for, not that people do at all. So, if you're just here for the story, then just skip down to the third part, right before the ending author's notes. Well everyone, let's enjoy this nice adult story, shall we?

* * *

"Where is it? Where did you hide it?" She asks forcefully.

"I'll...never...tell..." I breathe heavily as sit here, tied against the chair without a shred of clothing.

"It sounds like you want another 'treatment'. You must be enjoying these by now, hmm?" She lewdly smiles as I see her torturous tool inching closer to my unprotected manhood.

"I won't be...broken...by something like that." I hold fast as I see then needle-like spines raise and lower in anticipation.

"You've lasted far longer than most men would, but _everyone_ has their breaking point; it's only a matter of time..." The monster girl licks her lips in excitement as my member is swallowed instantly.

"Guh, haah, ooh..." I grit my teeth as the creases and bumps inside caress me, alternating between gentle and rough.

At this point my will to fight is slowly being chipped away, but I absolutely refuse to submit under this torture. I vowed to retrieve the treasure at any cost, and I plan to follow through on it. The biggest problem for me is the duration we've been going through this 'little dance'. It's been at least three hours since we started this whole process, without any breaks at all. I honestly don't know what warranted this kind of punishment. Whether it was spiritual or even sentimental in value, I doubt the item in question was worth much in any sense.

"Well? Where did you hide the tablet?" She repeats her question, confident in her persuasion.

"Not...telling...aah~!" I stifle a moan as the intensity of her attack gradually rises and the ridges start to rub even faster.

"Hmm, I guess I'll take your energy now then. And just as you were starting to enjoy it..."

My captor giggles as she makes the ridges and folds press together, sandwiching my stick in a vice-grip of pure pleasure. I grimace as the inevitable release draws near and I'm left hanging at the edge of climax. My breath comes up short and blood starts to rush to my hips as I unconsciously start to thrust forward into the sensations. Then it comes, the release that she's using to slowly whittle down my resistance. I buck my hips and arch my back as I let go, sending more and more energy to her when she starts to pump my trunk with a squeezing motion.

"Gaah~..."

"Mmm, it still tastes delicious after all this time. If I'm not careful, I might get addicted to it. Not that you aren't already..." She teases me whimsically as she continues to extract more.

"Heh, your tail is...disgusting! Agh!" I climax again, straining my face to ignore the pleasure.

"There's no point in lying. You became a prisoner to my tail the second it swallowed your manhood. Come on, make this easy on yourself and just tell me where you hid the tablet..." Her tail starts to jerk me again and she flaps her wings sadistically.

"..." I fall silent as my mind slowly starts to shut down and my resistance retreats knowing that I'll be free from this hell one day.

* * *

"Ready to talk today?" The Manticore lifts my head up as my consciousness slowly starts to recover from the previous day's session.

"..."

"Trying the silent treatment now? You can't escape from the pleasure, so why not be a good boy and submit already?" She lifts her tail menacingly towards me for another milking, but something feels different now.

"..." I try to say something coherent, but in my mind it sounds like garbled sounds instead of words.

"Oh my, have we finally reached an agreement?" Her tails swishes around, lightly touching me as the spines gently inject me with their venom.

"...Sex..."

"What was that?" The Manticore leans in close to my face I hear something snapping deep in the foundations of my mind.

"**Sex!**" The remaining portion of my rational thought watches in terror as my instincts completely take over, anger taking the helm of my jumbled emotions.

"What are you-aah!" In an instant, I use my renewed strength to break through the ropes binding me and hungrily shove the Manticore on the ground.

"Sex, sex, sex...**sex!**" I chant that one word over and over as I start descending into the deepest pockets of madness.

"No...no! Get a hold of yourself! It's not meant to be this way!" The Manticore screams in protest, surprised that the roles are being reversed.

"Sex..." I growl in a low voice as I lightly pass a hand over her breasts, feeling her shiver under my touch.

I continue to tease her with gentle touches and caresses, feeling her body grow warmer. Her eyes are in tears as she looks on and all that comes from her mouth are moans of the growing pleasure that's coming to her. At the same time, I am having an internal conflict to try and stop the insanity that is currently expressing itself through my actions. My hands start to travel to her wings and gently start to stroke them in firm, deliberate motions.

"Aah~...n-no...it's too good~!" She moans loudly, giving off waves of heat as she uncontrollably shakes and turns under my hands.

"Mine." I whisper into her ear.

This sets her off somewhat, since she quickly wraps her arms around my torso and pulls me close.

"Please do it now~..."

I pull back a bit to look her over again while still slowly feeling up her wings. She looks so defenseless now, unlike the domineering seductress that I had grown used to since my capture. Now that I am really focusing on her, I can see that she is actually a very beautiful person. The lush red hair that I used to look at in disgust now seems more vibrant and inviting. Her soft fur feels warm and calms me slightly as I looks at it. Those brilliant golden eyes of hers no longer regard me with fear, but desire and an empty lust. I press a hand against her modest breasts again as I lean in towards her, my body finally submitting to her wishes. Our lips meet in an explosively passionate kiss while we try to push our bodies closer and closer together.

Suddenly, as we break the gesture, my mind turns an immense white. I don't feel myself losing consciousness, more like my body is being returned to me. All of the previous madness that inhabited my body is slowly receding and I can start to think clearly now. It's emotionally scarring to do something like this while your mind is disagreeing, but I'm glad that I am regaining control before this escalates. Without wanting to burden my mind any more than it is, I abruptly get off the poor Manticore and walk back to my chair where I sit down in my original position. The Manticore, obviously angry and surprised at my actions, just looks at me in disbelief as I resume my usual stoic expression.

"Um, what the hell are you doing?" She asks, a hint of rage filling her voice.

"Everything I've been doing till now has been due to instinct. You see, after the torture you performed yesterday, my mind was left in a fragile state. Combined with the threat of another session today, you could say that I...snapped. I'll tell you where the tablet is so that you won't have to experience my actions again." I calmly explain to her as I recover.

"Forget it."

"Excuse me?"

"I said **forget it!**"

In a swift motion, she takes my hand and guides it to her secret garden.

"You feel that? This wetness? That's all from you, and no matter how much you try to pass it off, I really **enjoyed it!** Didn't you know that you should never tease a girl if you aren't going all the way? **You have to finish what you started!**" Now, it seems that the Manticore has gone primal, as I timidly see her eyes clouded with intense desire.

"Are you sure you don't want to know-"

"Fuck. Me. Now." She demands, pulling close to her.

I merely shrug and comply with her request, feeling relieved that I'm free from the torture for now.

* * *

"Mmm, I never knew you had that side to you..." The Manticore hugs my arm as we sit in her living room.

"Yeah, I wasn't even aware of it either." I try to look elsewhere due to this awkward turn of events.

"What's your name by the way?"

"Erm, Sebastian. Why do you-"

"I'm Ava. It's a _pleasure_ to meet you." She drives the conversation forward without pause.

"What was that stone tablet for anyway? I could get it-"

"It wasn't anything _too important_; trust me." Ava coos, leaning in for a quick kiss.

"Well, what was it for?" I accept the kiss, but remain undeterred in my questions.

"It was supposed to be a compass that would point out my perfect husband. However, I don't care anymore. You're the man for me, I'm sure of it."

"Oh right, since we just had sex, then-"

"Yep, you're my husband, and I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Aren't you worried that I might just leave with the tablet?" I hesitantly ask, even though I don't really have an intention to escape.

"It won't happen, because you've fallen in love with me." Ava whispers.

"It doesn't feel any better when you say it aloud."

"Don't worry, I fell for you too; even before you snapped."

I stiffen when I hear those words. It's true that I'd always been careful around her before, but to hear that she felt that way about me is...shocking at the very least. Without any confirmation needed, I feel the heat rush to my cheeks and set into a deep blush. I try to look away from Ava, but she just giggles and hugs me tighter.

"You're so cute when you do that."

"D-Do what exactly?"

"You always look away when you're starting to enjoy something. So does that mean you've fallen even harder for me?"

"D-Don't be ridiculous!" I protest, secretly admitting my growing love for Ava as we spend more time together.

* * *

**A/N:** *Boom* "Where is it!?" *Boom* "Where is that smell coming from!?" *Boom boom* "S-Sir, please calm down!" "Dammit Pon, you _know_ how I feel about _that smell_!" *Drake punches a hole through another wall* "The smell of _weakness_...I must **kill it**!" *Drake storms out of the room while sniffing the air* "...Is he gone?" "I think so." Ahem, this is assistant Pon filling in for Director Kanto. I'm sure all of you are wondering what just happened, so I'll be brief about it. About 2 hours ago, some female protestors rallied outside the studio due our 'unjust treatment' of the girls working here, despite there being no complaints at all from them. Director Kanto went to speak with them personally, but things turned violent and he ended up slapped multiple times by all of the women. Needless to say, this drove him to slap them back in response. They all screamed about 'abuse' and scattered to contact the authorities. Due to Mr. Kanto's principles, he perceived this as an act of cowardice and weakness, hence the 'smell of weakness'. He sensed so much 'weakness' that he's now gone insane with trying to destroy the source of it, most likely the female protestors. Before I go look for him and try to stop him, please remember to comment on this chapter if you enjoyed it. The next species on the list is **Centaur**, so please be sure to read when it's finished! "Magnus, come with me! We need to find the Director right away!"


	15. Centaur

**A/N:** *Death sounds, slashing metal, roars* "No!" *Drake punches another intern* "Pon, why do you suck so much?" "Sir, there's several things wrong with that statement: First, you're playing Dark Souls 2. Death is expected, repeatedly. Second, just because you named your character after me doesn't mean I'm just as bad in real life." "But Pon, do you realize how important this is to me? I beat the first one, so there's no way I can let the second go unbeaten!" Aside from that huge hint that I gave you all just now, I really have been busy this past week. I'm fully aware that this release is very late, but lemme just break down my problems for you all. In addition to playing video games, I'm on a job hunt (I know, kinda fast for just a college kid) which is more-or-less fruitful. Also, I've been preparing for my excursion to the Mexican-American Border State. The last reason for the lateness is just a mix of lazyness and writers' block; of course. Anyways, this **Centaur** chapter started as something else before, but once I decided to scrap the first draft and make this new one, my creativity just returned to me. Hope you all enjoy this despite my shortcomings!

* * *

I visibly cringe at the yellow liquid being poured into the glass before me. Of all the places to be sent, this is the one I least expected: a bar. I was told to 'investigate this business', but I'm getting the feeling that my boss just wanted an excuse to tease me due to my hatred of alcohol. Drinking has never made a good impression on me, but for the sake of this job I have to try and persevere. I slowly reach out to grab the handle of the filled glass in front of me, knowing the possible consequences of my actions tonight. Nonetheless, I have an obligation to fulfill as well as my own circumstances which brought me here. My fingers close around the handle and the glass is lifted to my mouth close enough for me to smell the strong scent of the beer. Without any more hesitation, I throw back the glass and take a large sip of the intoxicating liquid.

By the time I put my glass down, half of the beer has already disappeared down my throat and my cheeks are reddened by a deep blush. Everywhere on my body feels hot and my vision is starting to shake and blur, but I push on and lift the glass one more time. I finish off the last of the beer, almost falling out of my seat as imbalance takes its hold on me. The bartender pulls me back up to the counter and says a few words, but I don't hear them. He makes a gesture and suddenly I'm helped up by a Red and Blue Oni on either side of me. They both drag me over to the door and steady me to my feet before leaving me outside. I start walking home, but I don't get very far before I fall over and my memory of the rest of the night is lost.

* * *

"Yo, Sigs. Wake up, man." A voice calls out to me in the darkness, "Breakfast is almost ready. You're the last one up, so you're on dish duty!"

"...Mngh...zzz..." I try to answer, but I can't seem to find the words.

"Right, we'll give you five more minutes. After that, we're eating without you." The voice tells me with mild irritation.

I slowly start to open my eyes and shake my head free of sleep. The harsh sunlight peeks in through the curtains, assaulting my weakened form. I push myself to get up, but somehow it takes considerably much more effort and even then I can't seem to move. I pull off my blanket and bite my tongue at the sight that greets me. Naked and quite forceful, a beautiful woman is clung to my waist in her sleeping state. I almost scream again when she tightens her hold, but I opt to call for one of my housemates instead.

"Uh, hey guys? Can one of you help me out here?"

Silence falls on the room as I feel the woman's chest pressing more firmly against me.

"Well a fine morning to you too, Sigfred." A slender man enters the room with a smirk.

"Yeah, good morning Vince. I'll assume you didn't come in just to exchange greetings, so could you help me out of bed?" I ask, annoyed at my friend's sarcastic ways.

"Fine, fine. You're the _big man_ after all. Wait, aren't you gonna bring her along too?" Vince points to the woman so closely that he almost pokes her face.

"I don't even know who she is..."

Vince gently massages the woman's arms, causing her to relax them and giving me a chance to slip free from my bed. I carefully walk over to my dresser and pick out some casual clothes and walk out with Vince to the dining room where everyone was waiting.

"Mornin' Sigs, have fun last night?" Another housemate, Keith, taunts as I sit down.

"Don't know what you're talking about. Anyway, what's for breakfast?" I dismissively ask to the cook for the morning.

"Special eggs made however you want, and some sausage we bought from some merchants in town. I think we've got some bread up for grabs too." My last housemate, Garrett, announces.

"Are you serious about last night though, Sigs? You don't remember any of it?" Keith raises an eyebrow in genuine curiosity.

"All I remember is having a...drink, and walking home. It still doesn't explain the woman in my bed."

"I can inform you about that." A new, feminine voice cuts into our discussion.

"...!" I am the only one to freeze up, the other guys simply preparing for breakfast as usual.

I look to my immediate right to see the formerly-sleeping woman standing over me. I don't even need another moment to notice the horse ears and lower body that identifies her as a Centaur. She looks down at me with a murky expression, one of both disappointment and annoyance.

"My name is Serena, in case you forgot." She declares, eyeing me sternly.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember anything."

"Hmph."

"So, Garrett, is breakfast ready?" Vince tries to ease the growing tension between myself and Serena.

* * *

After an interesting breakfast (rowdy for the guys, but awkward for me), Serena suggests that I walk with her through the town. I take her up on the offer, trying my hardest not to stare at her. She is wearing a one-piece dress that covers her up well, but it looks great on her even still. I don't mind walking with Serena since I live in a monster-friendly area, but it still unnerves me. I catch glimpses of Serena looking at me, but she always hides it so that I can't be too sure. I don't know what she's thinking, but it seems that whatever happened between us last night is the source of it. Serena is attractive, but I can't help but feel uneasy. Her shoulder-length chestnut hair is lustrous and she is quite fit, especially her-

"Sigfred."

"H-Huh? Did I miss something?" We stop walking in front of a park.

"I was telling you about last night." Serena glares at me with two icy-blue eyes.

"Sorry, I was thinking about it too. Could you summarize it again?"

"Sigh...you were the cause of it all.", Serena turns her rear end towards me and points to a specific spot, "Apparently you were drinking last night and left for home. Then you...shot an arrow, which hit me here. I yelled at you, but it obviously didn't get through so I helped you home. Then you offered to treat me, and well...we did it." She shuffles around nervously, but it seems cute above all.

"Um...right. So that's why you were in my bed. You're gonna ask me to-"

"Please take responsibility and marry me."

"I feared it being that." I respond, dejected.

"You may have been drunk then, but I now know for sure that you truly care for me."

It clicks right away in my head. Ever since she woke up this morning, she's been testing me the whole way. At breakfast, she watched me to see if I remembered last night; I didn't. Now, on this walk, she's seen me staring at her to test my affections; a clever plan. However, I have no idea what she feels for me, and it feels a little unfair that she can read me like an open book.

"Fine. I'll take responsibility." I let out a deep sigh.

"Ah, good. Then-" Serena's face lights up with excitement.

"**Eventually.**"

"...What do you mean 'eventually'?" The Centaur's face returns to its firm manner.

"I don't want to rush anything, even if we had sex. You know so much about me, but I don't know anything about you and it frustrates me. So if you're fine with it, I want to just see you as my girlfriend. I promise I'll marry you someday."

"..." Serena says nothing as I am hoisted up and placed on her back with swift movements.

"...?"

"Hold on tight, we're going to my house. I'll be moving in with you today."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I hope you all enjoyed that little episode because Sigfred is now an official intern working under me as of today! Well, Pon will always be known as 'The Intern', so let's just refer to Sigfred as 'The New Guy'. But boy, did I have a tough time with this chapter; I'm glad it worked out. This chapter was originally written through a drunken perspective (the scene was supposed to be what about happened last night), but it didn't work out well so I remade it. "Ahh, it feels like it just happened yesterday..." "Director, it _was_ yesterday. Serena is _still asking_ me to move forward with our relationship." "Not my problem, Sigfred. I didn't know you had a low alcohol tolerance." "Then what was the application for...?" "Paperweights!" *Thumbs up* "That was a bad joke." My personal comedy hour is always fun, don't you think? The next chapter I have on my list will be **Unicorn**, but there's a bit of a problem here: it's not expected to be out for at least a week. Wanna know why? Because during the week, I'll be working the first of the full stories that you all voted on in the first one-shot collection. The first story is on the Dullahan species, so make sure you keep a *Sunglasses* 'cool head'. Thanks for putting up with everything I do. I really appreciate the reading that you all are doing, and I hope you can take some time to comment if you've got the time!


	16. Unicorn

**A/N: **I live! Man, that was an awful vacation. Technically, I only had fun for the first half of it which is more or less why I've been so late with this one-shot. I was so distraught by the second half of my 'vacation' that I wrote seven pages on my views of humanity today as a species. Let's just say that I don't take much pride in humans. Animals are definitely more trustworthy. Anyways, enough about my sociopathic ways and onto addressing today's one-shot species: **Unicorn**. I seriously could've done this chapter in a single afternoon, but between betareading for 3 authors, working on the Dullahan story, and watching YouTube videos, this series hasn't gotten the attention it deserves. You all certainly have kept interest going at a strong pace that I feel ashamed for all of the goofing off that I've done in these past...*checks calendar*...two weeks. I can't thank you all enough for the ongoing support you all are showing me, so let's just say that I'll hold another poll at the end of this series that is _very similar to the first one that I held at the end of the first one-shot collection._ Don't worry, though, the end of this series is still a long ways away. Let's finally dig into another thrilling one-shot!

* * *

Each day, thousands come to fill the seats of the church to enjoy the 'spectacle' that I must perform. Everyone from the average person to the most decorated soldier comes eventually, either today or tomorrow. They all cheer as I step out onto the stone floor.

"Punish! Punish!" They chant as I slowly approach the alter, or more specifically, the alter-beast.

_Another full house this morning, and another group of officials waits for the show to begin. Oh Lord, I'm sorry for everything I've done thus far and for everything that I'm about to do from now on. Why can't we just treat each other as equals instead of eternal enemies? If the people simply interacted with these monsters in a civilized manner instead of a violent one, then both sides would realize the similarities between them..._

I look upon the captive monster chained to the floor, feeling waves of remorse washing over me for having to imprison her for hardly any reason at all except for her very existence as a monster. I can see the pleading in her eyes as my steps register in her furry ears. The horn protruding from her forehead used to be white and clean, but now has grayed from pain. Silver hair has dulled to a sharp gray which makes me cringe inside. Her lower body is supposed to be that of a pale golden horse, yet looks closer to a brownish color. For three years, this Unicorn has been contained within my church and she has all but lost her remarkable optimism for life. She is a wondrous creature with an air of absolute purity around her, but I am forced to 'purify' her monster blood every day in front of the excited crowds. Personally, I rather respect her race for their generous attitudes and powerful healing magics, but I doubt that I can be forgiven for what I am about to do.

The crowd quiets its banter as I reach one hand into my coat pocket and find the item I need, the Chief God's Bible. This holy book of my faith holds all of its core principles, many of which I often ponder from time to time. My other hand receives a gold cross that symbolizes the Order and all of the Chief God's followers. With both items in hand, I start the ceremony with a firm and commanding voice.

"My friends, we have all gathered here once again to rekindle our faith to our Lord and remember who we are as a people. This beast kneeling before me is but one example of the blight that has been cast upon our world by the shadows that work to oppose the light. I stand before you today not as a priest, but as a fellow member of the Human race who wishes for us to be united against this treat that dares to war against us! May the Chief God bless us all and pass holy retribution upon those that would threaten the peace given to us!"

After my last few words, I kneel on one leg and bring the book to my forehead with the cross held high as I invoke a silent prayer. At first I used it for all of the people in the crowd, but now I just use it for myself and the poor creature in front of me in hopes that she will eventually escape this hellish ordeal. I rise from my prayer and deeply press the cross against the Unicorn's cheek, cringing internally at the searing sound that echoes through the church as the Chief God's blessed power descends upon her. The crowd's cheering drowns out her screams of pain, but those same pleading eyes are still directing themselves towards me as I stare back with remorse.

* * *

Evening is setting in now and with it, my 'congregation' leaves as I close the church to all visitors for the night. Turning back to the Unicorn in chains, I gently rub the imprint that the cross made that morning with a nervous hand. I can't even look at her face for all that I've done to her since her initial capture. She's breathing now, but I can't imagine how much longer it will be before the torture shatters her mind or even kill her. These nights are the only solace I can give her, and although I constantly suggest that I can set her free, she never accepts the offer. Even now, she just looks at me with warm, comforting blue eyes as I apply some medicine to her injuries. It perplexes me that she refuses to leave this church, but I can't force her to do something she doesn't want to. I also notice that she recently has started to stare at me with hazy eyes from time to time. I think it's due to the repeated torture, but some feeling tells me otherwise.

"...There. You should be able to heal the rest of the pain in time. I'm sorry for doing this to you. If you still want to leave, I always have the key with me." I bow my head low, hoping that she will finally say yes.

"I don't want to leave yet, not while you are still being forced to do these painful things." Her voice is full of concern, but she's missing the point.

"I'm not in any immediate danger right now. You are the one about to lose your life one of these days, and probably by my hand. Do you have any idea how much it kills me inside when I have to hurt you everyday?" I take the key out of my pocket and remove the chains around her wrists.

"You don't have to do this for me every night. I'm fine with my confinement knowing that you are a benevolent host." She stands up unsteadily, but I catch her before she collapses.

"I understand that, but it's not right for me to start a prayer without you. We may have different deities, but it's our shared faith in them that lets us have these moments every night. Please, join me in prayer again tonight."

I shuffle towards the inner sanctum of my church with the Unicorn in tow, holding her by the waist as she leans against me for support. She glances at me happily as I move us through the doorway, finally feeling safe now that we can be ourselves without any worries. I guide us to the empty alter that I made here and set her down in a comfortable spot next to me. With a few deep breaths, my true prayer is spoken in my thoughts.

_Let my example be one of many in bringing peace to this world. Our first notion is to help, not hurt no matter what race we interact with. Monsters live with us here, yet we strive to eliminate them even when they mean us no harm. All they want is love and understanding, just like Humans do. This Unicorn beside me has received both of those and I wish that she find much more of it in freedom. Please, let her be free and live a prosperous life. I will pay for all of my evils if that's what it takes..._

"Please don't say that." I open my eyes at the sound of the Unicorn's voice.

"You read my thoughts again?" I'm used to this, but it still startles me.

"You don't need to set me free. I have all I need in here, with you." She shuffles close with her hooves lightly tapping the floor.

"There's such an open world out there. It's not right for you to fall for me. All I've ever done is hurt you, mentally and physically; I don't deserve your feelings." I cast my eyes downward, feeling the deep shame weighing on my shoulders.

The Unicorn brings me into a warm embrace, resting her head on mine as silent tears stream down my cheeks. I blink them away after a few seconds, lightly push her away and turn around in my seated position. I hear her shuffling again, this time gently placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't want you to suffer this burden by yourself. I want us both to be free from all of this; it's too lonely for just one of us."

"I only became a priest to help others, not to harm them. I don't know when I stopped being a priest and started to be a sadist, but I can't turn back now. As long as you are here, in this church, I will be forced to hurt you no matter how much we love each other! I can't bear to keep hurting you anymore..."

The Unicorn doesn't say anything, opting to let her actions speak as she spins me around and places a deep chaste kiss on my lips. By some divine miracle that I can't explain, her injuries and old pain starts fading away and reverting back to its original state. Her horn whitens and shines brilliantly again while her golden coat is regaining its former beauty. The gray hair she had before has brightened considerably back to the natural silvery color that compliments her fur so well. When we separate from our intimacy, she notices the confusion on my face and lets out a bright cheery laugh for the first time since her capture.

"Your love and your sincere kindness brought this about. My magic has been restored as well. It's almost as if I was never captured in the first place; almost. I've only been captured by your pure heart since then..." She leans into me and closes her eyes.

"One day, we'll find our freedom from all of this." I meet her in another kiss with a renewed sense of hope burning in my very soul.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I'll admit it. This chapter was partially influenced by my deeply 'emotional' episode I had while on vacation. Frankly, I now consider any moment away from my family as a vacation, but we agreed not to bring that up again, didn't we? I openly welcome all PMs for me about the series, partly because I want your input and partly because your ideas get me thinking. For this chapter specifically, some proactive readers asked me about what kind of plot I'd use and I promised a special kind of romance, which I did indeed deliver here. Oh well, if some of you don't want to talk to me, that's fine too. Next one-shot on the list is...**Nightmare!** Ooh, I feel like I have a personal connection with this one, mostly since I have never once had a normal dream before. Really, all of the dreams I've ever had are like schizophrenic visions than anything else. Whatever, I'll figure something out. By the way, the Dullahan story is almost complete, so expect it to be released with the next chapter!


	17. Nightmare

**A/N: **Hello, everyone! This is your friendly neighborhood Kanto, bringing you yet another glorious one-shot! Today we've got the illustrious **Nightmare** on topic and I must say, I **love** the way this came out! Recently, I've been in a very good mood since I've finally beaten Dark Souls 2! "Um, Sir, that's not really something to brag about..." "How dare you, Pon! Even though it's much easier than the first, it's still a worthwhile achievement to talk about!" "But did you beat all of the DLC?" *Drake looks down, dejected* "...It's too hard..." "My case rests." So there's that. I'm also putting the finishing touches on the Dullahan story, so there's another reason for my happiness. What else now...ah, there's this warning I have: **This chapter contains a situation that gets as close as possible to being a lemon without being one. Should you find yourself experiencing amorous urges, please locate the nearest safe zone and work those out yourself. Those with a high-class taste who understand me, please enjoy.**

* * *

I don't know if my eyes are open, whether I'm blind, or if there is even anything in front of me. All that I know is that it's dark no matter how I orient myself. I can't even see my hand if I put it in front of my face. The only reason I know it's there is because of my motion with it. My feet don't feel any sort of ground below me and my hands can't seem to find anything within reach as I wave them around. This blind feeling doesn't feel scary to me though. It's almost comforting to be able to float here in this null darkness. There's nothing I really need to worry about aside from how I ended up here, but even that's being pushed far from the front of my thoughts.

Then I finally see something for the first time since I woke up here. A shiny dot crosses my vision as I spin around in the void. I look back and notice it expanding until I can see a golden blade poking through a bright rift in the dark. The blade cuts downward slowly and carefully, sending a sense of foreboding to me. This continues until the blade finally retreats back into the bright tear, leaving me with the only source of light I've seen here so far. I gracefully (or maybe not so gracefully) drift towards the rift with curiosity although common sense dictates otherwise. As I reach a hand out to touch it, someone else's hand comes through and grabs mine. I vigorously try pulling away, but the lack of ground in this void makes it impossible and I'm forced through the tear in the void.

On the other side, I fall into a dimly lit bedroom as my body hits the floor hard. I take a few quick breaths, surprised at how much lighter the air feels than it was in the darkness. After getting my bearings, I can see how barren the room is. It's pure white everywhere I look: white curtains, white wallpaper, white sheets, white closet door, even a white light fixture. The only thing in color against the bleakness is the scantily-clad woman on the bed...wait, what? I shut my eyes for a few moments and open them to confirm this reality unfolding in front of me. A breath of air catches in my throat as I just stare in disbelief. This woman before me is barely wearing anything save for a one-piece red dress that just overflows with temptation. The way it floats against her curves cause heat to course through my body, a blush becoming evident on my face. Her body is curved in just the right places, from her enticing face to her slender legs. She is making a lewd face while curling her finger at me, sending a shiver of anticipation down my spine. Her dark purple hair exudes a deep mystery that I am gradually wanting to dive into, and the pale silver of her eyes captures mine in a hypnotic stare of lust.

"Come, and indulge in the deepest pleasure as you forget about all your troubles..." She whispers to me in soft and husky voice.

"W-Where...am I?" I defer to the last bit of my rational thought before I let my instincts take over.

"This is a fantasy created by you. I'm here to quell your deepest urges, _whatever they may be._" She entreats me again, shifting to the edge of the bed to pull me in closer.

"Is your name as beautiful as you are...?" I ask with difficulty, already taken by her spell.

"Meridia, at your service. And I mean _every service_." She emphasizes her words carefully, keeping me bound to her will.

"If there is someone like you in reality, then I think I'll be satisfied." I wander closer and closer to her, stopping at the edge of the bed to shed my clothing while she does the same.

"Just shut up already." Meridia hungrily pulls me into a passionate kiss as I feel her shapely breasts press against me.

I personally prefer to take the lead in the bedroom, but Meridia's charms are too much for someone like me. The way she tempts me with smooth lusty words and seemingly commands everything into her own pace makes the whole experience all the more sexy. Meridia pushes me down on the bed and puts me through a whole world of soft touches all from my head to my loins. I respond with an equally powerful assault of my own, but this only serves to edge her on. This continues for a while as I respond to her ever-forceful caresses, both of us pushing each other deeper and deeper into the depths of pleasure. When we can't take anymore, we escalate the feeling by getting right into the act without a wasted moment. I slide right into Meridia who is dripping with excitement as we continue our struggle for dominance.

* * *

I don't know how much time has passed, and frankly I don't really care. All that matters to me is that I got the chance to experience the most wonderful pleasure _five times in a row_. Now that we've had our fun, Meridia and I are just cuddling in the bed while sharing a few intimate stares. I'm saddened by the fact that this is all a dream, but somehow it feels like it could come true. I can already admit that I fell for Meridia at first sight, and if there is a real girl like her out there then-

"There is always someone out there for you. You just have to look in the right places." Meridia finishes my thoughts for me as she smiles happily.

"Will there ever be someone like you? Is there a way you could real?" I know it's impossible, but it doesn't stop me from asking.

"Will you always love me, and only me no matter what?" I see the quivering hope in her silver eyes and hear it in her voice as well.

"...Yeah. I don't think there's anyone in the world that could compare to you." I bring her into a warm hug, basking in the gentle love and affection that is radiating from her.

"Good. Now, it's time for you to wake up." Meridia suddenly rises from the bed and reaches for a large scythe that I had not noticed before.

"Wake up? But then you'll-" I'm cut off as the scythe's golden blade slowly inches closer and closer to my neck.

"Don't worry, I'll be there for you. Let's make our love into a reality, okay?" Meridia smirks as she brings the scythe back and slashes it across my neck.

All of a sudden, I'm back in the dark void that I first woke up in. The pain that I would expect from the scythe isn't there. I turn around in disbelief, searching for Meridia. I see nothing at first, bu then I find the very same hole of light that brought me to her in the beginning. It's like Meridia turned back time to the moments leading up to our meeting. I know exactly what will happen next, so I take the initiative this time and rush towards the hole as it expands rapidly. Something's different about it this time: there's no sign of Meridia's scythe cutting through the darkness, only the rift that it left behind. I ignore this and hurl myself through the rift, putting the black abyss behind me once and for all.

I am blinded by the white light as soon as I fully enter the rift, and I try to hold my hands up to no avail. After my eyes get readjusted to the light, everything starts to become clearer. Instead of a white bedroom, I'm in a hospital room with the same pure-white theme throughout. I look down at myself. I seem to be lying down in a bed with various medical monitors plugged into me. As I take all of this in, my memories slowly start to trickle back to me. The accident, the prayer, the good-byes, all of the misfortune that struck me becomes clear in my mind. To my left I see all of the gifts that were probably left by my closest friends, and to my right is the evidence that my wish came true.

"...Meridia..." I call her name and she looks at me with tearful eyes.

"...Thank Gods, you're...you're..." She can't say anymore without crying over the flood of emotions that I'm sure she's feeling.

"Let me see...who you really are." After my dream, I'm curious to see who Meridia really is.

"...Mhm." She nods and steps away from the bed, making a clopping noise echo in the room.

She looks the exact same as she did in the dream, only instead of Human legs she has the lower body of a horse with purple fur. Meridia shuffles back and holds my hand as she looks at me with the same fragile hope that she did in my dream.

"A Nightmare, huh? I never thought I'd be visited by one in my entire life."

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have lied to you." Meridia casts her eyes downward in deep shame.

I gently cup her face with my hand and look deeply into her eyes.

"I told you. I love you and only you, no matter what. You might be a _Nightmare_, but to me you'll always be a happy _Dream_."

* * *

**A/N: **How many of you started feeling it when that last line came up? *Almost all audience members raise hands* I thought so. This story had such a high potential that I nearly made this into a full story. The situations that can come from being in a coma with that kind of woman visiting you...oh man, it's so exciting! I just know that a lot of you guys will be asking me to expand on this, but I think it's fine the way it is. However, if you want to contest that decision, then just wait a bit for the end of the series to come by. **I'll be setting up a poll that will decide which stories get expansions, so be on watch!** "Pon, do I have room in my schedule to pay a visit to the hospital?" "Yes, Sir, you do indeed." "I'll drive!" "Ah, before I forget!" *Drake tapes a sign in front of the camera* The next species on the list is **Elf**, and I'm going to try something new with this since Elf is _one of the few races with both males and females._


	18. Elf

**A/N: **I'm back, and with a huge announcement: I'm joining up with the US Army! I know it's a big choice and all, but my decision has been made. This is also the reason why this **Elf** chapter has taken so long. I'm not gonna get into too much detail about my personal life, but I'll still be writing regardless. This particular chapter is one of great tragedy and also something that many of us experience at one point in our lives. I'm sure many of you will be able to relate to this story's message like you have all the others. Anyways, if you really must ask me about my announcement, I'm open to PM's about it. Otherwise, let's get started on this new chapter!

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up!" I carefully shout, hoping that I don't wake the others.

"...Zzz..." The young woman continues to slumber despite my efforts.

-Pop- -Scribble- -Smack-

"...There, that'll be your punishment when you awaken." I softly announce, much to my own amusement.

I leave the room to attend my own business just as the other servants are starting to get everything settled for today's agenda. My sensitive ears perk up at the sound of low mumbling, but it doesn't register anything coherent. Given that particular servant's personality, it could be about 10 different things at the same time. Sometimes I wonder why I ever took her in on that fateful day. Maybe it was out of pity, possibly contempt, or it could even have been curiosity. Whatever reason it may be, most members of my race would erupt with wild emotion if they ever found out that she is-

"Ah, I slept in! Why is everything yellow!?" A voice echoes behind me through the hallway.

"...Why don't you read it? Idiot." I sigh and keep walking on to the dining room.

"Oh, thanks Master!" She answers happily.

"I told you not to call me that." I grumble as I ignore her antics to find some breakfast for the morning.

A few minutes of walking are all I need to make it to the grand dining room on the other side of the mansion, where all of the other servants are busily eating their fill before quickly vacating seats for others. I make a path towards an seat at random, sidestepping past all of the servants rushing to get started on their duties. Somehow, I avoid getting knocked down from all of the bodies pushing and forcing their way through the narrow pathways formed between the numerous small tables that are arranged beside the main table. I let out a sigh of relief as I settle into my seat, giving my usual order of coffee to the dining staff. Only an hour into my day and I'm already starting to feel a headache coming on, both from my sleepy servant and from the stress that I know will be coming through the front door. It's fortunate that I don't have much of a presence here, otherwise I wouldn't be able to witness the staff in their daily lives. Most of them act professionally despite my lenient rules, but I can see everyone's sincere emotions which is a welcome sight.

"Wah! Look out!" An all-too-familiar voice breaks my peaceful musings.

"...Too late." I comment, as my cup of coffee spills all over my lap sending stinging pains surging through my legs.

"Sorry, Master, I messed up again."

"Just sit down, and try not to touch anything." I order with annoyance.

"Right..."

I gesture for another cup of coffee and whatever else my servant wants for breakfast.

"How long have you been here, Fay?"

"3 years, 5 months, and 2 weeks." She answers with a grin.

"Three years, and you're still as clumsy as ever. What's bothering you?" I share in Fay's cheerful mood, smiling warmly myself.

"Well, it's nothing too important. I shouldn't add any more to your worries."

"Huh." I let the topic go, but I can't help the feeling that something is different about Fay recently.

The rest of breakfast passes by like usual, with Fay and I making small talk as well as going over what I expect of her on this particular day. I ask about how her studies are going and it surprises me that she seems to have been practicing until the dead hours of night. We arrange to have a private match together after the day's over, leaving a warm joy in both of us. Fay isn't the most adept of maids, and I remind her of that fact often, but the way she seamlessly spreads her contagious optimism is one of the reasons why I've taken a liking to her. It hardly bothers her that I employ all manners of monsters and Humans at the mansion since they were all once like her. It's concerning to think that so many people have lost their homes and families due to the war, but I'm glad that there are equally as many saviors for them.

* * *

With breakfast finished and everyone ready to greet today's guest, Fay and I exit the dining room after giving our compliments to the kitchen staff. A few minutes of walking later, I notice how quiet Fay seems to have gotten recently. Although she was her usually aloof self during breakfast, walking alone with her is different. It's like what happened during our conversation at breakfast, except this time Fay looks like she is secretly hoping that I ask her about her worries. As much as I'd like to figure this out, my business comes first as we reach our destination: my private study. Inside, I have arranged for a small coffee table to be set up with four chairs so that we may have a light-hearted, if not casual conversation. I take a seat at the table while Fay stands by my side as she was instructed this morning. The wait is long and boring. So boring that Fay asks me the same question over and over as I answer it the exact same way.

"When is she supposed to show up?" Fay asks me for the fifth time.

"She'll be here soon; just be patient." I tell her again, leaning back in my chair.

-Knock knock-

"Milord, the Elven Lady is here to see you."

"Good, send her in."

The door opens and reveals a young Elven woman with angelic blonde hair. She is wearing a modest turquoise sundress that compliments her amber eyes wonderfully. I give a nod in her direction as I motion to an empty seat across from me. She smiles and accepts my invitation, keeping her view locked on my seated form. We share a quietly courteous stare for what seems like an hour, but really only about five minutes pass by. In our refined world, we can learn much about each other just from a single connection with our eyes. I gesture for Fay to begin serving tea, to which she nods and does so without incident. With our cups on the table, the young lady breaks the silent mood.

"You are quite the complex man, Lord Darrow." She narrows her eyes as she sips her tea.

"I could say the same to you, my fair Lady Reveria."

"Please, call me Talia. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person." She extends her hand to me.

"Likewise; it's an honor. You may call me Cale." I answer, taking her delicate and gentle hand into mine.

"..." We just smile and continues to drink the tea, content with each other's company.

"Achoo!" Fay interrupts with an audible sneeze.

"Sigh...cover it next time, Fay." I order without losing focus.

"Yes Master..." She obeys, albeit dejectedly.

"This is a very welcome sight. How did you ever manage to get a Human servant?" Talia looks at Fay like a scientist studying a new disease.

"She needed a new home and a loving family, which I provided on the condition that she work as a servant." I try to avoid calling it by a _certain term_, but Talia instantly picks up on it.

"It's nice to see a Human in service to a member of the Elven race. Maybe that's why you are such a _grand_ gentleman among us." She coos, making a subtle pass at me after thankfully overlooking _that word_.

"I don't think I'm _that well-known. _Most of the villages still hold me in contempt; even other pure-bloods like myself shun me away."

"The villages just don't take well to drastic changes. I'm sure that it will all change once we start looking forward at our future. Maid, another cup please."

"Yes, Lady Reveria." Fay answer with a practiced tone.

I turn to look at her and my heart drops at the sudden change that has come over the normally-ditzy maid. Fay's emerald eyes are clouded and dull as she moves in a robotic sense to refill Talia's cup. A wave of concern washes over me as my hand unconsciously moves towards her to give her some comfort. Unfortunately, with Talia watching, I dismiss the act before she sees it and leave Fay alone in her movements.

* * *

"That was a lot of fun. I'll be sure to put in a good word for you in your home village. See you tomorrow, Cale." Talia rises from her seat with a sparkle in her amber eyes.

"I'll be looking forward to your visit. Won't you come more than just once?"

"Mmm, that depends on how well you..._entertain me_."

"You must know how I do things by now." I close my hands around Talia's as her face alights with a blush.

"Ahem!" Fay coughs, throwing off any hope of romance in this moment.

"R-Right, I'll see you later." Talia gives me a hurried hug and walks out of the room.

"Fay, I think she's the one. I can finally rejoin my people after so many years on my own." I say aloud as I close the door.

"Do you really like her that much?" Fay takes hold of my arm as she rests her head there.

"What's not to like about her? She's reliable, considerate, refined, and has the most beautiful-"

-Sniffle-

"...?" I direct my attention to Fay, only to find her teary-eyed and sniffling repeatedly.

"What? G-Go on, f...finish what y-you were...s-saying." She starts sobbing softly as she buries her face into my chest.

"Fay...just tell me. I promise to help you however I can." I slowly bring her in closer to my gentle embrace.

"It's always been the same. No matter how much I try, you never look my way. Why can't you ever look at _me_ like that?" The maid is openly crying now, tears rolling down her face as she looks up at me in sorrow.

"What brought this on? Why is this bothering you now?" I guide us over to the chairs and carefully seat us without breaking the embrace we share.

"Every time a new girl came to meet you, I prayed that you wouldn't be interested in her. I begged Eros with all my heart that you would stay here with me. I know it's selfish, but I couldn't help it. When I saw how happy you were with Lady Reveria, I just lost hope. Why do you have to leave me after all we've done together!?" Fay shouts, her face red with tragic love.

"Fay...I never knew. If you told me before, I-"

Before I can say anymore, Fay tackles me to the floor, locking my lips with hers in a deep kiss. She presses herself against me with desire, crying all the while, but nonetheless letting her feelings explode as they are laid bare. I try to respond in kind, but Fay suddenly gets up and moves to the door as she looks back with crushed emotions.

"Please reconsider...I love you too much to let you go." With those powerful words, she leaves the room.

* * *

**A/N: **Hmm, this is a difficult choice indeed. The refined Elven noble or the cheerfully ditzy maid? I think I made it a bit one-sided, but what do you guys think? This is such an interesting chapter since Elves can be male or female. I wonder what else I can do given the chances? Nevermind, I've been doing that since I started writing these one-shots. "Pon, what's Yuuko making for dinner?" "Why do you want to know?" "I just realized that I've never been to your house since Yuuko moved in. I could bring Magnus, Sigfred, Prince Aster...ooh this will be so fun!" "No. You can't bring that many people to my house." "Fine, then who do you want to bring?" "...Magnus." *Silence* "I thought you two hated each other." "We bonded over the fact that we hate you more." "Yay! I love it when I see teamwork in action!" "Uh, Sir, aren't you forgetting...?" "Oh right! Next chapter will feature the taskmaster we all know and love, **Anubis**!"


	19. Anubis

**A/N: ***Hums indistinctly* Oh, I'm in such a great mood! *Squee!* _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ has finally released its first anime episode and it was nothing short of **glorious**! That's the very first monster-girl related work that I've ever encountered and the very reason that I got introduced to the Monster Girl Encyclopedia. The anime is following the original manga word-for-word and I just love it! Well that's enough fanatical worship on my part. Welcome back for another exciting one-shot! This time, we've got the 'administrator', the 'boss', the 'head-honcho' who's known all through the desert: **Anubis**! I personally rate this species very highly and I'm sure some of you will agree. This chapter is a bit long, but it's quite...entertaining, to say the least. I took a bit of a modern turn for this chapter after realizing that I've been too focused on fantasy sort of plots. Anyways, let's get right into it!

* * *

"Ahem! Everyone, I'd like you all to quiet down for a moment. This morning, we have a new student joining our class so please join me in welcoming her in a new year here at our school."

Our homeroom teacher turns to his left and with a loud "Come in!", he shuffles to the side as the new student comes in. Now, I normally ignore most of the 'announcements' that the teachers have to make, but the whole wave of cheering and wooing from my classmates makes me second-guess that notion. Lazily and with all of the motivation of a rock, I turn my head away from the window and face the front of the room. In less than a second, I realize the mistake I made as I find a pair of burning scarlet eyes staring back at me. I can feel the annoyance drilling into my head even as I roll my own blue eyes back to the window. Whoever this new student is, I want nothing to do with it.

"Psst! Hey, Matt, what do you think you're doing flirting with the new girl so suddenly?" My best friend Damon whispers next to me.

"I wasn't flirting with her. I can already tell that I'm gonna hate her anyway." I answer offhandedly.

"Miss Winters, you may sit behind Mr. Kennedy over there. Try to impose some of your diligence onto him, okay?" That jerk of a teacher is always out to get me, I swear.

"We'll see."

I hear the soft stepping of the new girl's shoes as she walks past me and sits in her seat. I take a deep breath and let out an exaggerated sigh to prove my point to this girl. It doesn't matter how hardworking she might be or how much respect she demands, I'm not going to just ease myself into her pace. Still, something feels off about her aside from the obvious death-glares that she is sending me from behind. I didn't hear much of her introduction, but something's telling me that she isn't who we think she is. I don't want to bother with pursuing it, so I glumly turn my head to the teacher where it will at least _look like_ I'm being serious about school. The teacher's words at least sound somewhat entertaining, especially the part about me being volunteered to show the new girl around on her first day.

"Wait, what!?"

"I'll say it again for your sake, Mr. Kennedy. Your 'enthusiasm' is the perfect match for that of Ms. Winters, so it only makes sense that you guide her through her first day." The teacher sneers at me with all the pride he can muster, which must not be much if he's torturing me like this.

"No, you must be joking. Did we even vote on that?" I ask incredulously.

"Class is starting, Matt. You can discuss it with everyone afterwards." He cuts off my protests.

"...Hmph, freaking asshole." I mutter under my breath, turning my head back to the window.

* * *

"Matthew Kennedy."

"Zzz...meh..." I barely answer the voice, still happily adrift in dream world.

"Matthew."

"Five more minutes, Mom. I had a...long night." I sleepily ignore, grinning in the dream.

"Xeno!"

"Who dares call me that!?" I snap loud enough for the whole classroom to hear it.

My eye pop open instantly as I scan my surroundings for the person who said my hated middle name. Well, it's only hated by me since everyone one else I tell about it seems to think it's 'exotic'. Seriously, who names their kid after a Greek scholar and thinks it's a good idea? I've held a certain level of loathing for my parents to this day, among other things. As I search for whoever said my middle name, a certain (figurative, thankfully) burning sensation hits the back of my head and I soon figure it out.

"What's with you, new girl?" I resume my lazy face as I slink low in my seat.

"Firstly, it's not 'new girl'. My name is Vella, so please use it. Second, 4th period just ended and it's time for lunch." She glares at me like usual.

"Uh-huh. Thanks for reminding me though, Vella." I turn back to my desk to pack up my unused materials.

"Matt, you really shouldn't be so mean to her. She's just looking for some help in finding the cafeteria, right?" A familiar and deep voice scolds me.

"Correct."

"Why didn't anyone volunteer you, Damon? You're certainly popular with girls." I make a strong point, hoping he'll leave me alone.

"Yeah, but I actually take school seriously unlike you, Mister Moody." He counters my attack with the hard truth.

"I guess there's no way around it. Keep up, new girl." I call for her in a bored tone.

With fluent movements, I stand up with my schoolbag in hand and walk out of the room to blend in with the gathering crowd of students going to lunch. I hear somewhat of a funny sequence about three seconds after I leave the room, which I will definitely mention later. Just as I ease my way into the sea of oncoming hallway traffic, Vella's hurried footsteps reach my ears followed by something like a yelp. I whip my head around just in time to see Vella being batted around in the mass traffic. I move off to the side of the hallway, both to wait for the poor girl and to give myself some time to laugh at her misfortune. I'm not usually this mean to anyone, but Vella needs to learn how to loosen up and have fun, especially if she's going to be around **me** on her first day. I mean, I don't hold the title of 'Class Clown' for nothing. Still snickering to myself, I hold an arm out and Vella instinctively grabs hold of it so that I can pull her away from the flooded of students.

"Wha-What is that?" She asks between gasps of air.

"That, my friend, is student body. They're very herd-like when moving through the halls. Didn't you have something like this at your old school?" I raise an eyebrow, adding to the permanent smirk plastered on my face.

"...No. We only had about 400 students. It was still big for a small town, but this is unreal compared to that."

"Well, no time like the present. Hold on tight, new girl!"

"I told you to call me Vellaaaaaaa!" She screams as I pull her back into the wave of students.

It takes some effort, but we finally make it to the school cafeteria which (thankfully) isn't too crowded yet. A quick trip to the lunch line later, and we both quietly sit down with our food at an empty table near the edge of the spacious room.

* * *

"So, you hiding anything?" I casually ask in-between bites of my sandwich.

Vella nearly chokes on her salad as soon I finish my question.

"W-What!? Wh-Why would you ask me something like that?"

"Hmm...?" A smile slowly appears on my face as a thought comes to my head.

"Stop staring at me, creep."

"You all know what I'm thinking, right?"

Unfortunately, the random students that I point to just give me weird looks and move on. For some reason, I feel like doing that whenever I want to prove a point. Even so, this time was a bit off.

"Did you ever act normal at one point?" Vella hisses at me, focusing on her food to avoid the odd stares that our empty table is getting.

"...I knew it." I narrow my eyes as I lean in closer to Vella.

"Knew what, exactly?" She starts to look away from my gaze as I study her ever so closely.

"You're not really Human, are you?"

"Wh-Wh-What? O-Of course I'm Human!" Vella's weak protests get her nowhere.

"No, I can tell that you are..."

Vella grits her teeth.

"An..." I continue with my conclusion.

The scared girl shuts her eyes as she prepares for the impact of my investigation.

"...Evil bitch!" I shout matter-of-factly as I point at Vella.

"..."

"Ha! I'm right, as always!" I boast.

"...You're wrong..." I just barely catch Vella's response.

"What?" I pause for a moment in confusion.

"I'm not a bitch, I'm an Anubis! A-N-U-B-I-S! I have furry ears and a tail to match! I hate when things are out of order, especially when people are the same way! And most importantly, I hate** you**!"

As if to prove her point, I see two black dog ears fly upwards from Vella's hair and a bushy tail start wagging energetically from behind her. Her eyes are as dangerous as ever right now, so much that even I am starting to feel the gravity of her furious outburst. I slide back in my seat, hoping to become even more invisible than usual since I suddenly get the feeling of being watched. Actually, it's more like the whole cafeteria stopped its liveliness just so it could find out what the commotion is. I grimace at this awkward feeling, with Vella rearing to kill me on one side and the rest of the student body on the other.

"Heh...heheheheh! That's some nice cosplay you've got going on, Vella! I never knew you were so into that kind of stuff!" I say aloud for everyone to hear, praying for a miracle to disperse this awkward air.

"Cosplay? What do mean by-"

"Yo, Matt! I've been looking for you everywhere!", Damon sits himself between us as he gives a stupefied look to Vella, "Nice costume! You really look like a genuine wolf-girl, Vella! I guess you must've been doing it for many years, huh?" Damon seems to have caught on to my plan and helps me out like a friend should.

"Yes...I've had these since I was born-"

"Cool! Let's get back our lunch then so you can tell us more about it!" I shout loud enough for everyone to finally dismiss Vella's outburst and get the cafeteria back to its normally noisy self.

* * *

After that stressful lunch, we all head back to class and keep a low profile for the rest of the day. Damon gives me a few concerned glances, but ultimately lets me keep my focus. Vella on the other hand, seems to stare even more harshly than this morning even while I do my absolute best to actually apply myself in learning. The teachers, despite my 'famous' (or 'infamous' in their eyes) reputation, surprisingly leave me alone seeing as how I already have enough trouble with helping Vella.

Finally, classes end and that means I can be free of this hellish ordeal that I was put through. I breathe a sigh of relief and smirk at Vella, who just glares back at me as she starts to put her books back into her bag. Just as I finish packing up my stuff, Damon pulls me aside to one part of the classroom to talk to me in private.

"Dude, tell me the truth: she's the real deal, isn't she?" He whispers with hard eyes.

"Who? The new girl? Yeah, I guess she is. I was so caught up in the awkwardness that I didn't really notice her ears and tail pop up." I am telling the truth too.

"Okay, well she's kinda freaky in that way. You know what, you can have her all to yourself. I've got date in a couple hours, so I'll be going on ahead."

And with that, Damon leaves me alone in the room with Vella.

"...Damn it." I bluntly comment on this cliché event.

"What did you two talk about?"

"How I'm pretty much stuck with you from now on..." I cringe at those words.

"I'll be at your house in the mornings to wake you up. Your tardiness will be nonexistent once I'm with you." Vella proudly boasts, adding to my stress.

"Wait, how will you know where my house is?"

"Easy, you're going to walk home with me since we both live close to each other." Vella smiles for the first time today, and oddly I can't seem to bring myself to refuse her.

As long as she's honest with her emotions, I think I can enjoy myself with Vella, despite the extra parts that simply seem to add more of a charm to her appearance. With a nod, I walk side by side with the black-haired 'Anubis' whose scarlet eyes seems to be shining with a different light apart from the fire I met this morning.

* * *

**A/N: **Ooh, that scene in the cafeteria was just perfect! The suspense buildup and then the punchline was all perfectly handled. "I've gotta give the writers a raise after this one!" "Um, Mr. Kanto, you actually don't pay them at all..." "Oh yeah...thanks for reminding Sigfred. I'll be sure to send them money sacks of indefinite value later." "Could you pay me as well?" "Hm? I don't pay you. Go see Pon; he handles all that kind of stuff." That's a true fact too. I'm horrible inept with anything related to finances, so don't trust me with that stuff. Next one-shot will be the start of a new mini-series within the collection, which I will get into once we start reading it. Hope you all like **Alraune!**


	20. Alraune

**A/N:** I'm back! I know, really long hiatus and all that. I've got more than enough 'concerned' (or just plain angry) readers telling me to get back to work and that's just what I did. I can't believe it really took this long, but here it is. I'll try to explain myself as best I can here. Last chapter, some wannabe critic (possibly a troll) among the readers wrote a very...vocal review. Being me, I thought it was bound to have some form of helpful criticism in it somewhere. Sadly, it was just a whole bunch of slander no matter how much I tried to discuss it with the reader. Despite no immediate effects, that little bit of slander made me lose sight of why I use the same style of writing in every single one-shot and why the rest of you guys enjoy them so much. So as a PSA to all of you Pagans/Jerks/Aryans/Slanderers, if you think you can do a better job at writing than I can, then please write your own stuff instead of just hanging around comment boxes. And I quote: "Some drink from the Fountain of Knowledge; you only gargled."

Now then, back to our regularly scheduled program...the **Alraune** one-shot!

* * *

-Indistinct humming-

"...do do do do dooo..." I mumble as I shower.

-Shuffle-

"...ain't got no lovin' for me! Ba ba ba baaa!"

-Rustle-

"And I...hm?" I hear a noise in the bathroom just as I finish my shower.

My body gets chills when I notice the shadowy form of an unwelcome visitor patiently waiting outside the shower door. I stand there frozen with apprehension, straining my brain to think of some way for me to escape this impossible situation. Before doing anything else, I quickly grab my towel hanging over the door and dry myself off in record time. I wrap the towel around my bare waist and think about any other options besides the most obvious one. Finding none, I take a deep breath and brace myself for the worst.

"Hello? Who's out there?" I shout in a commanding voice.

"Just me. I was hoping to shower with you, but I guess it's too late." The stranger's feminine voice whispers.

"Well then, that leaves us at the part where you get out of my bathroom. **Now**." I threaten from my (extremely weak) position.

"I'll be waiting by the door then. We can talk about the fun we'll be having later."

I pause for a long moment to determine if there's any truth to those words but sadly, there isn't.

"No, seriously, get out. I don't trust you enough as it is."

"Tch, fine. I'll leave for real this time."

-Slam-

The disappearance of the shadow lets me drop my shoulders and finally relax for now. I slide open the shower door and take my time drying off the rest of my body. It seems that whoever my surprise guest is, she's patient enough to leave my clothes intact and not rummage through them like _some girls I know_. I don't know where to start off with this new girl. There's just too many things to worry about and I haven't even laid eyes on her yet. From our short conversation, she seems to be rather interested in getting intimate. Despite my situation, getting cozy is the last thing on my mind. Sighing, I get dressed and step outside.

All of the pent-up tension that I had coming out of the shower instantly vanishes as soon as I see who my would-be assailant is. Leaning against the wall in the hallway with icy-blue eyes is my next-door neighbor, Lucina or 'Lucy' for short. The smirk on her normally aloof face tells me all I need. Despite knowing that I'm not interested, I didn't think she would actually try to catch me in the shower. I really should have asked her to give back the spare house key I lent her once we started high school. However my dad obviously wasn't having any of it. Home is the only place where I can just be myself and unwind from all the daily drama I deal with, so why do I need to have even more drama in my life?

"I don't have time for you, Lucy. There's something important I need to deal with." I sullenly declare while I walk by her.

Lucy puts a firm grip on my arm, meeting my dull gold eyes as I look back.

"Do you still think I'm going to give up on you?" She says, trying to goad me into her pace.

"I know you won't give up on me, but I gave up on you long ago. It's not worth it to fight a pointless battle."

"Is it pointless even if I can't win? Even if I'm always thinking about you? That maybe one day you'll love me?" She whispers as she leans against me.

"Lucy, I-"

-Rumble- -Creak- -Crack-

Suddenly, I wrap my arms around Lucy as we hold each other tight while my house shakes violently. After a few minutes the tremors stop, but we are still locked in an embrace for safety. Lucy looks up at me with a hopeful gleam in her eyes and inches her lips closer to mine, vying for a kiss. I simply turn my head so she kisses my cheek instead.

* * *

"That was mean, Damon. I was only thanking you for protecting me..." Lucy pouts as we inspect my house for damage.

"Oh yeah? If I let you kiss me, then how far were you going to take it? Would I still have my clothes on by then?"

"...Mhm..." She looks away with a deep blush.

"Right, the house looks okay for the most part; nothing out of the ordinary. Let's check on my garden!"

"You're only ever excited when it comes to that garden of yours. Haven't you told your dad about it by now?"

"Hell no. He'd probably laugh a couple years off his life if I told him. You know how he is..." I give an involuntary shiver at the embarrassing thought.

"At least he takes **us** pretty seriously, as-"

"**Friends,** just friends."

Our conversation ends on that note as I rush out to the backyard to check on my precious garden. It's been a hobby of mine for some time now, and I would be devastated if anything happened to the flowers that were just starting to bloom with the coming of summer. However, the sign of shredded plants is anything but comforting. I frantically follow the trail of pieces until I enter the heart of it all: an abnormally large flower bud. Practically everything that was here is gone now, leaving this strange flower as the sole occupant of my garden. I fall to my knees, exasperated by the thought of all the progress lost in that small tremor. My thoughts are scattered between grief, frustration, relief, and everything else that could apply here.

Apparently, I am so deep in thought that I don't notice the flower bud start moving. With a whirring of vines, I feel myself being lifted into the air as the bud starts opening. I regain my senses just in time to see a gorgeous woman emerge from within the blooming flower. She's covered in long vibrant green hair which compliments her pale jade skin tone by comparison. There's nothing but vines covering her body, leaving little to the imagination, but the most curious thing is that I can't see any lower than her hips. She notices me right away and smiles charmingly while bringing me closer for me to meet her purple-eyed stare.

"We're glad that the first person we see is the man we love." She whispers to me.

"Erm...what? Could you repeat that?" I suddenly feel flustered when I should be terrified by this woman.

"You really cared for this garden and because of that, we are able to finally meet you. We love you with all of our heart."

"I'm sorry, I still don't understand. Who is this 'we'?"

The woman's smile deepens as she puts her arms around me in a loving embrace. I feel my legs dipping into some pool of nectar from her flower, but I'm still too confused to react.

"Everything has a soul, and we were no different. Your gentle care for us made us feel alive, to an extent. We shared our love for you between each other and desperately wished for some way to express it physically. A few days ago, we found it in the form of a magical seed that was planted here. This form you see is what your people call an 'Alraune'; a plant person, so to speak. We all sacrificed our individual bodies so that we could share this one, which is why your house shook earlier. We apologize for any inconvenience we caused you."

The Alraune rests her head on my shoulder as she stroke my back with smooth movements. I can't really react other than returning her embrace and breathing in the pleasant scent that seems to wrap around her.

* * *

"Then, what should I call you?"

"We will cherish any name you give to us. We exist only because of you."

"Hmm...you were 'born' in the middle of summer, so how about **Lisianthus**?"

"Li-si-an-thus...Lisian-thus...Lisianthus.", the Alraune tests out her name, repeating it a few more times, "It's perfect. We love our name!"

"I'm glad. Now, could you please put me down? I'm starting to feel uncomfortable being held like this."

Lisianthus sets me on the ground and uncoils her vines from my waist. I barely take a breath before Lucy tackles me to the ground. I get annoyed, but keep my comments silent when I see the worry on her face. She shoots Lisianthus a deathly-cold glare before dragging me off inside the house. In a shocking display, Lucy pushes me against the wall with a swirl of emotion in her eyes. She must be feeling just as complex as I was when I first discovered the remains of the garden. Her shoulders are rising and falling with the burden on her thoughts, obviously focused on the potential danger that Lisianthus poses. I try to send a silent message of relief to her, but it doesn't seem to take hold. Lucy is still keeping her hand against my chest while searching for something in my eyes.

"Lucy...what is it?" I hesitantly ask.

"Do you realize what you've done? That plant is not someone you want to be friends with! She's going to ruin you and take away everything you stand for!" Lucy shouts at me frantically.

"I don't get it. What do you mean by that?" I try to calm her down.

"She's a monster girl! They only exist to make men into their lovers and nothing else! I've studied them before, especially the Alraune species. She'll do everything she can to force you into having sex. Please, just don't let your guard down around her." Towards the end of her explanation, tears form in Lucy's eyes.

"Alright. I promise you that I won't fall into her pace. **But**, you need to respect my decision on who I choose, okay?"

Lucy nods in silence, still trying to fight back the tears that are already flowing freely. I push myself off the wall slowly and give Lucy a reassuring hug. She may be a bit overzealous at times, but she's still someone very dear to me despite all of my rejections. Maybe if we weren't neighbors, if we didn't grow up together...maybe we could be a couple. Sadly, it's not the case with Lisianthus. The Alraune is my love of gardening, personified. Everything I've ever known about nature is all wrapped up in that one flower that I named; not even Lucy can top that. With my decision made, I release Lucy and walk back outside. I close the door behind me and spot Lucy watching from the windows with anticipation. She knows what I'm about to do, and for now it seems that she accepts it. I take a few more steps forward until I am mere centimeters away from Lisianthus.

"Lisianthus, do you know how Humans express love?" I inquire, hoping that my instincts are correct.

"Sadly, we do not know anything about expressing love other than announcing it..." She casts her eyes downward in despair.

"Come closer, and I'll show you one method." I beckon.

"Is this close en-...!?" Her question is cut off as I steal kiss from her lips.

"That's called a 'kiss', what do you think of it?" I whisper once I back away.

"We...don't know...how to respond. It felt like...the most wonderful thing we've ever experienced...may we have another?" Lisianthus cutely asks with a hot blush on her face.

"I love you, Lisianthus." I tell her before leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

**A/N: ***Pon bursts through studio doors* "Is it true? Is the Director really back!?" *Sees me and Sigfred sitting around in chairs* "Oh hey Pon! What's that face you're making?" *Gets punched in the face* "Okay, I guess I deserved that." "Where the hell have you been this whole time!? Do you have any idea how hard it's been to keep the show running in your absence!? We've had so many more monster girls signing up to be here and then you just disappear!" *Sigfred stands between Drake and Pon* "Now calm down, Pon, the Director has a very good reason for what he did. Isn't that right?" *Both assistants just stare as Drake plays League of Legends* "Hm? Oh yeah, this was part of it. Now please be quiet! I am **not** going to lose as Leona!" *Pon trembles with anger* "Director, I swear I will kill you one day..." *Sigfred dives in front of the camera* "Now that the Director's back, folks, we'll be giving you the regular updates that you all enjoy! For next time, we'll be showcasing **Dryad** as our feature heroine!


	21. Dryad

**A/N:** *Drake slithers into the studio on his belly* "What happened to you?" "Magnus, please help...no rest...four days..." "Right...I'll just go get Sigfred. Wait right here." *Magnus leaves* "Man, I hate it when I get too absorbed in my work. I'm so f***ed when I get home..." *Sigfred enters, helps Drake up* "Mr. Kanto! What have you been doing this whole time!? You look like a Zombie!" "Well, Sigfred, I've been so busy working on the **Dryad** one-shot that I just couldn't stop for anything else aside from my daily exercise. Hopefully I'll only make a masterpiece like this only once." *Pon enters the room* "Sir, we need the next one-shot ready by-**what the hell!?**" "Pon! Help me get him in his chair!" *Drake is seated by Pon and Sigfred* "Jeez, you know what too much creativity does to you, Sir!" "Yeah, but I just couldn't let this one-shot go unfinished. Excuse me while I...take a...nap...zzz." And that is basically how my week's been since the last chapter. I've gotten such a warm welcome from all the readers that I wanted to give you guys and gals a nice gift in the form of this extra-long (and I mean **long**) one-shot. Please read it however you wish and I'll tell you now that there **is** a bit of Werewolf in this (don't ask how that got in there, it just turned out that way). **I'm still open for requests, so please keep them coming!**

* * *

"...Be sure that your chosen partner is in contact with you once the marked time has come."

I look at the letter with skepticism. This one seems different from the usual appreciation that I get for my work. It's also stamped with the the seal of the Griffon, a noble house that I'm not familiar with. Nevertheless, I don't have the time to waste in chasing false claims, nor do I have the intent. Brushing it aside, I tuck it into my inner coat pocket and continue my work. It's only been about a week or so since I started my excursion into this forest, but it still feels like I've just arrived. Clearly, this forest is well-kept by the powers that may be. I feel a slight bit of guilt for taking so much out of the environment here, but as a scientist sometimes these sacrifices have to be made. Currently, I've collected plenty of mushrooms, herbs, tree bark, and flowers to last for a month, but the one thing I'm lacking is a hint of magic; specifically an Alraune's nectar. I had a seed with me the last time I was back home, but I just can't resist trying to help my son follow the family business. I smile at the thought with pride that he is discovering his talent in the same way that I did. Since I don't have the nectar, I'll just have to make do with something else. I take a quick look around my immediate area, hoping to find something of interest. Sadly, there's nothing here that I don't already have. I continue walking forward, but the trees somehow start to look more menacing than usual.

"_Leave now. I won't allow you to destroy the forest any further..." _A voice resonates in my ears.

"Hm?" I stop my pace to listen more closely.

"_You have disturbed us all enough. Leave now, and your punishment will be dismissed..." _The voice whispers again.

"...Huh. Interesting..." I muse to myself.

The voice stops and the ominous feeling that surrounds me disperses. Not one to listen to warnings anyway, I continue on my path without hesitation. As my unfortunate habit dictates, I reach into my front pocket and pull out a pack of cigarettes. I light one with my favorite silver Zippo lighter, always carefully maintained. I don't smoke often, but it's been growing on me as I spend more and more time away from home. The thoughts of my son being alone scares me, despite the undeniable fact that the neighbor girl is always with him. I worry for him since he doesn't like to let others get too close into his personal life, just like I am now. I take a sympathetic drag of my cigarette and puff out some smoke rings while aimlessly watching the clouds roll by. The way their leisurely pace taunts us is one of the reasons why I came here in the first place.

"A family dedicated to chasing dreams, huh? Well, don't mind if I do." I give a small smirk to myself, a bit proud of my heritage given its far-fetched mission.

* * *

Having finished my smoke, I stub it out on a nearby tree carefully so that it doesn't ignite the bark. The discarded butt falls to the leaf-covered forest floor with a slight waft of smoke rising from it, the last signs of a once-lively flame. I bend down to pick up my litter, but the sounds of rustling causes me to act otherwise. Eyes darting back and forth across the underbrush, I cautiously snake a hand into my coat as I resume picking up the cigarette butt. The trees are starting to sway ominously as they did an hour ago, except this time I feel a faint anger in the air. The scent of sweet nectar permeates the vicinity and my body shakes against the creeping presence of magical energies. I deposit the discarded cigarette into a plastic bag and stuff it into my coat pocket. My other hand is grasping one of many glass jars hidden on my person. The rustling gets louder and spreads out to surround me, escalating the tension along with my heartbeat.

Out of seemingly nowhere, several pairs of gleaming amber eyes peer out from behind the trees accompanying the growing sound of strained panting. A faint howling is heard as more of the beasts take their positions in the growing circle that I am unwittingly trapped in. All around me, a pack of Werewolves has gathered with only one purpose: mating. Seldom do I ever deal with Werewolves, but I've had plenty of experiences with other monster races. A large portion of my ingredients are taken from monsters, after all. One Werewolf, likely the acting leader, takes a few steps towards me from her position in the circle. Her fierce topaz eyes shine differently from the rest of the pack and her free-flowing silver hair sets her apart from her pack's ruffled style. I move my hand to a different jar, filled with a special potion that I prepared for 'mobbing' situations.

"What a lovely scent you have, Human. It sets me off in just the right way, and I'm sure my sisters would agree as well." She smiles seductively as her pack members howl in approval.

"Your point? I doubt that any of you have the nerve to attack me..." I taunt in response, hoping for them to all leap at me.

"Defiance...hot. And you're not too bad of a looker either. I'll take you up on that challenge. Everyone, with me!" The leader shouts with a compelling tone as her pack mates crouch down, ready to pounce at any moment.

"Bad move, lady. This could have been settled peacefully..." I offhandedly declare.

In an instant, the whole pack descends upon me with their ragged clothes flying off in mere seconds. Their eyes grow hazy with a bestial lust as they let their claws out to tear apart my clothing. My coat and collected materials are both seized, torn from my body as the Werewolves scatter them on the ground. For a short moment, the attack stops as my attackers stare in surprise and wonder at my uncovered outfit. Glass bottles and vials are strapped all over my body with various liquids contained in each one. In my hand is a potion holding a pinkish solution, uncapped and letting out a familiar smell to the Werewolves. The leader, once so confident in her pack's abilities, now looks at me with caution. The others follow suit as they slowly back away and re-form a tighter circle around me.

"You know what this is, don't you?" I gently shake the potion in my hand.

"T-That's going too far! Not even us monsters would be able to handle such sensations. Just smelling that is making us go crazy!" She pleas, hoping that I don't make a drastic move.

"Exactly. Only a master-class alchemist like myself would be able to make such a concentrated potion. Did I mention that this is all made from the cores of _Wrapping Vegetables_?" I glance around at my former attackers.

Some of the more ambitious Werewolves start to take a few paces towards me, but their leader stops them with a bellowing "Stay!".

"If we let you go, will you put that away?" She asks me.

"Only if I can have two things: my coat full of ingredients, and some private time with _you_, my dear."

The lead Werewolf blushes lightly at my sudden proposal. She tries to look away from me while stealing a few sparse peeks at my face. To be honest, it's somewhat of a cute spectacle.

"...F-Fine. I'll help you w-with...whatever you need me for."

"Excellent choice. The rest of you may leave us now. Don't worry about her, she'll be back to you very shortly." I assure her pack when they give me looks of mixed emotion.

"Everyone is jealous now. Do you realize just how much of a power struggle you just created?" She tries to sound angry with me, but it comes out more wanting than anything.

"Don't know, don't care. Come with me to my workshop."

* * *

"So...how did your pack find me out there?" I inquire while I walk into the next room to get a few tools.

"Originally, my pack and I were out hunting for food like usual. Then, one of my younger sisters told me about a sweet smell that she picked up in your direction. As we followed the trail, there was this really angry-looking plant person who told us about some things you did. I doubt that any of us listened though; all we cared about was the fact that you were an unclaimed Human. After that, you know the rest." The pack leader explains, leaning from her place atop the operating table to peek at me.

I return to the table with a pair of scissors, a straight razor, some empty flasks, and a metal tray. With all my tools ready, I can finally start the operation. It never occurred to me prior to this morning that I had collected almost nothing from the local Werewolf population in this forest. I organized a meeting with one of the more politically-involved packs, but meeting this new pack is an unexpectedly refreshing change. Having a pack leader to help me is also a nice bonus to my work since I'll be able to obtain the purest parts that aren't available anywhere else.

"Well, are you ready?" It sounds more like a command than a question, probably more so since I have sterile gloves on.

"Just...be gentle. It's my first time doing this..." She whispers to me lying down on the table.

"...Before we begin, could you tell me your name?"

A simple question, but it's purpose in this procedure is crucial: diversion.

"My name is...Shanaaaaaa..." She slurs as I start rubbing the fur on her legs and slowly bunching it together.

"Good, just like that. I'll tell you a little bit about myself, okay?" I adopt her sensual whisper into my own voice.

"Yahah...ooh...please...go...ahh...aheaaaad." Shana is starting to moan in a low voice, interestingly enough.

"Let's start with my name: Alexander Vermouth Wales. I may look like any other handsome man to you, but at one point, I was indeed **married**; to a Human woman.", I take some time to cut off the bunched fur with scissors, "We bore a son, Damon, who is destined to follow in my footsteps as we speak. My wife died three years after Damon was born, so I raised him on my own and taught him how to take charge of his life. Let's just say that he learned a little too quickly about the finer points of life during my instruction."

I laugh, but it's an even tone; one that is neither bittersweet nor proud. A few more snips, along with Shana's moaning, and I collect a fair amount of Werewolf fur to use in my experiments. I tried not too cut off too much despite my desire for more. The result of the trimming is a more sleek, gentle look to her fur instead of the rough mess that I started with. Silver Werewolf fur is a rare item to find, but I am fortunate that Shana agreed to let me take some of hers.

I set the scissors down and pick up the straight razor. With a careful motion, I begin to slowly scrape off tiny bits of Shana's claws from all four of her limbs. Amazingly, she doesn't feel any pain from it; on the contrary, it seems more ticklish to her. Shana tries to keep our conversation going, but between her squirming and laughing, that just seems impossible. Luckily, I've dealt with far worse volunteers in the past, so I collect the claw shavings fairly quickly. In addition, my shaving has the added benefit of sharpening her claws by removing the older, less-structured layers.

* * *

I pack up all of the fur and the claw shavings into separate flasks once my work is finished. Shana sits up on the operating table with a lusting look in her eyes. I knew she would want to attack me sooner or later, so I merely reach for a certain _vegetable juice_ hanging from my belt. At the sight of it, the Werewolf timidly withholds herself and gets off the table in a strained manner. She looks similar to a dog about to be abandoned by its owner, but then again I'm not her owner and she is not my dog. Without wasting any more time, I take her by the hand and escort her to the front door. Shana looks up at me with teary eyes, hoping for more time with me. My stern expression is immune to her pitied charms, but I offer her a sliver of leniency against my strictly-imposed rules.

"Our time together is over. You have no more reason to be here. It's best for you to go back to your pack now."

"But...can't I just...stay here with you?" Shana pleads once more.

"No. I've already made it clear that I'm not interested in you."

"Aaauuuu~..." Her low whimpering strikes a chord in my heart, somehow.

"**However**, if you and your pack would like to be my assistants in collecting herbs around the forest, then you all may sleep _outside of my cabin_." I put emphasis on the sleeping arrangements to avoid any misinterpretation.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! We'll move in right away, Boss!"

Giddy with excitement, Shana drops to all fours, flings open the door, and shoots into the wilderness at high speeds. I simply lean against the door frame grinning at my accomplishment. No ordinary man has the initiative to tame a pack of wild Werewolves, but then again, I'm far from ordinary. I head back inside to look for a certain item in my knapsack. A moment this unique deserves some kind of reward, even if I have to give _and_ receive it.

"Ah, '56 Reserve...my favorite." I say aloud as I look at the wine bottle.

"First, you tear apart the forest for your ghoulish 'experiments'. Then, you have the nerve to pollute the air with your smoking. Now, you're going to dirty the soil by drinking alcohol!?" A powerful voice wails at me.

"Ach! Jeez, don't be so loud right before I start drin...king?" I nearly drop my glass when it's not Shana who I am speaking to.

"Such disrespect for your surroundings! I should have dealt with you personally instead of letting those beasts screw it up! You'll leave this forest...**now**!" The newcomer threatens with magic in her voice.

She looks...odd, to say the least. I've seen many a monster girl in my time, but this is the first that I've seen someone like her. Her appearance almost had me mistake her for a Human, if I didn't notice the way she was wrapped around a tree. Lush green hair, modest breasts, and clothing only in the form of an emerald camisole are all that I can see on her form. Just like she is wrapped around the tree, the inverse is also true as the tree's vines, branches, and roots seem to be fusing with her. Shana mentioned an 'angry plant person' talking to her pack, but I never imagined how true that statement was. This 'plant person' matches the description perfectly, and it looks like she's perpetually angry which means I probably won't have any time to enjoy a relaxing drink.

"I don't know what kind of authority you have, but I doubt it's enough for me to care." I bitterly tell her, stowing my wine back into the knapsack.

"You are speaking to a Dryad, the spirits of the forest! It wouldn't go far to say that we are the forest itself!" She shouts again.

"Inside voice, please. I know you're mad, but could you at least have _some civility_?" I sarcastically request.

"Fine. I still don't like you, Wales, but I can see that you're not _completely savage_."

I step back inside to make some tea which I offer to the Dryad, but she declines.

"I understand why you'd get so worked up over my actions, but surely you must have figured out that I'm not at all a bad person." I bring a chair outside to sit in front of the Dryad.

"I wouldn't be so sure. You took whole flowers out of their places, stripped many trees of their bark, and even polluted the forest with cigarette ashes. I would blame you for taming Shana's pack, but frankly I don't like them either." The Dryad's mask is starting to crack.

"I only took things that I knew would grow back. The flowers will be replanted with the seeds that I gather and the trees will be fine. I'll try to abstain from smoking outside of my cabin as well. But can you really fault me for chasing my dreams?" I steer the conversation to a more personal level.

"You said your family is dedicated to 'chasing dreams'. What does that mean?" The Dryad shifts her pose to more seated position.

"My family is known for its mastery in alchemy. We are famed for our ability to create potions from the most mundane to the most scarce of ingredients. However, despite our potential, we prefer to use our skills in chasing impossible miracles. For example, my dream is ensure my son can experience an eternity of happiness." I genuinely smile at the thought of realizing my lifelong dream.

"But, all living things eventually die. It's as you said: **impossible**." The Dryad sounds saddened, almost sympathetic towards me.

"Difficult, but not impossible. I've experimented for decades and I've come closer than ever to my dream. I wanted to let my wife experience it with me, but she died far too soon...", a lone tear falls from my face in remembrance, "However, I won't let my son feel the same pain again! That is why I've been doing all these 'misdeeds' in your forest. I would do anything for my family; surely you must understand that too." I look to the Dryad who stares back with empathy.

"...I'm sorry. I jumped to conclusions without ever considering your situation. I too want to know the feeling of being family, but most travelers won't even talk to me like you are."

"It's a lonely world, after all. The best we can do is find companionship in each other. You're an...interesting woman, you know that? I don't feel so alone here if I can talk to you."

"Are you...propositioning me? I also find you attractive, but going that far is-"

"I didn't mean it like that, but if that's where we end up then so be it. Let's just take this relationship one step at a time for now."

I extend my hand which the Dryad meets in a soft handshake, but it feels like something more with the way she looks at me. In some random coincidence, the letter that I received recently comes to the forefront of my thoughts.

"By the way, would you like to go to a party with me? I'm sure we'll have plenty of _fun_ there." I ask my new companion, giving her the letter to read.

"...Yes. I would very much like to spend the evening with you."

* * *

**A/N: **"...And that, class, is how you tame monster girls. A silver tongue, charming looks, and strictness are key in this exercise. Now, who would like to practice? Yes, you there!" "Sir, with all due respect, why are you acting out a classroom scene?" "Shush, Pon, it's part of my recovery. I need this to off-set my gaming therapy." "Whatever you say, crazy." Indeed, this was a good story. I wanted to trim it down or even rewrite the whole thing, but looking at it as a whole, I rather like it. Now, I didn't mention it last chapter because I forgot, but **this one-shot is the introduction of a miniseries made up of the last four one-shots.** **Credit goes to ObeliskX for giving me the foundation for the miniseries as well as providing suggestions for nearly all of the one-shots in this series!** Sorry for not mentioning you sooner, my friend. I hope you aren't too upset. Moving to other news, there's only _four_ one-shots left now, so I hope you've all enjoyed yourselves up to this point! See you all next time for the **Mimic** one-shot!


	22. Mimic

**A/N:** Hello out there, my readers! I'm finally starting to make good on my promise to you all! Here's the 22nd S2 one-shot after so many weeks of delays. I told you all that I would finish the S2 Collection before leaving and I didn't lie. It turns out that I'll be leaving my work behind on 10/19/15 and will be in-flight to basic training on 10/20/15. That means that I have even less of a time frame to release these one-shots. However, due to the consistent support I'm getting from you guys, I'm confident in my ability to deliver quality as well as speed. This **Mimic **one-shot was something that started out as a small idea, but it grew into something bigger since this is actually the start of the ending miniseries which I call: _'__The Party'_. Not a bad name, eh? The miniseries will include this one-shot and all of the ones afterwards. However, I must be serious with you all for this moment. If you haven't read my latest (and last) profile announcement, **please** do so. One of the main reasons I've had such long delays between one-shots is family issues. I've always been the 'black sheep' of my family, always someone that's known to cause trouble and be a maverick. Of course, causing trouble is the equivalent to being different in Asian families. Yep, the secret's out, I'm Asian. All the rumors about how dysfunctional Asian families are, they're all **true**. 'Deeply rooted in rational thought, but blinded by appearances and social influence' is how I describe Asians on a daily basis. It's the harshest curse that can fall on anyone in my opinion. That's why I was so happy when you guys cheered me on when I first started these one-shots. My own family doesn't believe in me, but you guys did without any hesitation. So, thank you all for your ongoing support in my otherwise hellish life. Enjoy the chapter! :)

* * *

_-Schwing!-_

"_Crap!" I exclaim in surprise._

_-Whoosh-_

_I slam my back to the dungeon floor just in time to dodge the incoming ax. That was one trap I had not yet seen before. I'm more used to arrows flying out of walls, but axes!? I'm starting to see why this dungeon has only been attempted twice: there's far too many traps for anyone to have a chance at survival. I've already dealt with my fair share of acid pits, spiked walls, hails of arrows, rooms full of lusty monster girls, and portals to oblivion. Were it not for my best friends clearing the dungeon with me, I would have probably died somewhere along the way. I make a mental note to tell them that drinks are on me once we get out of here. It's the least I could do for dragging them into this mess of a dungeon. With this last hallway cleared, there should only be one more room left until this dungeon is cleared for the first time: the boss room. I ask my friends if they are ready to move on, but they are already starting ahead without me, effectively answering my question. I walk back to the head of our group, taking the first steps into the wide and spacious final room. A hand is kept on my sword as I lead us into the center of the room. The tension is high for us, waiting for anything to jump out at us. As a group, we slowly shuffle to the far end of the room with caution. I have my sword, with a crossbow to my left and a magic wand to right and everyone ready to fight at a moment's notice. At the back of the room, I spot an old musty chest about three feet tall. It must have been quite elegant in its prime, but time has certainly taken its toll here. We pause for about 30 minutes before slowly lowering our weapons and turning to the chest. With a short swallow, I step forward with an outstretched hand and carefully clasp my hands underneath the lid. I open the chest and-_

"Kenneth! Pay attention!" A woman's voice snaps me out of my fantasy.

I shake my head free of distraction as I reset my focus on my boss. Her extensive insect-like body rears back, easily allowing her body's human half to tower over me by about five feet. I can't help feeling insignificant not only to her current height, but also to her vast pairs of poisonous 'legs'. The name of her species escapes me, probably because of my fear.

"Yes Ma'am! Sorry for not listening!" I hurriedly answer.

"Young man, it's perfectly fine to reminisce about old times, but **do not** waste another person's time with it! Now as I just said, you are assigned to clean out the basement and to make sure there are no dangerous objects left down there." The older woman commands.

"It will be done, Lady Kaede."

I bow deeply before leaving the parlor and heading down the stairs to the basement. It's been 10 years since those times where my friends and I would just get into all sorts of trouble. The age of dungeon-diving and questing is over, at least in this part of the country. It turns out that there are a lot of health-related risks involved when one is in possession of a mysterious artifact of unknown value. Yes, it's sad when treasure hunters realize that while they are excellent at finding the pieces, their salesmanship is conversely pitiful. That's basically how my group got to where we are now, as live-in servants to an anonymous Lord and his monster wife, Lady Kaede. I stop my stride for a moment when the path in front of me becomes too dark to see. Normally this is where I would use my cellphone's flashlight, but I opt to take a torch from on the sconces nearby. From what I'm told, there hasn't been anyone in the basement for at least six months, so anything can happen down here. I keep a tight grip on the burning torch, taking a defensive stance for my approach.

_It's not a sword, but it'll do. I just hope Lady Kaede isn't sending me into something dangerous. There's something off about that woman, aside from the obvious fact that she's a monster. What was her species called again...?_

While having these random thoughts, I don't seem to notice a solid object approaching dangerously close to my legs until-

-Whoosh- Smack-

"Ow, fuck!" I scream in pain as I pick my self up from the fall.

I hit my head quite hard on the stone floor, but not to the point of concussion. Even so, my mind is indecisive between being alert or unconscious, so with effort I use my torch to individually light the sconces around the room. The combined light is still somewhat dim, but at least it gives my mind something to focus on. I check myself for any meaningful injuries, but luckily I didn't sustain any from tripping. A small bit of anger wells up within me as I snap my head back at the object I failed to spot a few seconds ago. It looks like an old chest with various bits of faded gold.

"I'm saving **you** for last." I mutter as I start sorting out all of the old belongings in the basement.

* * *

After an hour of organizing piles of letters, old books, stray bottles, and general miscellany, I finally get a chance to inspect the chest in the middle of the now-tidy room. Something about it all feels oddly familiar, and nostalgic in a sense. It's like when someone tries to unlock a repressed memory in a way. Before I even attempt to touch it, I locate the duster hanging on the wall and make a quick sweep of the chest's entirety. To my surprise, there isn't too much dirt on the surface; only about an inch or so. I check the time on my phone: '5:00 PM', the time when all of the staff members have dinner. Normally I would be one of the first arrivals, but this task from Lady Kaede is much more important. I take a slow approach to opening the chest, drawing from my dungeon-delving experiences. I think back to the classes I took with my friends when we were kids.

_First, check for any traps near the chest. Tells include loose stones, tripwires, oddly-placed chairs, and holes in the floor. If there are any traps, proceed to disarm them. Once the chest is secure, slow your breathing and carefully inspect the surface of the chest. Pay close attention to the hinges and keyhole. Gently insert a small knife under the lid and drag it across the chest's opening to disable any wire traps. Now, try picking the lock. If the chest unlocks, loot it. If not, move on to Plan B: lightly kick the chest, repeatedly._

-Bang- -Bang- -Bang-

I feel terrible for doing this, especially since it belongs to the Lord, but I couldn't find the key to this chest at all. I searched the room twice over for any hidden crawlspaces, but to no avail. I won't even try to pick the lock since I more-or-less failed most of my lock-picking classes back in school; it was quite pitiful, really. Luckily, I passed all the other classes with relatively high marks including wall breaking. The chest still doesn't show any hints of opening. For some reason, I start to hear pained whimpering from the chest instead. I mentally kick myself for not even considering the possibility of a living creature inside the chest! Quickly adopting this new assumption, I back away from the chest and do something that even a complete idiot could figure out: _try opening the chest_. With a steady, but cautious set of hand movements, I align my fingers under the lid. A memory flashes in front of my eyes for a brief moment. This sequence of events feels familiar, like an almost-perfect mirror of my daydream earlier. If my memory is clear, then what is contained in this chest is-

"Hey Ken! We've got another job for you up here.", one of my former party members, Kylie, comes down the stairs, "Lady Kaede said to leave the basement as it is for now."

"Oh, alright then. I'll be up in a minute." I answer, putting my hands on the chest lid.

Kylie turns around to go back, but pauses after a few steps.

"You...doing okay? You seem kinda flustered, Ken." She looks back at me with slight concern.

"Er...uh...y-yeah. I'm perfectly fine. It's probably the air down here messing with my health." I justify, hoping the excuse will work.

"Jeez, you've gotta be more careful with yourself. I can keep watching over you forever, you know?" Kylie warns as she goes back up the stairs.

I follow her, but take one last glance back at the closed chest. It looks strikingly similar to the one in my memory, but that happened so long ago. With a quick decision, I opt to leave it alone and ask Lady Kaede about it later.

_The chest, no matter how tempting it may be, still belongs to the Lord and shouldn't be opened carelessly._

That's what I tell myself as I head up the stairs behind Kylie. I make a few fine adjustments to my suit as we get closer to the foyer, thinking back to Lady Kaede's rule of 'always looking your best'. My tie is now straight, blazer free of any noticeable dust, and the short, dark-hazel hair on my head is as clean as possible. Everything looks to be in order when I approach Lady Kaede with Kylie. Even the freshly cleaned chest right next to-

"...!" I gasp, alerting both women.

"Ken, what is it!?" Kylie probes, darting her eyes in the direction I'm looking.

"Kenneth, what has you so alarmed...oh. I hadn't expected her to take such a liking to you. Kylie, you are dismissed to you duties. There's no longer any reason for your presence here." The monstrous Lady commands with a subtly kind, but icy tone.

"As you wish, Lady Kaede." Kylie bows and leaves to attend dinner with the other servants.

With only the Lady and myself left in the foyer, I clear my throat a bit to possibly dispel the awkward silence between us. I occasionally steal a peek at the chest resting beside her, wondering how it got here and who Lady Kaede meant by 'her'.

"What is next task, Lady Kaede?" I tentatively ask her, hoping in vain that it doesn't involve the mystery chest.

Lady Kaede gives no response at first, only smiling with pride and genuine happiness.

* * *

"Here you go! Be sure to remember the date!" I call with practiced gratitude as the one-eyed knight takes the letter, a Wyvern holding onto his arm.

I hop back onto my horse and ride to the next delivery point somewhere in the forest. I look back at the chest strapped on the horse's rear, worried about the vague prediction that Lady Kaede made before sending me off.

"_Kenneth, since are familiar with the surrounding regions, I'd like you to deliver invitations to everyone on this list at these locations. There is a horse set up in front of the manor which should help you make all the deliveries. I'd also like you to take this chest along as well. Open it once you've made all the deliveries. Don't worry about dinner either; the horse has it covered." Lady Kaede hands me the list after her explanation._

"_Uh...Lady Kaede, this job is going to take me all over the country. How exactly am I supposed to do this in one night?" I ask in disbelief, common sense apparently being disregarded._

"_Let the horse handle everything. It's a special breed that is normally only used by my husband. However, he has permitted me to allow you to use it just this once. A warning, though: **do not fall asleep while riding**." The mistress' dark face exudes seriousness on every level._

"_Okay...I'll do what I can, then. Are you sure I'll be able to do this? It hardly seems feasible, let alone reasonable." I ask, wanting to confirm if it's wise to put faith in my employers._

"_My husband's done it many times in the past and even I have accomplished it on one occasion. You should have no difficulties as well."_

I sigh, not knowing how I'm supposed to be feeling right now. Much to anyone's surprise, the secret to the horse's impressive record is that it's actually a Pegasus. It doesn't need to worry about losing time since it can just fly to its destinations. At this point in my life, I've learned to appreciate the sight of ordinary monsters that aren't actively trying to rape me. Looking at the list, it seems that my destination is a lake in the middle of the forest. As the Pegasus lands gently, I climb off and approach the lake, looking a certain fisherman on the list. I hear a rumbling from the Pegasus' rear, likely from the chest. It's been shaking violently ever since I started this trip, but I choose to follow Lady Kaede's instructions to the last detail.

"Hey there. You lost?" A voice rings out from the dim lighting near the lake.

I turn to face the voice and find a man dressed in fishing gear, a proud smirk on his face. I take this moment to check my list for his face; and sure enough, it's there.

"Actually, I was looking for you.", I hand an invitation to the man, "Here, you'll definitely want to attend with your spouse. It'll be a fun night and you'll get to meet people from all over the country. You'll have to provide your own transportation, sorry."

"Ah, okay, I understand fully. I'll look over this with my wife and if all goes well, we'll be at the place!"

He waves me off as I move onward aboard the Pegasus.

"Let's see, next is..." I consult the list for the next spot.

-Snap- -Whoosh-

"_That...does not sound good." _Are the first words that run through my head.

I look back to where the chest is strapped, only to find it dangerously sliding off of the Pegasus! I let go of the reins and dive for the falling chest out of instinct. In doing so, I myself slide right out of my saddle while we are flying a few thousand feet in the air. My eyes widen to the size of the moon as I gape in shock at the oncoming ground ready to take my life. No matter how much I've escaped death, there's no Human who can survive a fall from this height! I clutch the chest close to my form, hoping to find some final form of comfort before I die. However, the chest opens in a flash of light and a petite girl rises out of it. I don't have any time to react before I'm pulled headfirst into the chest by the girl from within.

* * *

"Ah! Hah...huh...haah..." I breathe heavily, astonished that I'm still able to wake up.

Everything I can see is just an endless wash of...white. Regardless of where I look, the same white color stains the world that surrounds me. It brings a certain fragility to everything, like this place could collapse with just an out-of-place breath.

_So this is what Heaven's like..._

With that thought as my only rational conclusion, I wordlessly lie back down and look up at the pure whiteness. I always used to think that dying is painful, but it seems I was wrong. This place brings a sense of gentleness with it that eases away all the tension that I felt while I was falling.

"You look like you enjoy it here." A small voice whispers from beside me.

"Yeah, it's kind of relaxing once you get used to it." I answer, not really paying attention.

"I'm glad. It's been so long that I thought you had forgotten the times we've had in here..." The voice muses.

I prop myself up on my elbows and look over to the curious individual. It's the same girl who dragged me into this place. Now that my mind's at rest, I can fully appreciate just how cute she looks. Her brownish-blonde hair is tied back in a braid, keeping my focus on the vibrant ocean-blue color in her eyes; the kind of eyes that are equally loving and distant. She's smiling gently at me with a grace that unlike anything I've ever seen before. There's a hint of longing in her whole expression, but it's difficult for me to understand why I'm the object of her affections. I've only just met her, after all.

"The times we've had here? What do you mean?" I ask innocuously.

"It's me, Ashelyn. You couldn't have forgotten me after 10 years, right?" She asserts confidently.

"Er...no, sorry. I have no idea what you're talking about. I do remember opening a chest much like yours in a dungeon back then; it's all a blank after that." I think back, but nothing comes to mind about this odd girl in front of me.

"Well, do you remember..._this_?"

Ashelyn scoots a few feet away from me, giving me a full view of her attire. My jaw drops at the sight of her almost stark-naked body that only has a long ribbon covering her modest bust. She smirks with seductive charm and puts one end of the ribbon in her hand. In an agonizingly slow motion, Ashelyn undoes the ribbon to reveal increasingly more of her lustrous pearly skin. My breath catches in my throat, leaving unable to speak while my eyes and hands are unconsciously reaching towards her. I still don't remember what exactly happened between us, but now I'm mentally kicking myself for being unable to. Ashelyn leans forward, somewhat blocking my view just as the last piece of ribbon falls to free her sensual breasts.

"Do you remember now? We had our first time...just~like~this." She whispers in my ear, with a deep red blush that matches my own.

"S-Something's starting to come back to me. Maybe we should..._relive our first time_, just in case?" I tempt her, lust completely taking over my mind.

"..." Ashelyn looks away, apparently embarrassed at my forward approach.

"Ashelyn..." I purr before bringing her into a soft kiss.

"Jeez, you really know how to make a girl melt into your arms." She comments before pushing me down with a wild, more passionate kiss of her own.

"I still don't remember much, but I must have loved you very much." I say between kisses.

"Yes, you made me the happiest girl in the world; just like you're doing now." Ashelyn whispers as she hurriedly starts to strip me.

* * *

**A/N: **"Hmm, this needs a little something...more. Now what could it be..." *Drake gets pushed out of his chair* "Drake, aren't you forgetting something?" "Wait, why are you here, Magnus? Where's Pon and Sigfred?" *Magnus glares* "They're out shopping along with the other guys for _your party_." "What? My party? Did we plan something like that?" *Magnus punches Drake* "**Yes, we discussed it at the last staff meeting.**" "Oh...right. Um, I was drunk all last week, so I have no memory of it at all. Hehehehe..." *Magnus quietly fumes with raw rage* "Now I know why Pon wants to kill all the time..." So, that was great chapter right? I know what you're all thinking, "What actually happened between those two?" Well, that will be explained later on in _'__The Party'_ as well as the part where he was delivering invitations. Remember when Alexander got a letter in the last one-shot (at the beginning)? Yep, that was a sort of teaser for this miniseries for those who paid attention. I'm all set on the serious stuff, so there won't be any here. Anyways, the next part of _'__The Party'_ will use a **Ghost** as the main heroine. This is gonna be a tearjerker, so I hope you all bring some tissues with you for the next one-shot!


	23. Ghost

**A/N: **Hello, my loyal readers. Today, I present to you a story of love, loss, and miracles. No, it's not _Romeo and Juliet_, it's way more exciting than that. This is the second part of _The Party_ miniseries that I started with the Mimic one-shot. The monster girl featured for this story is none other than **Ghost**! The Ghost species was a very interesting one to work with, mostly due to the very Human-like qualities that are expressed with it. No, I didn't make this a story that's all about sex and no, it doesn't use the stalker mentality that most Ghosts are suggested to have (although I find that quite attractive in a way). This story is told completely from the Ghost's perspective and it also uses some of the ideas that I have on death. I do not watch any surgery shows nor do I have any surgery knowledge. I'm only using the skills I learned in my high-school anatomy/physiology class, so don't be too hard on me if I mess up on the opening scene. Other than that, you all know what to do, so I'll just leave you to it!

* * *

"**Nnnnoooooo!**"

_A strong voice...screaming in pain. I can see all of the emotions behind his booming refusal. Everything is shaking...just what is happening? I can't see anything, but I can hear and feel **everything**. I'm on a table of sorts with...metal...knives?_

"**Get me more anesthetics! Fresh pins and scalpels _now!_ Three infusions, stat! Double the dosage, hurry!**"

_...It's no use. I can't make out what he's trying to say. It sounds like more pain is creeping into his voice, but...why? Is it my fault? Am I hurting him by being here, on this table? I can't understand what is making him so fearful. I don't even remember why I'm here in the first place..._

"**Yulia**, listen to me. You'll pull through this alright? We promised that we would die together, didn't we? There's no way you can just die before I do...**no fucking way!**"

_'Yulia'...is that...me? It's starting to sound familiar, but I still can't get a clear image in my head. The voice also feels close...but it's far from my thoughts; I still don't remember anything._

-Beep- -Beep -Beep-

_Wait, that sound just now...I know it! It's...something close to me, like I can almost touch it. There's something touching me too. It's cold, but that's about it. I don't know what it is or where it's touching my body. Wait...where is my body?_

-Beep- -Beep- -Beeeeep-

"..."

"Doctor..."

"**Daaaaamn iiiiitttt!**"

"Doctor, please calm down!"

"**She's gone! Don't you get it!? Yulia is dead, and it's all my fault! I couldn't save her!**" _The voice goes into a sudden silence before speaking again._

"My fiancé counted on me to save her life...to keep her away from loneliness. What kind of doctor am I if I can't even keep my own dearest alive...?"

_His...fiancé? Is that who I am?_

"Yulia...I love you."

_-Ring-_

_It's all coming back to me now...my memories, my life, my love for Marius. Why now, of all times, do have to get my memories back? Why do I have to remember everything only for it to be snatched away in the next moment? The world is so unfair..._

The next few moments after I realized that I was dead are heartbreaking. The man I loved with every inch of my being merely stands sullenly over the operating table with silent tears dripping away from his clouded gaze. As I watch the overwhelming torrent of emotions flowing through his mind, my memories of our life thus far flashes before my eyes.

Marius was someone my parents introduced me to; the son of a family friend. He acted like such a jerk at first, even pushing me into a lake at our first meeting. I really thought it was outrageous how my parents could trust someone like him to be my fiancé. Marius was so thorny in his personality that it felt unlikely for him to have any friends of his own. He is the heir to his parents' medical legacy, raised to be yet another step towards revolutionizing the concepts of modern medicine. It's ironic how his goal is to save people's lives, but he's reluctant to make any attachments to them.

Without that irony though, we would've never found happiness in each other's arms. I fell ill one morning with a pain that prevented me from getting out of bed. Marius was the first person that my parents thought to call, and so he came. I remember our conversation vibrantly, as if it happened yesterday...

"What's with you? Getting sick when you should be in perfect health..." Marius coldly comments.

"I'm...sorry. It's taking time out of your busy day...isn't it?" I weakly apologize.

"...Save your breath. It'll get worse if you keep talking." He orders with an even voice.

"Mhm. Thanks for looking out for me, Marius." I continue on, ignoring his words.

"Idiot. I'm only here because your folks asked me. I couldn't care less about what happens to you..." He says while looking off to the side.

"So that means you _do_ care...I'm happy that you feel that way."

"D-Don't be stupid. It's just my pride as a doctor to save as many lives as I can. If someone's able to pull through, I'll make every effort to pave the way for their recovery. Those that don't make it simply don't have a tough enough will to fight..." He solemnly adds in.

"You're a really strong guy, Marius. I admire that about you." I smile weakly as I try to sit up.

"Stop trying to get up so fast. You won't get better if you keep doing such drastic things with your body." Marius grabs my shoulders and steadies me before I fall.

"...Marius, do you hate me?" I managed to squeak out against my growing fever.

"You annoy me sometimes, but I don't think I can ever _hate you_. It's kind of fun spending time with you, even if it is only during your sick days. By the way, you get sick way too much."

"Hehe, I guess I'm just wanting to see you more often." I tease as Marius checks my temperature.

"...Hey, if you're ever free sometime next week, you wanna have lunch somewhere?"

That day was the happiest day in my life, aside from the day he proposed to me.

* * *

**That Evening...**

I refuse to move on until I've had one last moment with Marius. At the very least, we haven't even...had sex. It was too embarrassing to talk about when I was alive, but it doesn't matter to me now. I'm determined to say goodbye to him before I leave this world. It's so cruel how I had to die and leave him all alone to pick up the pieces of his heart. He's the only man in my life who always looked out for me, and yet here I am watching him silently crying himself to sleep in a bed made for two.

_Oh, how I wish I could hold him again and comfort him..._

_-Poof-_

"...Huh? What is this place?"

Somehow, I've ended up in my room at my parent's house instead of Marius' apartment. I'm sitting in my bed, dressed in my favorite snowflake nightgown, and my auburn hair is hanging loosely. There's a chance that it was all just a bad dream, but it all felt so real. I let out a sigh and bring myself up to a standing position. Really, it's like nothing's changed at all since I moved out of here. The stuffed animals that I kept as mementos, the pictures that I took with Marius whenever we went on dates, even the locket he gave me for my birthday. It all looks so real, but I can't help but have doubts. Following my usual morning routine, I walk over to the wall mirror hanging from my bedroom door.

"Huh!?" I yelp in surprise at the sight that greets me in my reflection, or lack thereof.

There's nothing in the mirror at all. Even though I'm standing right in front of it, my reflection doesn't seem to appear! That's undeniable proof that I am dead, but it still doesn't explain why I don't feel so afraid of it anymore. I sit back on my bed to try and organize all of this new information.

_If this isn't my dream, then whose is it? Also, why do I feel so calm about being dead now? Wasn't I just about to cry when I saw Marius?_

The thought of him makes me pause in longing for the chance to see my beloved.

_Marius..._

"Hello? Anyone home?" I hear Marius voice call out as the door opens and he sticks his head in.

"Marius!" I cry out, instantly bursting into tears.

"It can't be...Yulia!? Y-You're..." He doesn't finish as his face adopts the brightest smile I've ever seen to accompany his equally joyful tears.

Marius rushes towards me, practically tackling me on my bed as we embrace each other warmly. In the next moment, he captures my lips in a lascivious passion with his tongue greedily overtaking mine in seconds. I openly welcome the feeling of being so close to him again, especially after his ordeal. He completely overwhelms me, stroking my neck and sides as I continuously grow hotter with each pleasurable touch from my man. Before I even realize it, my own hands start to explore his body as well. His wisps of navy-blue hair, the carefully balanced contour of his toned muscles, and everything else that made me fall in love with him over the years. It fills me with immeasurable pleasure knowing that this man, this perfect man, belongs only to me and I'm overjoyed to belong only to him.

Our tender moment (and with it, our rough tongue-lock) ends abruptly when Marius separates first. We both spend a few scarce moments catching our breath, all while getting hopelessly lost in each other's eyes; Marius in my deep amber, and myself in his jade-green. It's a comfortable silence that falls on us, one where neither of us needs words to communicate our deepest feelings to one another.

"Yulia...is this a dream?" Marius coos with a flushed face.

"If it is, I pray that you never forget it.", I whisper with a husky voice, "Marius, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, my love."

He leans in close until his lips are just barely brushing against mine.

"I...want to have my first time with you...before I go."

"Yulia...if you keep teasing me like this, I won't be able to hold myself back..." He lightly kisses me again before staring at me with half-lidded eyes.

"Please Marius...I want to have your baby."

"As you wish, my dear. Dream or not, I don't want to let you go ever again."

"Marius...I love you."

* * *

**Morning comes...**

I slowly open my eyes to the sight of harsh sunlight peeking through the curtains. I pull the covers over my head, but the thin material is useless to repel the solar rays. Sighing in resignation, I slide out of bed and walk over to the mirror hanging on the wall. My appearance couldn't look any more slovenly than now. My hair looks like it went through a wind tunnel, my nightgown is one misstep from sliding right off me, and my face has the look of someone who just rose from the _dead_. I take a quick look around the apartment, easily deciding that it needs a bit of a cleaning despite the neat habits of Marius and myself. There's a few scattered files on Marius' desk along with a half-drunken cup of coffee and the TV cabinet is-

_Wait...what did I just see?_

I step back to the mirror and do a double-take, making sure my eyes weren't fooling me. I just perfectly described how I look just now, which is only possible with a mirror and-

"**Yes!**" I scream with all the joy my tired body can raise.

"Jeez, you're so loud this morning. Keep it down, will you?" A very, _very_ familiar voice groans from behind me.

"**Marius!**" I shout with glee as I throw myself at him and wrap my around his form.

"...Is this what you'd call a _miracle_?" Those words are the only response he gives, for in the next moment, Marius takes me into yet another deep kiss.

I wholeheartedly let myself get lost in his embrace, reveling in the joy of being able to feel his body against mine.

-Ding Dong- -Ding Dong-

Unfortunately, our romance is interrupted by a visitor at the door. Marius grumbles with annoyance, but goes to answer the door anyway. I put my hands against my cheeks, feeling an intense heat rising from them.

"Excuse me, I have a delivery for Marius Thorne." The visitor, a mailman of sorts, announces.

"That's me. What is it?"

"Here. It's an invitation to a party; couples only. I recommend that you and your spouse attend, since it'll give you both more..._insight_ to what your spouse is going through right now."

"Eh, okay. I'll see if I can make time in my schedule for it." Marius sounds confused.

"Please try to attend. You'll be more aware that '_seeing ghosts'_ is more normal than you'd think."

I don't hear the mailman say anymore after this, so it's safe to assume that he is leaving. This is confirmed when Marius closes the door and sits down with me at the kitchen table, an elegant envelope in his hand.

"So...you feel like going?" He asks me with a playful smirk.

"Do you even have to ask?" I respond with a teasing smile of my own.

* * *

**A/N: **"Well, what do you think? A real tug on your heartstrings, right?" *Drake's phone vibrates* "Excuse me for a second." *Camera redirects to Sigfred and Pon playing Chess* "Hmm...for a casual guy, you take Chess quite seriously." *Pon moves Knight forward* "I can't help it. I **did** win the regional tournament in my hometown." *Sigfred takes Pon's bishop and puts the king into check* "Darn, I thought I had you there. All this work must be getting to me..." *Pon moves his bishop to cover his king* "I feel you. This big party that Drake's having for the end of the season is gonna be **huge**. If I wasn't used to working here, I'd feel...terrified, to say the least, of inviting all of the actors we've had so far." *Sigfred moves a rook to take Pon's bishop* "Look on the bright side, at least there's only two more episodes left and the **Gargoyle** is the next in line. Frankly, I'm kind of sad that we'll be closing down the studio after all this is done." *Pon moves his queen to take Sigfred's rook* "I just hope it'll be an great big bang at the end! Checkmate!" *Sigfred wins*


	24. Gargoyle

**A/N: **Greetings from the Grave, everyone! Also, Happy New Years! I don't know if anyone still recognizes me, but for a _very_ limited time, I'm back once again to spread my infectious comedy to the world. Yep, I definitely still got it. -Smiles- Anyways, I'm sure you all are looking for an explanation as to why I haven't been updating in the past few months. If you already know, then enjoy your cookie. For those that don't know, I've been in Army Basic Training since 10/20/15. Long story short, it's a huge life choice that I made knowing full-well that I'd have little time to write for you all. **That doesn't mean I'm done writing one-shots though!** Even in my free time, I'm still writing new one-shots in a notebook! Don't dare question my loyalty, critics out there! Now then...-looks at clipboard-...right. This **Gargoyle** one-shot is the next installment in the 'Party' miniseries that marks the end of the S2 Collection, so I hope you all enjoy it as much as my other ones! Truth be told, Gargoyle was an extremely fun species to work with. I could've gone the easy route and made a one-shot that's just _sex_, but instead I bring you a one-shot that's so close to being a full-length fanfiction! Trust me when I say that I could easily get 5 strong chapters out of the plot in this one-shot. Enough babbling from me though, let's read this thing!

* * *

"Hello sir, are you here to stay the night?" I ask for probably the 15th time today, not that I mind.

"Yes, Magnus and Kasumi, please." The rugged young man tells me, a Ryu clinging gently to his arm while looking around with apparent unease.

I take a moment to produce a clipboard from my coat and scan through the list of guest that are attending the party. The list is organized by species _and_ alphabetized, so while I easily find 'Kasumi' in the Ryu section, it takes a few more seconds to find 'Magnus' in the Human section.

"Okay, both of your names are checked-off, but isn't there-"

-Ring-

"Tsukiko...present." A new voice cuts in as a bell rings with a distinct tone.

I look up from the list to see a mysterious Kunoichi stoically wrapping her around Magnus' neck, as if the action was an everyday fact. Kasumi's eyes glow with a magical rage as Magnus somehow manages in keeping an even demeanor.

"Erm...right. I'll look for your name, but please go on ahead in the meantime.", I gesture to the front door of the mansion, "In the foyer, you will find one of my colleagues in waiting along with the other guests that have arrived. Try not to start too much of a commotion please, and enjoy yourselves."

With that minor warning, I step aside and allow the group to enter the mansion. After getting a gesture from my coworker, I bring up my clipboard once again to check off 'Tsukiko' in the Kunoichi section of attending guests. A slight frown makes itself know on my face as I think about my purpose for being here, at this mansion as a mere servant. My past is done, but sometimes one can't help but think, 'What if...?' I certainly do, especially since I gave up my previous job as a Hero to be working at this mansion. It's partly due to a debt that I owe, but a large part of it was just my own foolishness.

_If only I took up that offer from that one princess I rescued...then I wouldn't be standing around wondering how much more boring my life's going to become."_

I muse about my current situation as the memories of that fateful day fondly come to the forefront of my thoughts.

* * *

-Clang-

"Hmph." I wordlessly comment as I keep my sword raised, ready to block any more traps I may have triggered.

This last trap caught me mildly off-guard, but I managed to deflect all of the incoming knives on reflex. Finally, after about 70 flights of stairs, I make it to the top of the tower. For a typical high-risk contract, there's little challenge that I've encountered thus far. Ordinary hallway spikes, collapsing walkways, fires spewing from the nowhere, even a few mazes and I'm still bored of this place. Right now, I'm standing before the door of the final room; the 'Boss Room' as I call it. On an average day, Heroes like myself are expected to charge in with bravery, but I'm seriously having doubts about it. I mean, what's the point of _me_ being a Hero? Womanizer, slacker, moody, thorny...I've been called a lot of negative names over my lifetime so far and none of them are anything worthy of being called 'Hero'. I sigh in despair and grip the handle of the door, putting in just enough force for the door to gently ease open.

-Creak-

I raise an eyebrow at my first sight of the room's interior. Unlike the elegant decorations on the rest of the tower's walls, I hardly make out any more than three banners hanging here. There isn't anything that even looks remotely valuable except for a brightly-colored bed in the end of the room. Everything else is barren and plain, as if the occupants just packed up and left the tower. I keep a relaxed sense of alertness around me while walking to the bed in the room. It's large enough to fit two people comfortably and layered with blankets that I've only ever seen on my trips to Zipangu. The texture is plush and almost ticklish against my skin. Materials of this quality with such exotic designs could easily fetch a small fortune on an honest market.

_But why are they here, of all places? What purpose would it serve for there to be bed all the way in this tow-_

-Slide-

"Dammit..." I mumble under my breath.

"It's been a long time since the last foolish adventurer made it this far. I will personally ensure that your efforts will not go...**unrewarded**." A deep voice echoes behind me.

I turn around and face the final obstacle this tower has set against me: the boss. Oddly enough, I expected someone more...burly, judging from the voice. Instead, standing before me is a fully-armored knight with a very slim build. Aside from my fully-plated helmet concealing my opponent's face, there's a dark-red cloak covering most of his body. I can hardly make out the form of his arms, making it difficult to plan my strikes. Despite how much my foe's body shape contrasts with the voice, I draw my sword and set myself into a balanced fighting stance. The tower boss draws his own weapon, a rapier, from its sheath and points it at me.

"You, Hero, have a destiny you must now fulfill. I aim to carry out my orders, whether you willingly submit or otherwise. Prepare yourself for a _hellish ordeal_." He challenges with a heavy tone.

"Bring it on; I'll make it quick." I accept with a slight yawn.

-Whoosh-

Within seconds, the boss closes the twenty-meter gap between us and thrusts at me with high speeds. I hop back in response and parry the blow with my sword, but the rapier still manages to lightly scrape my side. I wince lightly, but press on and counterattack with a wide slash. The boss ducks and thrusts at me again, only to be knocked back as I bash my knee against his chest. His back collides with a wall along with his head, the impact seeming to daze him. The boss struggles to stand back up but fails, staggering under the weight of his crumpling form. I rush at him again, but it seems that his weakness was all a feint as he meets my charge head-on and sweeps my legs out from below. I hit the ground hard, but roll to the side as the boss' rapier bears down on me, missing my head by mere inches. I scramble to my feet and tackle the boss to the wall, disarming both of us. At this point, the boss must be feeling groggy and slow since he doesn't seem too responsive. I back away a few feet and reach a hand to my belt and unfasten a throwing dagger.

-Thunk-

A few more moments pass, and the dagger lands squarely into my target's helmet.

* * *

"Now then, onto the best part: treasure." I gleefully whisper to myself as I put my sword back into its sheath.

I trace the walls of the room with my eyes, looking for anything that I might have missed before my short scuffle with my opponent. Hidden just off to the side of the elegant bed is a heavy iron door left slightly ajar. Normally one would think to lock the door before leaving the treasure room, but I think nothing of it since it saves me time from having to pick the lock. I make a mental note of the door as I continue my inspection. The bed lays undisturbed, but something about it feels...different now that I've defeated the boss. I start to wonder about how it would feel to sleep in such luxury or maybe even spend a 'private evening' with a beautiful woman.

_Not right now, though. If I don't find any good stuff in the next room, I'm taking that bed._

I finish looking around and approach the iron door leading to the treasure room. Even though the rest of the tower was filled with several absurdly lethal traps, I feel a stronger danger coming from just behind the door. I clear my throat and take a deep breath to calm my nerves before grasping a hand on the door. I slowly start to pull it open the door with a smirk, the thoughts of a midnight rendezvous with the Princess I'm about to rescue happily occupying my mind. Just when the door is fully opened, my vision blurs and I feel a deep pain from the cut that the boss' rapier inflicted on me earlier.

-Tear- -Rip- -Slash-

"..."

I'm barely conscious enough to hear the soft breathing just in front of my face. My body feels somewhat lighter and...breezy, but stable.

"...Hey. Wake up already." A voice whispers.

"...Ungh..." I can only manage a groan of pain.

"C'mon, get up. It's really not that bad of wound..." The voice beckons.

Severe or not, my body is still sluggish from the short loss of focus I experienced. I struggle to open my eyes and to sit up, but I quickly realize that something (or rather someone) is sitting on top of me. The first thing I see once my vision returns is a pair of bright red eyes. They almost look like rubies in the afternoon light, but there's something...dangerous about them. Just below them, a fanged smile forms and my eyes widen in surprise. I hasten my breathing and feel a surge of strength to get up, but I can't very far with this 'person' mounted on top of me.

"See? Looks like there's still a lot of life left in you. Now, we can get to the _real fun_..." I hear in a lusting, feminine voice.

As soon as I feel weight being lifted off my chest, I sit up promptly to get a closer look at this new 'acquaintance'. I see now that she is not at all a Human like I first thought, but a Gargoyle. Aside from the trademark wings, horns, tail, and stony skin of her species, I notice the odd color of her short, cropped hair: a deep navy-blue that somehow compliments her fierce eyes. Although most Gargoyles I've seen are naked, this one is actually wearing armor which makes me wonder where she came from.

* * *

"Are you...here for me?" I cautiously inquire.

"What do you mean? I thought it was the other way around. I mean, you **did** climb this tower to get here, right?" She answers plainly.

"W-What? So you're not a soldier for that dead guy over there?"

I point at the spot where I finished off the tower boss. Oddly, his body seems to be gone from the area.

"Dead guy, huh? I'd worry about _other things_ if I were you...", the Gargoyle slowly waves down a claw, showing off her (very) shapely body, "What do you think? Don't you just want to wrestle a bit and get to it?"

"That's enough teasing, Mistress." Somehow, I hear the tower boss' low voice again.

I jump in front of the Gargoyle, acting on my protective instinct and drawing my sword for another fight. The tower boss steps towards us, my throwing knife still embedded in his helmet. I raise my sword to strike at him, but stop once I see him calmly grab the stuck knife and hands it to me.

"I believe this belongs to you, Hero."

"Um...uh...erm...", I stutter at this impossible situation as I retrieve my knife, "T-Thanks...I guess."

"Now that it's finally out of my helmet..."

-Slip-

The tower boss removes the helmet, revealing a female face underneath! Instantly, I recognize her as a Dhampir, the rare Vampires that have 'Human' hearts. Her silvery-blonde hair falls below her shoulders and her dull green eyes have a stark contrast compared to her Gargoyle-

"Wait, did you call her 'Mistress'?" I blurt out.

"Yes, for that is what she is. I am Ariel, adviser to Princess Madea Ix Gaya II, as you see here." The Dhampir gestures to the Gargoyle, who looks more annoyed than anything.

"Jeez, Ariel, I told you not to be so formal all the time; it's suffocating."

"My apologies, Mistress."

"...Whatever.", the Gargoyle looks at me, "I know what you're gonna say: 'Aren't princesses a little more...refined?' I don't really that kind of life, so that's why-"

"Actually, now that I've got a better look, how are you still moving and talking?" I interrupt her.

"Huh? What are you-", Madea looks behind her at the window exposing her to the afternoon sunlight, "...!"

-Whoosh- -Slam-

Madea vanishes into the next room as soon as I blink and Ariel sighs tiredly, leaving me confused more than ever. I move to chase after Madea on reflex, but Ariel places herself in my path to stop me. My duty as a Hero dictates that I should take Madea by force but something feels different about Ariel compared to when we fought. This time I'm feeling crushed by a deathly serious energy that is spreading out from her. For the first time since my arrival, I'm actually fearing for my life.

"Relax, Ariel. I don't plan on forcing my way to your princess." I innocently plea.

"You do not make a strong point as you are now." She coldly replies.

"What do you mean by-"

I shut up as soon as I look down. How it managed to escape me is amazing, but I didn't notice my bare torso until now. The minor cut on my side is starting to close up, but it's left one side of my body covered in blood. Thinking fast, I grab several rolls of bandages from my pocket and start wrapping up my chest both to treat my wounds and for makeshift clothing.

* * *

"Since you are preoccupied with that, allow me to explain my Mistress' odd actions: as you saw, she is not like others of her race.", Ariel begins, "It's a sad tale that involves the entire Gaya bloodline, actually. Centuries ago, Mystia Val Gaya, my Mistress' ancestor, angered the Demon Lord for resisting the magic that compels Gargoyles to become stone. She had gathered enough magic to actually carry on in the daytime, which caused the Demon Lord to curse her bloodline. The curse allows the Gaya females to move about in daylight, but this amount of activity...drives them to insanity. They seek out and assault any Human males that they can find with a ferocious energy..."

Ariel pauses and takes a few slow breaths, clenching and relaxing her fists all the while. I just finish up my chest bandages before she continues.

"If you know anything at all about Mamono, then you must know that we desire true love above all else. However, this is not the case with the Gaya bloodline. They do find mates easily with the curse, but...it's not love at all. It's like they regressed back the old times, when we were just monsters bred to hunt Humans; the fact that we are now Mamono changes nothing against this curse..."

Tears start to stream freely from the Dhampir's eyes as she talks. I half-expect her to completely break down into a crying mess, but she holds fast to her composure. I never knew how devoted Mamono could be before now, especially to other races.

"Just as love curses the Gaya, it can also cure them. Through marriage to rare Human men that don't trigger their ferocity, the Gaya have slowly recovered over time. That's not to say the curse can be fully dispelled, however...", the loyal Ariel kneels in front of me and lowers her head with deep respect as she pleads, "Noble Hero, please rescue my Mistress from this curse. I beg of you to let her feel the freedom to love that all Mamono are born with. She was placed here for her own protection and I put out that contract to help her. I know that this is a great deal to take in, so if you wish to refuse-"

"...No, it's fine. I'll agree to help your princess." I automatically answer.

Now it's Ariel's turn to act surprised. She blinks rapidly and rubs her eyes in disbelief at my simple acceptance to help.

"But...why? I do not understand your reason for assisting us. If it's for a selfish reason, then..."

Ariel reaches for her rapier, but I stop her hand.

"I'm serious about this. I really want to help Madea with her curse. It's not fair for her to be living this way just because of something her ancestors did a long time ago. But most of all...I've kind of developed an interest in Madea, regardless of all this." I shyly admit.

"...Thank you. From the bottom of my heart, **thank you**. I must leave now to live on with my husband, but perhaps we may see each other again in the future. May I ask your name, Honored Hero?"

"It's Leon; Leon Venaticci."

"Then I leave my Mistress in your hands, Hero Venaticci."

-Whoosh-

The Dhampir servant known as Ariel leaps out of the window and escapes into the setting afternoon light. With Ariel gone, I take a long moment to pause and review everything that she just told me to reassure myself of my decision to help Madea through this curse.

* * *

-Click- -Click- -Creak-

I gently turn the handle and open the door, closing it after walking inside. It's like a dungeon cell in here: no windows, barren walls, and little else except for a brightly glowing torch hanging from a sconce next to the doorway. Needless to say, the lighting in this room is less-than-adequate for me to find Madea. With some strain on my eyes, I see a winged form hunched over at the far end of the room. Honestly, I don't know how to react to this. Even after trying to understand her story, I can't find the right words to say to her. Awkwardly, I stand there for a few long minutes trying to work up the courage that was so easily shattered by the sight of the cursed Gargoyle princess.

"Ma-" I begin.

"Don't say it! Don't call my name. I don't want to hurt you, Hero." She pleads.

My resolve remains strong as I press on.

"My name is Leon. I'm here to help you, Madea."

"No, you can't help me. I'll just attack you and then I'll go on a rampage for more males! I've seen it happen to my mother and I don't want to be like that too!" She shouts.

In her confusion, she stands and runs at me, pinning to the wall in the process.

"**Listen to me!** Can't you figure it out by now!? I'm not triggering the curse on you! How else are we able to have this conversation!?" I argue with her, despite the impact knocking some breath out of me.

"Because..because...the curse...I'll..." Madea's opposition seems to falter as she tries to argue with me.

"If you really think the curse is making you attack me, then go ahead. I won't stop you if the curse is pinning me against the wall." I taunt, trying to help the confused Gargoyle princess.

"I...I...I can't do it. No matter how much I'm able to rape you now, I can't bring myself to go through with it!" Madea cries as she loosens her tight grip around me waist.

"There, there...it's okay now. I'll help you through this, Madea." I whisper soothing words into her ear as I gently stroke her back and wings.

"Thank you, Leon. I'm...kind of excited to be married to you. You're the first Human I've ever met since I exiled myself to this tower. It must be the Demon Lord's grace that you're here to free me. It felt...fun to talk to a man normally after so many years alone." Madea cooed, happily embracing me with her whole body.

"I'm here for you, Madea. I won't let this curse ruin your life anymore." I reply, all too willing to kiss her after she tilts her head up and looks at me.

"Mmm...hehe, so should we move this to the bed?" Madea giggles.

"I'm already half-naked and you still ask me for permission? Of course, silly _princess_." I tease.

"Oh? That sharp tongue just set you up for a rough time, _Hero_. Madea counters, pressing her advantage (and her breasts) against me as we playfully wrestle our way to the lavish bed outside of the room.

* * *

Thinking back on all of that has brought a wide grin to my face, earning me a few curious stares from arriving guests. Luckily, it just looks like I'm enjoying my job to anyone else. It's a massive trick of fate for me to go from 'Hero' to 'servant' in just a few months, but my mood hasn't dimmed in the slightest. In fact, thanks to that one night with Madea, I've learned to look at life with a new sense of purpose and understanding. I chuckle silently to myself as the last group of guests walks past me to stay the night at the mansion. I start to follow them inside to report to the Lord, but something in the night sky catches my eye. It's flying at a fairly fast pace towards the mansion, yet it doesn't seem interested in the Lord's house itself. More like the flyer is on a direct course for something in the front-

"...Oh shi-"

-Boom-

"Ow...I never could get used to flying at night. Oh, hey Leon! Didn't expect to _crash into you_...hahaha!" A certain Gargoyle's laughter echoes loudly.

"Mmmph! Mmmmppphhh!" My voice is muffled thanks to Madea's 'unique' landing.

"What? I can't hear you clearly. You'll have to repeat that, with **feeling**." She teases.

"Hmph." I quietly resign myself to suffocation by vagina, hoping that Madea will let me go.

"Tch, fine. You're no fun...", Madea laments as she gets off me and helps me up, "So, are done with work yet? I've been kind of bored at home waiting around for you."

"You don't have to live with me, Madea. You're better off living with your family in the palace, aren't you?"

I've lost count of the times we've had this conversation, but Madea is always adamant about living with me. I could easily agree to move in to the Gargoyle palace, but I prefer my simple house in the countryside.

"I don't mind where I am, as long as I'm close to you. You know, I'm actually suffering from two curses now..." Madea whispers as she stares into my eyes.

"What!? This is the first time I've ever heard of it! That's terrible! Your life's hard enough with the first one and now-"

-Kiss-

"...!?" I am rendered speechless once Madea leans forward and brings me into a lust-filled kiss.

It takes a few minutes for me to process it in my mind, but luckily my body takes over and brings my princess lover closer until our bodies touch. Lust and temptation overpower my rationale in a wave of emotion, leaving me at the sweet mercy of this entrancing Gargoyle. Her tongue playfully wraps and intertwines with mine, fueled with as much passion as she had in our first meeting. She parts from me after what seems like hours of kissing, leaving me wanting more. Madea has the same glazed look in her ruby eyes, but manages to whisper one last confession before we let our instincts as man and Mamono take over:

"As long as I'm with you, I don't mind suffering from the curse of **love**."

* * *

**A/N: **"...It needs something..." *Pon walks in* "Talking to yourself again, Sir?" "Quiet, Pon! This is the best part!" "What are you talking about? The scene's already o-...seriously?" *Magnus enters* "Hey guys, what's happening over he-...what the actual fuck." *Enter Sigfred* "Uh, Director? I need your approval on-...I'm just gonna back away now." "My loyal minions, it's really not that bad. Granted, there's an _overload of sex_ in this manga, but it all comes together to form a very interesting plot with a realistic perspective. **This** is the stuff that we should be aiming for in our line of work, gentlemen!" *Pon, Magnus, and Sigfred shake their heads* "Sir, this is the kind of stuff that comes from **deep** Japan. We shouldn't even _attempt_ to explore that territory." "Yeah, Drake, this kind of material is way over our heads." *Pon and Magnus leave for the day* "...Anything else you'd like to add, Sigfred?" "Eh? Erm, right. I came here to get your approval for the next one-shot..." *Holds out a letter* "Hm? Oh right, the **Oomukade** one-shot for the next session. Tell Alistair that I'll be there for the party." "Right away, Director Kanto." I don't think anything needs to be said about this Gargoyle one-shot, except for how awesome it was to make! If anyone's curious as to what manga I was referring to, it's...uh...quite colorful. I'm not going to tell you all, but I'm open to discuss it in the comments and through PM. Let's just say that it's the kind of work that I aim to make these one-shots: the perfect balance between sex and plot.


	25. Oomukade

**A/N:** Hello everyone. Miss me? I know, it's been way too long since my last one-shot, and for that I am deeply sorry. Even if I've got a lot of work to do during the week, that doesn't excuse the fact that I chose to hold off on finishing this series for you guys. If you want to blame me for being such an inconsistent writer, go for it. I still consider myself a rookie for good reason and these erratic updates is one of the big reasons. Anyways, on a brighter note, this is the **final** one-shot of the series! *Hooray!* For this final one-shot of the series and the conclusion of the 'Party' miniseries that started with the Dryad one-shot, our main focus is an **Oomukade**. Even better, we won't just be talking about the featured Mamono, we'll also be taking a look at the _massive_ amount of cameos that appear in this one-shot! I wonder if any of you will be able to piece the story together, especially mine. Yes, as Director and author, I will also be taking part in the 'Party'. If anyone has been paying attention to the author's notes, I **did** get an invitation at one point. So remember, this last one-shot is not only a conclusion to the series, but also a conclusion to the events in my author's notes. I have more to say, but it's all posted in the latest announcement on my profile. Without further ado, I bring you this exciting finale!

* * *

"Director! Are you ready yet?"I hear my assistant, Pon, calling.

"Almost! One minute!" I shout back, still adjusting the bow-tie on my tuxedo.

"Sir, we're about to be late for the party; please hurry up."

I wave Pon away and finish dressing before stepping out. Pon is waiting outside of the room along with my other assistants, Sigfred and Magnus. The annoyance in Pon's crimson eyes is evident, but it gives quite the stoic look when combined with the autumn leaves that decorate his yukata. The light scar crossing over his left eye takes his appeal even further, adding a hint of boldness to his image. He passes a hand through his ruffled sandy-brown hair and sighs in disappointment before resigning himself to stare off to the side.

"Kanto, I hope you aren't going to make us wait any longer..." Magnus warns me, crossing his arms as he silently leans against the wall.

"Relax, Magnus, it'll be fine." I reassure him.

His midnight-black hair gives a good contrast when parted away from his serious gray eyes and his tuxedo adds even more to it as it firmly wraps around his toned body. Despite being born in Zipangu, he definitely has a more Western atmosphere to him like his parents before him.

"Director, are you sure it's fine for me to tag along for this party? I mean, I've always lived with a modern sense, so it's a bit awkward for me to be mixing in with old-world people." Sigfred shyly asks, looking down at his outfit glumly.

He's only wearing a modest black dress shirt with matching pants and a red tie. However, the meek and anxious face he's making serves to add a certain gentleness to his normally aloof attitude. If all of us weren't married, I'd be worried that we would be drowning in proposals all night.

"Now, all we have to is lock up and get a move on! Magnus, care to drive?" I sweetly request of the reformed criminal.

"Sigh...I'll bring the car around to the front. You've got five minutes, Kanto."

"Nice to know you care so much for us. Don't forget to call Prince Aster to meet up with us too.", I remind him before addressing Pon and Sigfred, "Let's get to work, you two!"

"On it!" My assistants reply, eager to close down the movie studio for a night of pleasure and entertainment.

* * *

_-Alistair's Story-_

Unknown to us, in a room cleverly hidden away at the mansion where the party is held, the Lord of the estate is dealing with some _very sensitive issues_ concerning his family. Lord Alistair Cromwell is pacing in his study with a somber expression on his face. The only sound that is present in the room is the light tapping of his dress shoes against the oak wood floor.

-Tap tap tap-

"..."

-Tap tap tap-

"...what to do...this issue..."

He looks out of his grand window at the evening landscape, lit only partially by the lights currently decorating his estate for the party. Alistair feels a subtle relief wash over him and manages to relax his shoulders ever so slightly. Memories of his wife surge through his mind, as they first met on quite night just like this one, many years ago.

"Kaede...what should I do?", he whispers in a low voice, "Our daughter celebrates her sixth birthday tonight, and yet...I can feel nothing but sorrow for the whole event. I do not want to anyone else to share in my suffering, but I must not hold on to it any longer; I'm sorry, my love."

No one is present in the room but the Lord himself, his emotional venting only just starting to unravel.

For the next hour, Alistair continues pacing about his private office until he can no longer think anymore about carefully weighing his current options about his dilemma. He looks at his grandfather clock for the time: '7:00 PM', it reads. Letting out a heavy sigh, Alistair silently leaves his study to join his family and guests to enjoy the celebration that he put together for his daughter. Just as he nears the foyer, the sounds of clinking wine glasses and idle chatter immediately fill his surroundings and just as he goes through the two heavy wooden doors leading to his study, the whole house falls quiet all at once. Alistair carefully scans the room of people, wondering if any particularly influential figures accepted his invitations.

_There is **Prince Aster** at the heart of his own entourage; more charismatic than ever, it seems. He has the same blond hair as his father once did, and I've never seen more serious eyes than the icy-blue ones he possesses. It appears that the rumors of his marriage with the Minotaur princess is true, and they both look rather happy with the arrangements. Who else is here...ah, **Artemis** is here too with her husband. She brought her daughter Juno as well...excellent. I'm sure both of our children will become close friends in no time. And near them is none other than **Lord Cale Darrow**, with a Human woman and Lady Reveria, no less. It's about time that the Elf finally realized that maid's affections for him. Still, it's interesting watching the maid bicker with Lady Reveria over sharing a dance with young Elven noble._

A small flicker of magical energy is all that is needed to attract Alistair's attention elsewhere, as he is amazed to find even more famous figures present in the room.

_T-That's **Tomas **and** Mathis**, the brothers turned heirs to the Moon-Bathed Kingdom! And next to them are **Lady Ivana** and **Lady Katherine**, the closest kin to Lady Viola herself! If even such famous individuals like themselves have come, then who else did?_

-Bump-

"Ah, excuse the rudeness, Lord Cromwell. There's a great deal of work that I must attend to before I can fully invest myself into your daughter's party."

The voice of an old friend fills Alistair's ears along with the gentle clinking of glassware as he turns around just in time to catch the sight of **Alexander V. Wales** passing by in his trademark trench coat. A beautifully-dressed Dryad is walking alongside him, smiling gently as she converses with him. Just out of sight from Wales, Alistair can spot a casually-dressed silver Werewolf peeking at the couple with interest. The Lord smirks briefly at the display, glad that Wales is attempting to move on from his heavy worries.

However if the father is here, then that must mean the son is close by as well. Alistair's assumption is correct as he smoothly sidesteps a younger man in a tuxedo briskly walking to keep up with Wales. Despite not getting a detailed view, one can tell that **Damon Wales** is present for the party. From a few well-sought rumors that Alistair is hearing, he can assume that the Alraune '**Lisianthus**' is somewhere on the grounds too. Almost all of the most prevalent guests on the party roster have gathered for the evening, but there's still one group of males that Lord Cromwell is patiently waiting for.

"Damn, this place is packed, and the eye candy's not bad either!" A certain black-haired young man comments loudly over the low roar of the guest's conversations.

* * *

_-Back to Drake!-_

"Alistair! Where are you, old man?" I call out plainly, my mood heightened from all of the interesting people I've already seen since I arrived seconds ago.

"Director, should you really be shouting like that? I mean, it kinda makes us stand out...a lot." Sigfred's worried voice makes itself known as he trembles slightly to my right.

"Eh, who cares!? We're here to party~!" I blissfully ignore him.

"Hey, Kisuke, care to join me for a few drinks?" Yuuko, who is (obviously) Pon's date for the night beckons to him, flirtatiously showing off her silken-smooth skin underneath her lavender kimono.

Pon (or Kisuke) himself looks somewhat shaken, hopefully from excitement. I smile widely at him and pat him on the back, hoping to draw out some of his 'fun-loving' personality. Pon takes this as a sign of my approval, and so he takes a step forward to join his date. He does so much work around the studio that I want him to enjoy the party as a break from all of the daily chaos we deal with. Off to the side of the front entrance, I spy Magnus being lightly tugged along by his Ryu girlfriend, Kasumi. I almost consider walking over there to tease him a bit, but a dark flash of purple cloth blocks me mid-stride. In-between Magnus and myself stands the Kunoichi stalker, Tsukiko. Despite her gracious work in the studio, I never could ignore the feeling that she holds some kind of grudge against me. I seriously don't understand what I did to offend her, aside from my usual playful abuse of her longtime crush. Before I can even protest, Tsukiko's gray eyes petrify me with a death-filled glare. My mood deflated, I let out a huff of air and resume looking around.

Seeing nothing much more interesting at the moment, I make a quick walk around the room and gather up my companions for a short group talk. Pon and Sigfred look relieved as I pull them aside, but Magnus seems to give off a barely-contained fury when I interrupt his potentially wondrous night with Kasumi and Tsukiko. I manage to persuade Prince Aster to join us as well, hoping he could contribute to the guys' plan that I made for tonight. I peer over the crowd at Alistair, who catches onto my plan and ducks back into his study.

"Alright, guys, this is the night we've all been waiting for. Not only are we celebrating Hikari Cromwell's birthday, but this is also our time to commemorate yet another finished series!"

I pause for a moment to let the guys erupt in rowdy cheers.

"Unfortunately, I won't be able to mingle with all of you and meet all your wives. Hell, I didn't even bring my own wife here tonight because of the business I have to take care of. So while I'm gone to talk with Lord Cromwell, Aster will be in charge since he is arguably the one with the highest status around here."

"Your trust is not misplaced, Lord Kanto." Prince Aster gives me a slight bow while the other guys simply nod.

"Tch. We'll be sure not to let things get too out-of-hand; no promises, though." Magnus adds, putting me in a smiling mood.

"Hahaha! Magnus, you big softie! C'mere!" I shout with glee.

-Hug-

"Squeeeeeeze~..."

"G-Get off me, man! Do you have any idea how many people are watching us right now!?" Magnus protests, trying to his best not to hug back.

Off to the side, Aster and Pon seem to be exchanging a few words...

"So, how has your kingdom been so far?" Pon asks.

"Nothing worth speaking about, for the most part. Valeria is a surprisingly diligent ruler, despite being a _Minotaur_." Aster's unease is apparent in his tone as he stares into the crowd at his soon-to-be queen.

"You are not having second thoughts, are you? Despite it being your father's decision, you seemed to fully fall in love with her." Pon joins in as the he hands the Prince a glass of wine.

"I still love her with all my being and that will never change. However, there have been some troubling events recently: a group of anti-monster extremists have been moving quickly. My sources tell me that they are targeting your employer."

"What would a group of brigands want with Drake?" Pon ponders quietly.

"Is there something in his past that associated him with these groups?" Aster's faces remains neutral, but there is an ominous sense of caution about it.

"He...never spoke about his past; not even to me."

"..."

The two men glance at the man in question who is conversing energetically with other guests before finally leaving the crowd to ascend the stairs to the second level.

* * *

With all of the party guests occupied with festivities, I silently make my way to Alistair Cromwell's private study to discuss a harrowing issue that has often kept him up late at night. The older man sits against his wooden desk, his dulled brown eyes meeting my own bright ones in an understanding gaze. He puts a hand through his gray-speckled dark hair in apathy, hoping that I might be able to provide the answers that he seeks.

"Mr. Kanto, I trust the party is well-accommodating to you?" He asks in a business-like voice.

"Yes, it's quite suited to my type of enjoyment, Alistair. I'm sure that Hikari will remember this birthday for years to come." I reply, carefully prompting Alistair to narrow the topics down.

"...Indeed. Kaede and I will make sure that Hikari is at her happiest tonight. I trust you in bringing her up correctly, unlike my efforts in these past few years...", the older man waves a hand through his aged hair and breathes a tired sigh, "Do you think that Kaede and Hikari will still treat me the same way after they learn the truth?"

"It's hard to say for certain. They both have been living a lie ever since you and Kaede married, and at this point in time, anything can happen. Then again, you're asking for advice from me, an impulsive young director with no experience of raising children. I can tell you that Kaede will probably take it well, but the decisive blow will come to Hikari; painfully or otherwise."

I take a seat in one of the empty chairs set up in front of his desk and find a relaxing position to sit in. Alistair remains standing and starts to pace the room from one side to another.

"Drake, what do I do about this, though? I can't just tell my wife of what happened all those years ago and expect things to just go back to normal. Hell, I've even prepared all of my belongings for the moment she decides to exile me from this house. It's just killing me inside to choose between two painful choices after 10 years of marriage! 10 years of falling in love with her when I never had anything to do with her at all! Why does this have to happen to me, Drake? What have I ever done to warrant this kind of torture?"

Alistair looks at me for some kind of encouragement, but I shrug my shoulders simply because I don't know enough to help him. He paces the room for several minutes in heavy breathing, his shoulders rising and falling with an irregular rhythm. I can do nothing but watch him, a mere bystander in the face of the immense challenge that has haunted him for so many years. The more I watch him, the more I start to see myself before I started producing my work. I can empathize with this man who has no choice but to be swept away by the erratic pace of recent events in his life. At first, a well of sadness starts to form in my heart. It stings a bit and almost forces rare tears to trickle from my eyes. Thinking back on those moments, I briefly revert back to that weak and helpless boy I was once known as. However, I grit my teeth as the painful memories are replaced with a subdued anger.

"Does your name mean **anything** to you, Alistair?" I ask in a low voice after a pause.

"Of course it does, the Cromwell name has held a high level of respect for-"

"Then what's the problem!? You **are **_her husband_! You know her the best out of anyone in this whole world! If a little thing like this is enough to make you struggle with how to face your family, then you might as well cut all ties now and leave behind everything you've ever known.", I coldly rant with mild malice, "Kaede **loves** you, as does Hikari! They both consider you a vital part of their lives just as you do for them. If you've seen Hikari today, then you must have noticed it too. In her eyes is nothing but pure adoration for the man who is _everything_ she could possibly want in a father; even if he doesn't count himself as such! Kaede is the same way, maybe more so. This isn't my problem at all, but I can't stand it when someone faces hardships half-heartedly! You still think that you're a total stranger in all of this? Guess again, Alistair, because you're at the heart of it and the future of your family is all dependent on how you will address this issue. If you don't feel ready to tell Hikari the truth, then **I** will."

Alistair is taken aback by powerful outburst and merely stands in place, staring incredulously at me without any idea of how to answer me. I don't know what kind of face I'm making, but the way Alistair trembles ever so slightly gives me more than enough of a hint that it's not a pleasant expression.

* * *

"Drake...I-I just don't know if I-"

"Hold on; we've got uninvited company approaching." I cut in, holding a hand up.

I stand up quickly and silently shuffle to the study door. What was once a grimace is now replaced with a wide grin as my sense of mischief flares up with the possibility of this uninvited guest being one of the two we were discussing. Alistair looks on with mild fear, anxious as ever to be rushed into such a life-changing confession with my aid. I don't have any concern for him nor do I hesitate in opening the door.

"-Ahem- Good evening Kaede, Hikari." I greet the two loud enough for Alistair to overhear.

"Hello, Director. I assume you're enjoying yourself?" Kaede asks me, softly smiling.

"Maybe, depends on the present _company_." I coyly tease, shifting my attention to a pair of Mamono that pass by.

-Nudge-

"Hm?"

I look down towards Hikari, who looks to be pouting in a teary-eyed manner. It's actually somewhat cute given her young age.

"Ah sorry, Hikari, I almost forgot about you. How are you liking your birthday so far?"

I kneel down to her height and open my arms wide, hoping that she accepts my invitation. With a light smile, she breaks away from her mother's arms and skitters into mine. Hikari looks more like her mother each time I see her, and it's not just an exaggeration. She, like Kaede, has wavy black hair, a naturally gentle face, and a sleek centipede body that shines softly at times. Like all Oomukade, her poison glands are already starting to come in, particularly on her cheeks which look like magenta-colored ocean waves.

"...It's fun, but it's feels lacking in some way. Are you...finished talking with my father?" She asks with a fragile edge to her voice.

"Why, yes, we were just finishing up our business. I'll be joining you soon enough, so don't worry so much about spending time with me. Besides, I've heard that your best friend Juno is here as well. Why not hang out with her until I come by?" I gently explain while patting and rubbing her head lovingly.

"...Mmm~." Hikari nuzzles against my hand in response.

"Your daughter seems quite _attached_ to me. Has this always been the case?" I quietly whisper to Kaede, not wanting to disturb Hikari's happy thoughts.

"Why, yes. She has become very fond of you since your last visit, and she always seems so...empty when you are not nearby. I can imagine that she may ask to marry you at some point in the near future." Kaede jests, giggling softly at the thought.

"-Sigh- Well, whatever she decides to do, just make sure she is certain about it. You and I both know that children often like to make rash decisions before considering all of the outcomes. I don't want to hurt her out of necessity if that day comes, so please try and find someone more worthy than me for her. Hikari deserves someone who won't vanish from her life and then reappear without so much as single word. It's a wonder why my wife still loves me as deeply as she does...I'm sorry if my rambling is bothering you." I cut myself off once I'm reminded that I'm at a party and it's the last place I'd want to reminisce on troubling thoughts.

"Not at all. I understand your point completely, Drake, and I will strive to guide Hikari towards whomever she truly desires in her heart. However, I will not deny that _you_ are one of the more promising suitors for her at this time." Kaede playfully adds.

"...Heehee...so warm...hmm? O-Oh! I-I am sorry if I didn't notice you addressing me, Sir Kanto." Hikari finally snaps free from her brief reverie to look up with adoration.

"It's nothing to worry about. I'm glad to feel so loved by such a cute girl on her special day. Now then, I heard Juno was looking for you since the party started. Maybe you both can share some stories and catch up with each other." I suggest with a lopsided grin.

"Would you please accompany me? I'm sure Juno would be delighted to see you once again." Hikari returns the gesture with a smile of her own.

"Thanks for the offer, but I need to clear some business up with your Mom and Dad here. I promise that I'll join you two soon enough."

Hikari stares at me for a few long seconds before nodding and starts to leave the room. I turn back to her parents, but the sudden feeling of lips against my cheek briefly confuses me. The look of satisfaction from Kaede and a raised eyebrow from Alistair tell me all I need to know as the soft tapping of Hikari's steps slowly exits the room followed by the closing of the door.

* * *

"Now, I'm sure you both know why I've come here tonight; aside from fun and games, of course." My tone quickly adopts a solemn mood, which is also taken up by the two in the room.

"Yes. It seems that I must confess something to you, Kaede." Alistair speaks in a low voice.

Kaede's eyes narrow at the words, as if she had been preparing for this day just as her husband has. Normally, an Oomukade like herself would be terrified at the thought of receiving such ominous news, but she is different. Whether she is truly anxious or not, she hides it well as she responds briskly.

"Don't delay then, my love. Please tell me what you have to say."

"I...am...not your true husband. I am not Hikari's real father, either...I'm sorry for deceiving you all this time. I know that you wanted to forget those painful memories of how we met, but I just needed to finally tell you before it eats away at me any further. I know that you probably don't want anything to do with me because of my part in those things, but I ask that you look past that. The guilt of falsely stealing away your affections is just too much for me..." Alistair explains in a slow, shaking voice.

Kaede doesn't react at first, so little that I might assume that she is unaffected by this information. Then the slightest crinkle in her expression appears, followed subtly by many others. Unlike what I initially think, it's not at all a sorrowful mood, but rather an indistinct one. Alistair's slow to react to it, but how can anyone blame him? Even someone like myself would be lost in the torrent of emotions flooding through this conversation at the moment. Keade was just told that she has been married for _10 years_ to a man who was not the father of her precious daughter. This is unheard of in the Mamono culture, impossible even in regards to the Demon Lord's standards! And yet, Kaede is still holding an aloof face against all of this, even a steady voice when she finally speaks out.

"...I know. I've fully known of your 'lie' ever since we spent our first night together. I know that you were once one of the knights who tortured me, and an accomplice in their wicked experiments. I hated you gravely for it and I even had thoughts to kill you though the Demon Lord made it impossible for us Mamono as we are now. But despite everything I held against you, you saved me, and I have never forgotten that sentiment. Alistair-"

"Uh, sorry to interrupt this sweet talk, but I'm kinda lost here..." I manage to squeeze in softly.

"Alistair...does he...?" Kaede begins, looking at me suspiciously.

"No, Kaede. He was not even born when those events took place. It would be good for both him and ourselves to refresh the memory of those times.", Alistair's eyes take on a dark expression as he takes a breath, "Drake, what you are about to hear must never leave this room. No one must know about the story I will tell here, especially **Hikari**."

"Your past is safe with me, old friend." I answer solemnly, taking my seat as Alistair begins recounting the events in question.

* * *

_Despite the hundreds of years that passed since the new Demon Lord rose to the throne, the Order still stood fast to their principles in a way much more harshly than they do now. These old knights held no sympathy or pity for the things that they did to Mamono, even going so far as to enslave children. 'Zealots' we called them, and I was one of them. I won't tell you details about the awful things I've seen or done, but I can say with complete certainty that they violated the laws of nature itself, morals be damned. Each time they gave an order, it usually resulted in a baptism of innocent blood. We slaughtered whole villages like machines and burned everything else that remained. If by chance any Mamono survived, they were captured and sent to our dungeons for fate to decide their future. You can imagine how Kaede and I met, given those conditions. I was a Senior Commandant at that time, and my men had just finished razing yet another village while we were operating in Zipangu..._

"_Sir, the village is completely wiped out. All traces of Demonic Energy have been cleansed as well." A young soldier informs me._

"_Excellent work. Begin scouting for our next attack location, but do not advance. I'm sure you are all eager to move, but we need to rest as much as we can in the meantime." I order, masking my somber empathy for the destroyed village._

"_I will spread the word swiftly."_

_The soldier salutes me and runs past to where the bulk of my army is waiting, ready for another battle. They were all good people at first, always reluctant to face the Mamono and unwilling to simply kill when ordered. Many of them found purpose in the fact their families would be threatened if they refused to act out the Zealots' will. Of course, I knew the truth about the Zealots' ways: they knew nothing of honor. They killed my parents and left me no choice but to join their ranks. The misery they inflicted on me was just another tool for them to use. I never forgave them for it, but I obeyed nonetheless for fear of putting my men at risk._

_After pondering those thoughts, I took a walk through the destroyed village to examine the damage. As the young man reported, there is little left to suggest that there even was a village here in the first place. Piles of broken stone and brick stand in place of buildings, small fires litter the streets, and a thin smog gathers in small pockets around the area. If anything, it looks like a plague withered the town, not an army of hellish 'soldiers'. No, 'hellish' couldn't describe the Zealots, for they were far more...clever. This particular village held just over 1000 Mamono, and yet the streets were absent of any bloody bodies and the slaughtered innocents that were alive just hours ago. That is where the Zealots take pleasure: cleaning up their messes. It was a rule that every Zealot had to have at least 3 bottles of Holy Water on their person to make sure everything was cleansed. When poured on Mamono blood, the water will purify it and cause the liquid to sizzle before disappearing in seconds. As for the bodies...we burned them. For years, I was haunted by the faces of the dead and the innocent. Mothers, daughters, children-yet-to-be...we were trained never to hesitate no matter who stood before us._

_Then, as I stood over the ruins of a particularly simple house, I met Kaede. She was buried underneath it all; breathing heavily, but alive. It's a small miracle that she managed to stay hidden from my men during their cleansing. I clawed away at the rubble just enough for her to slide free from her bind. I gently guided her body out of the hole as she used all of her strength to crawl to freedom. It became clear to me that she was a fearsome centipede Mamono, an Oomukade. The process took a toll on her body, but I managed to lean her up against a standing tree. She looked harrowed and beaten, no doubt suffering from being malnourished. I reached into the satchel that was attached to my belt and grabbed a slab of meat that I cooked that morning. It was wrapped up as leftovers, but it was still edible. There was no time to debate, so I unwrapped it and held it out to her. She looked at me cautiously, but slowly accepted the food._

"_Careful, you don't want to eat too fast." I told her as she started wolfing down the meat._

"_..." She seemed to respond, gradually slowing her pace, but not by much._

_I remained silent as she finished eating._

"_Feeling better now?"_

"_...Y-Yes. Thank...you."_

_I smiled lightly at her finding her voice to speak._

"_Your welcome. Now, you must leave this region before anyone else sees you. I wish I could help you more, but I'm afraid that just isn't possible."_

_I stand up to move, but she latches onto my arm in a daring move. Her many legs were injured enough, and the extra strain could have broken something._

"_Wait...please." She pleaded._

"_My apologies, but I must move on."_

"_Why did you do this?" She whispers with a gloomy softness._

"_...It is...not...so...simple. I had no choice but to give the order." I admit, partially to her but mostly to myself._

"_My family...my friends...all dead..." The Oomukade starts to weep softly, her tears no longer emerging after who knows how long._

_I find myself frozen in place, unable to act against such a soul-rending scene. I've dealt with many sad partings in my career, but it's distinctly overwhelming watching this._

"_I'm...sorry. I know that you can never forgive me, but I vow to make your suffering more bearable from this moment onward."_

"_...I don't care anymore...whatever happens to me is up to the gods to decide...there's nothing left for me now..." Her voice became monotone and icy, reflecting her hopelessness._

"_You'll see one day. I'll do whatever I can to ease your pain. I only wish that my duties didn't force us to meet like this.", I turn away from the Oomukade to the growing form of my approaching soldiers, "Men, capture this monster here and make sure she is properly put into my **personal** custody."_

"_Yes, Commander Cromwell!" The men shout before they surrounded the Oomukade, bound her with rope, and escorted her along to our encampment._

* * *

I really am interested to hear more of the story, but I can tell that retelling it is causing some painful memories to surface in both Lord Cromwell and Kaede. I clear my throat to get their attention before gently speeding the conversation along.

"I can assume that you two got to know each other while Kaede was captured, but how does Hikari fit into all of this?"

"That...was one of my greatest failures. I had placed such trust in my men that I foolishly believed they would not harm her." Alistair's eyes are somber, but seem to hide a hidden anger within.

"I can tell him the rest, Dearest.", Kaede cuts in and continues with a nod from Alistair, "He took me into town one evening and had just proposed to me that night. I was so happy that I failed to notice a group of brigands hiding in an alleyway. They stole me away as soon as I passed by, and attacked Alistair. He suffered horrific cuts and gashes while they held him down. The ordeal did not stop there as the brigands soon came for me, tearing off and my clothes...and...violating me."

Kaede's eyes are filled with tears and her cheeks are lightly glistening with the streams. Alistair stand from his seat and holds her close in comfort.

"Through sheer willpower, I regained consciousness just after they had finished using Kaede. I killed 7 men that night in my rage; 7 of **my own men**. I learned in the police report that those men were some remnants of the Zealots, and that they served in my unit. It was tragedy for everyone that night. I wanted to abandon the baby after that, but Kaede refused to let me go. She wanted to raise Hikari with all of her love, regardless of whether or not I was the real father.", Alistair looks at his wife who has now calmed down in his embrace, "I was responsible for all of the suffering in your life, and yet you never gave up on my hopeless promise to change my ways. I wanted to leave Hikari to you alone because I didn't want to reminder of my failures in life. You've proven me wrong about that each day our daughter says those **three little words**. Now, it's my turn to tell you once again: I love you, Kaede."

Knowing that my work is now done, I take this chance to quietly excuse myself from Alistair's study.

* * *

_Well, I guess those two settled everything just fine. I didn't even need to be there that much either which gives me plenty of time to enjoy the party. Hehehe...I am **so** getting drunk tonight~!_

I grin like a mental patient as I walk back down the staircase to the lobby. The guests have dispersed to other parts of the mansion, but many groups are still present in the main foyer. I see my 'brothers-in-suits' talking casually with each other, drinks in hands. I take a glass of wine myself and walk towards them, still grinning madly.

"After that happened, she picks me up by the collar and tosses onto the bed saying 'Take it off'. I couldn't walk straight for week after that night." Magnus finishes his story.

"I always wanted to ask you about it, but you always seem so..." Sigfred begins.

"Angry? Irritated? Violent? I have that effect on most people, so I'm used to it."

"From my experience, you looked pretty pitiful the first time we met." Pon cuts in.

"One: you threw a rock at me, and two: I was atoning for my crimes. It's not like you're one to talk, Mr. **Hero**." Magnus retorts.

"By the way, Pon, how's that amulet working out for you? Get into any trouble lately?" I ask, deciding to make my presence known.

"Somehow, there hasn't been as many near-death incidents as the first time you gave it to me. I still hate you for giving it to me in the first place, though."

"Hey, it really kept the ladies off you enough to meet your wife, you know? Plus you have to admit that I _am_ good at what I do." I boast, taking a sip of wine.

"...-Sigh- Yes, you are. These past two years have been more fun than I can imagine, so thanks Director." Pon shyly confesses, finishing his glass in an instant and reaching for another one.

"Say, Director Kanto-" Sigfred starts.

"We're all friends here. Call me Drake."

"Right, Drake. Am I out of a job now? I've only been working at the studio for a month, and to have it closed down so suddenly..."

"Yeah, unfortunately we can't continue filming the scenes ever since those protesters won the court case. That's why guys didn't see me for a few days. I pushed as hard as I could, but they had the law on their side. Apparently, striking a woman (even in self-defense) is essentially allowing them to legally f**k your life as they please; goddamn weak-bodies. Anyways, their demands were that we shut the studio down permanently and discontinue our services. They also wanted me to break up the couples that were formed during filming, but I convinced them to allow it to happen naturally. Too bad for them that none of those couples are ever going to break up; another win for me!"

"If you need work to do, I can employ you and your group in my kingdom." Aster offers, finding a spot for himself in the circle we stand in.

"Thanks for the offer, but I would prefer to stay within my hometown."

"Speaking of which, where are you originally from, Drake?"

"A distant land that no one has ever seen before. Currently, I've made my home in Lescatie. It's such a long commute that I was hardly ever home at all."

"So, is this the end of our work together?" Pon, of all people, asks with a saddened tone.

"Unfortunately, yes it is. However, we'll all still be good friends no matter what life throws at us. I will keep in touch with you all as much as I can and I'm sure you will do the same."

"No argument there." Magnus shows us a rare smile in agreement.

"I will contact you as much as I can, Drake." Sigfred vows.

"You are sure to receive letters from me frequently, my friend." Aster promises.

"...I'll do whatever I can to make sure you stay out of trouble. After all, I **am** your best friend, Sir." Pon tells me.

"That you are, Pon, that you are. Now, this is our last night together as a brotherhood, so let's drink and party our worries away! I'm sure we can all work to give Hikari one hell of a birthday this year!" I roar, my friends joining in as we bolt into action to make the most of this one last night.

* * *

**A/N: **And there you have it: 25 one-shots of some of the best efforts I can bring forth. This whole experience has been one of the best times of my life. Sure enough, it's had its hopeless moments where I almost gave up, and its joyous times where I couldn't help but release 3 chapters at once. Everything that I've done for this series is all thanks to you, my readers, and I wouldn't have it any other way. This series was created solely from suggestions that were given to me and I hope it has been worth reading after so many long months of work for me. I've never been more proud to write with such a purpose as you guys have given me. Seriously, you guys are awesome. Now comes the best part: since I'm overloaded with requests once again, **there will be a third series of one-shots which will be called 'The Monster Girls One-Shot Collection: Aftermath'**. It will be set 10 years after the conclusion of this series, where all of the couples that appeared in the first and second series have finally had children. Let's just say that Drake and his brothers will be playing a vital role in this new series, just like they did in this chapter. See you all next time and happy readings! This is Drake Kanto, rookie author and friendly face, signing off on yet another finished project.


End file.
